Stargate: Evolution
by entilza
Summary: A chance discovery will alter the future of the Pegasus Galaxy forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate: Evolution**

**Chapter One: Discovery **

A trio of Wraith Darts buzzed over the treetops, their culling beam reaching out into the night air and drawing up their fleeing prey. The small culling had been going on for several minutes, and Wraith ground forces were now moving into the caves where most of the humans were taking shelter. They would not last long.

The Wraith Commander, accompanied by eight drones, entered the dark cave, their eyes instantly adjusting. The Commander could feel the warmth of the food ahead. There were many of them, enough to sustain the guardians for several seasons at least.

Suddenly three arrows zipped out of the gloom. One hit a drone in the chest but was stopped by his armor. The other two, aimed at the Commander, missed as the Wraith twisted to the side, drawing his weapon in the same motion and firing three shots, each of which connected with a human, sending them sprawling to the ground as the stunner overloaded their nervous systems. The Commander smiled as he approached the fallen humans. Two were out cold, but the third had only been grazed and was drawing a knife. "I think not," the Commander gloated as he knocked the weapon away and latched onto the human with his feeding arm. Instantly he could feel the human's life force flooding into his body, reinvigorating his cells and refreshing his muscles. The human screamed in agony, the sound pleasant to the Wraith's ears. After a few moments, the human was a dried husk and the Commander stood to his feet. "We move on."

With the drones in front offering protection, the Wraith proceeded deeper into the cave, the damp cold air refreshing to the Wraith. Cold dark places brought out the hunting instincts in the Wraith, heightening their senses. That was what allowed the drones to predict the next human ambush. A dozen humans came around the corridor, thick wooden shields blocking the blasts from Wraith weapons. As soon as they were close, the humans drew serrated blades and leapt at the Wraith. The slower drones batted the first humans into the cave walls, but one of the humans, a limber female, plunged a knife into the neck of one drone and leapt straight at the Commander, who smiled, welcoming the challenge.

Maryn Taloth screamed her rage at the Wraith leader. Her father had gone to delay the Wraith while the woman and children escaped into the mountains. She had heard his cries echoing back through the rock tunnels and now she would kill her father's murderer. She drew her paired knives and leapt at the smiling Wraith. Her first strike was blocked by the Wraith's weapon, and her second wrist was seized in an iron vice. "Not good enough," she smiled, and kicked the Wraith in the crotch. He released his hold on her hands and fell to his knees. "You will pay for my Father's death!"

"I think not," the Wraith smiled, moving faster than Maryn could follow, aiming his feeding hand at her heart. She was prepared however. She tossed her left hand knife quickly and used the Wraith's own momentum to impale its feeding hand. The handle of the knife pressed hard into her breast, but the hilt prevented the Wraith from feeding on her.

Acting fast, the other Wraith having already subdued her companions, Maryn swung her remaining knife in a fast arc at the Wraith's neck, but he dodged and the blade cut into his right eye, drawing a bellow of agony. Smiling at her success, Maryn reached behind her back and withdrew a long knife decorated with runes of death.

She was just beginning her final strike when her senses warned her of danger. She dropped just as a Wraith sleeper blast passed over her and hit one of the other, faceless, Wraith. Turning, Maryn saw another group of Wraith enter the chamber. The leader of this group walked with a long metal staff and smiled as he caught sight of Meryn's handiwork. "You have skills with a blade. Defeat me and earn your people's freedom," he said. Maryn, knowing the Wraith was likely lying, took the opportunity anyway.

Misheltrec grinned as the human female moved slowly around him. She had two knives of differing lengths and wielded them in a manner which suggested years of training. Misheltrec gripped his staff in both hands and waited. The human moved first, attacking with a vicious slash from her longer weapon while the shorter knife swung back. Misheltrec tapped the long knife aside and swung his staff at her knees. She skipped over his swing and blocked his second stroke with her arm, the leather gauntlet creaking under the pressure. She sent a snap kick at the Wraith's crotch, but Misheltrec brought up a knee and struck her ankle with as much power as he could bring to bear at such close range. The human's ankle cracked and she gave a grunt of pain but did not go down.

The pain flared in her ankle, but Maryn gritted her teeth and bore it. Both combatants circled each other, Maryn limping. Knives and staff rebounded off each other, with neither able to score more than minor hits. But Maryn was tiring, while the Wraith was still coming on strong. The Wraith swung again, this time his staff batted aside her long knife and slammed into her ribcage, driving the breath from her lungs. As she staggered back, the Wraith twirled his staff and hit her broken ankle, causing her to fall to the ground with a cry. As she attempted to regain her footing the Wraith drew a small black device and fired a sleeper burst that struck her directly in the chest. A brief burning sensation passed through her body, leaving numbness behind before she blacked out.

Misheltrec crossed over to where his companion commander was staggering to his feet, clear fluid dripping down his face. He bared his teeth and made to leap at the fallen human female, but Misheltrec held up his hand. "She is mine," he said. "Your injury is the result of your overconfidence Iglarus."

"She took my eye! I will feed on her!" Iglarius replied.

"I defeated her, thus she is mine to do with as I wish. If you want to feed from her, you must first defeat me. I have always been your better Iglarus, and you are also injured. I suggest you focus on capturing the rest of our food supplies in this cave. You may feed on as many of them as you wish."

"Bah!" Iglarius hissed, stalking off with his troops. Soon the sound of stunners echoed back along the corridors. Misheltrec himself turned his attention to the female in front of him. Part of himself desired to simply feed on her and leave her corpse for whatever animals roamed this world. However a second part recognized the skill she had shown, disabling one Wraith and fighting him to a near standstill. He knew that on other Hive Ships there were humans who served the Wraith as slaves and servants. This human was not likely to submit, but at the very least he could probe her mind and use her knowledge to improve his combat skills.

As he picked her up and slung her limp body over his shoulder, her hand brushed against the cave wall, causing a section to shimmer and vanish, revealing a hidden tunnel. Giving a brief hiss of surprise, Misheltrec entered the tunnel, finding the air slightly warmer inside. After a few twists and turns he found himself in some sort of laboratory. Dust shrouded instruments lay on ancient metal tables alongside books which were more dust than paper. Several lights came on overhead as Misheltrec entered, casting a bright yellow glow over everything. Several screens activated as well, displaying lines of text in the language of the Atlantians. "The Keeper will reward me for this," Misheltrec said to himself. He tapped several controls and the face of a woman appeared on the largest screen."

"Please state your inquiry," the woman said.

"What is this place?"

The woman's face paused for a brief moment. "I do not answer to you Wraith. Security has been alerted, you will soon be dead."

"Ahhh!" Misheltrec cursed. Then, by chance, his eyes latched into an illuminated hand imprint on the bottom part of the station. Sliding his captured prey over his shoulder, he pressed her hand to the palm reader.

"Genetic scan complete. Cerebral scan indicates state of unconsciousness. Your subterfuge will not succeed Wraith," the Atlantian woman replied. Misheltrec nearly smashed the screen to pieces, but held himself back. If he could not access the records stored here, perhaps there were other things he could bring back to the hive. He carefully ran his gaze over the chamber. There were several instruments sitting on trays which he stuffed into his coat, then he spotted it. At the far side of the chamber was a cube shaped construct about the length of his arm. In the center was a white sphere, and on the edges were keys. The device was also strangely free of dust, as if some force was repelling it.

He attempted to lift it with his free hand, the other being occupied with the female. The device budged but was too heavy for Misheltrec to lift. As he readjusted his load, the female's hand slid over the device, activating several keys. Immediately the orb at the center of the device released a blinding light and Misheltrec was thrown back into the wall of the chamber. He felt a tremendous burning sensation under his skin, as if his blood was on fire, but fortunately it faded within a few moments. The human female was strangely awake. Misheltrec quickly drew his stunner and dropped her again. He sent a signal through the telepathic network and a few moments later his drones arrived. "Take that device, but do not touch its controls," he commanded. "I will be rewarded well for this."

…

As his cruiser sailed through hyperspace, Misheltrec ran a hand through his hair as he attempted to decipher the runes on the Atlantian device. It had similarities to Wraith script, which was not surprising considering the Wraith written language had evolved from Atlantian. So far he had translated only three words: Alteration, evolution and Wraith. The other artifacts he had salvaged were arranged on the table beside him. His chamber was the largest by far on the cruiser since he was its commander. A private sleep chamber lay beyond a door to his left, and a window ran along the right hand wall, armored shutters clamped to either side. From that window Misheltrec had witnessed dozens of cullings, including the final attack on the Atlantian city. Since then he had made finding Atlantian technology a secondary mission for himself. The large storage chamber beyond his sleeping chamber was filled with both broken and intact Atlantian devices, though he had yet to be able to activate more than a handful. His human captive had the potential to assist him in that regard. Based on what had occurred in the Atlantian laboratory, she seemed to be able to activate Atlantian technology. There had to be something about her which allowed her to do such things, and he would find it.

The female was already awake when Misheltrec entered his sleeping chamber. She tried to attack him, but the binding on her wrists and ankles held her back. Her long brown hair flew around her head as she struggled for a few moments before giving. "Where am I!" She demanded. Misheltrec smirked.

"You are aboard my ship. You possess something within you which I desire." Seeing the immediate fear in her green eyes, he chuckled. "I do not intend to procreate with you; such things are beneath me." He took a seat on his bed, a rare thing considering Wraith slept in stasis most of their time between cullings. However, a few always remained awake to guard the others, and they had decided they could afford luxury. Many items had been taken from worlds culled by his vessel. Indeed, his bed, the wooden desk and bookshelves had all been taken from the ruling residence of a world his hive had culled centuries ago.

"Why should I help you? You'll simply feed on me at the end regardless."

"That is not necessarily true," Misheltrec replied, pleased at the confusion racing across the human's features. "There are many of your kind who serve us, and in return they are allowed to live. If you willingly aid my research, I can insure the same for you."

"Why should I trust you! You killed my father, likely the rest of my family as well. I would rather die than aid their murderers!" Tears ran down Maryn's face as images of her family passed before her eyes; her parents, her younger brother and sister and her Uncle. All likely dead. "Kill me it you wish, I will not aid you," she promised. For a brief moment she thought she saw sadness in the Wraith's eyes, but it was instantly replaced by irritation.

"Very well, then I will simply take what I need." He sent a mental probe into the human's mind, surprising her with the feel of something cold and ethereal piercing her head. "Who are you?" He asked, the words echoing within his victim's brain. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in her. He could see flashes, the thoughts she was thinking at that moment. Faces of people she had known, her home village, and he could taste her fear and hate. While in her mind, those emotions were as palatable as life essence.

He delved deeper, sifting through her memories. He could sense her attempts to push him out, and her mental screams rang in his mind, but he did not let it stop him. He peeled away her memories year by year, searching for something which made her different from other humans. At the end however, he was disappointed. There was nothing in her memories that suggested she was anything but an average human. He angrily withdrew himself from her mind, seeing her eyes rolling back and her head falling forward as she drifted back to sleep.

…

Misheltrec watched as his cruiser exited hyperspace in orbit of a richly forested planet and began to descend into the atmosphere. The shaking awakened his prisoner, who instinctively pulled at her bonds but quickly gave up. "What's happening?" She asked.

"We are approaching the hive," Misheltrec replied.

"So are you going to let your people feed on me then?"

"No, you still have the potential to be useful to us. The more you cooperate however, the better the treatment you will receive. I should tell you that we Wraith do not have to drain your life force quickly at all. We can easily extend the process over hours, or even days. I have seen humans go mad from the agony." For an instant, an unfamiliar emotion flashed across Misheltrec's mind. He felt…unhappy at the prospect of feeding on his captive. He shook his head to clear the distraction away. As soon as he felt the ship touch down he walked out of the chamber. Before sealing the door, he took a last glance at his prisoner. She had closed her eyes and appeared to be meditating. Smirking, Misheltrec sealed the door and set off toward the hive.

The air outside the cruiser was cold and damp, heavy with thick white fog. Misheltrec breathed deep. The air aboard Wraith ships, though comfortable, was no substitute for the real thing. The mostly buried mound of the hive loomed before him, trees and shrubs growing over its dirt covered surface. At the entrance two drones moved aside to allow him entrance. Behind him the rest of the human captives were being led into another entrance where they would be cocooned until their life essence was required. He himself set off for the Keeper's chamber. His footfalls echoed down the empty corridors. Only a few drones, kept awake for security, crossed his path.

Finally he made it to the Keeper's chamber. As usual she was pacing from one end to the other. Slight footprints had been indented in the metal from all the decades she had been here. She turned and regarded him with her deep set eyes. "Was your culling successful?" She asked.

"Indeed it was," Misheltrec replied, giving the keeper a slight grin. "I was also able to recover several Atlantian devices from a hidden laboratory." The keeper chuckled.

"And did any of them work this time Misheltrec? I know that in all your decades of searching only three of your 'finds' have proven functional."

"I also took a female who appears to have the ability to activate Atlantian technology. Using her, I may be able to activate more of my devices."

"I see. You may do as you wish with your human."

"Thank you Keeper," Misheltrec said and turned to leave. As he did he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Turning back to the keeper he smiled. "Was there something else?"

"I was about to feed when you returned. Would you care to join me?" The keeper asked, snapping her fingers. Two drones brought in a struggling human male and dropped him to his knees.

As Misheltrec looked down at the human, he felt that same emotion he had experienced on his cruiser, a pang of something which made him lower his feeding hand, drawing a look of confusion from the keeper. "Another time perhaps. One of the Atlantian devices I recovered shot me with some sort of energy blast. I believe it is upsetting my desire to feed. I intend to begin my research with that device." He could feel the keeper probing his mind, her touch almost sensual in its caresses of his thoughts. He hoped he had chosen his words carefully. Hunger was one of the worst things a Wraith could experience, and to be found actually desiring hunger could have…unfavorable consequences.

"Very well," the keeper replied. "There is a phrase I have heard one of the prisoners tell an ill companion. Get well soon, I believe it was."

Misheltrec smiled as he left, his staff ringing against the deck plating. Once he was out of the keeper's chamber he allowed himself a sigh of relief. He and the keeper had an amiable relationship, considering they were two of only four Wraith Commanders awake aboard the hive ship. Iglaris was another of her favorites, though Misheltrec was fairly certain she only appreciated his ruthlessness.

As he stepped back onto the mist shrouded clearing, Misheltrec decided to take a brief walk to work of his nervous energy. The mist parted before him. There was enough moisture on this world, the fourth from its sun, to keep the fog on the ground for nearly the entire day, only lifting for the hot middle hour. Already it was early evening and the temperature was dropping, but it would be another hour before it posed any discomfort to a Wraith, though a human could easily freeze to death on the colder nights.

As he entered a thin section of the forest, Misheltrec spotted round fruits hanging from a tree. They were dark blue in color and about the size of his hand. He had seen fruits like these on several worlds he visited, but had not sampled anything like them since his hunger had awakened. This time however, he heard an odd rumbling come from his stomach, along with a slight pain. "What is this?" He asked the fog. Deciding to test a theory, he tugged one of the fruits off its branch and took a bite, filling his mouth with sweet flesh and juice, a few drops of which ran down his chin. For the first time in centuries he felt a surge of pleasure much different from that of feeding on a human. It flashed over his body like a shock of power, and when he swallowed he felt his stomach fill slightly and his hunger eased.

"So, that is what the device has done to me," Misheltrec said. He could sate his hunger on things other than humans. The desire to feed on humans was of course still there in his mind, but ever since his contact with the Atlantian device he had felt a growing sense of an emotion he could not define. It was as if thinking of feeding on humans triggered some hidden reflex of regret. It was truly an odd sensation. This would require further study. He grabbed three more fruits off the tree and set off back to his cruiser, eager to begin his analyses.

**Next chapter coming soon! The Emperor Protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Progress**

Maryn slowly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep and it now looked to be near dark judging by the weak light rays entering the room. Now that her captor was gone Maryn took the room in slowly, studying each item and evaluating how it could aid in her escape.

Despite herself Maryn was intrigued by many of the items around her. The bed, which she could just reach with one hand, was the softest thing she had ever felt. Her own bed had been a simple mat which she had shared with her sister. Her sister; thinking about her nearly made Maryn break down, but she shook her head harshly. She would not give the Wraith the advantage of seeing their prey cry.

A hiss made her look as the door to the chamber opened and her captor returned, clutching some fruit in one hand. He absently tossed one to her, the blue skinned orb landing near her hand.

"Why-" Maryn began but stopped as her captor entered the small side chamber. Picking up the fruit, she examined it for any signs it had been poisoned. Finding nothing she took a tentative bite, finding it soft and sweet. Deciding it would be better than starvation, Maryn quickly devoured the rest of the fruit, spitting the pit onto the bed nearby. "Now's my chance," she whispered. Using her now slick hands, she slowly applied pressure to her restraints. They slipped a bit, but not enough. Pulling harder, Maryn felt them give more, but the metal was beginning to cut into her skin. She used the additional lubrication to slip further out of the shackles.

After several minutes she finally freed her hands. There were shallow cuts, but she bound tem with a strip of cloth from her leggings. Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a pin, causing her hair to tumble down her back. Slowly she began working on her leg restraints. She would get out of here, and find her family; assuming they were still alive.

…

Misheltrec slowly flipped through one of his books, attempting to match the Atlantian symbols to corresponding Wraith glyphs. Thus far he had determined that the device was some sort of alteration machine and it had been used on Wraith before. Many of the symbols appeared to be numbers measuring different types of energy, though his understanding of Atlantian was limited at best.

Giving a sigh, Misheltrec wondered to himself why there were so few Wraith like himself, who wished to expand their minds instead of simply repeating the seemingly endless cycle of feeding and hibernation. During the war with the Atlantians, Wraith technology had advanced so rapidly the Atlantians had been overwhelmed. Their ships had fallen and their city besieged. No matter how many Wraith were killed more were quickly born. The great hive systems had constructed hundreds of ships and spawned untold numbers of Wraith. Unfortunately, the power of the Wraith soon turned into their greatest weakness.

After the Atlantian city was sunk beneath the waves of their last world, the Wraith suddenly found themselves with something they'd never had before, peace. No one could challenge their power, and for several decades the Wraith had experienced a golden age. Technology had advanced and the remaining humans concentrated on farming worlds where they provided both for themselves and their Wraith masters. The Wraith Empire was on the verge of complete domination of the galaxy when everything had been lost.

It had begun with a few minor disputes between Hives, but quickly escalated as the Wraiths' natural tendencies of violence and treachery surfaced again. Violent civil war had wracked the Wraith Empire as each Hive struggled to dominate the others. The once great hive systems and feeding worlds were razed to the ground or abandoned as the human slaves led uprisings while their masters fought each other. Thousands of Hives had been lost, and the Wraith stood on the edge of extinction. But a few Wraith, those who still clung to the new ways, had saved everything.

The remaining Hives, now numbering less than a hundred, each took control of a section of the galaxy which they would rule as they saw fit. The humans would be allowed to propagate and increase their numbers while the Wraith slept until there were enough humans to feed on and not kill off the herds.

Thus had the Wraith endured for thousands of years, feeding, then sleeping until their herds could replenish themselves. A few, like Misheltrec, longed for a return to the glory days of Wraith civilization, but they were too few.

But now perhaps there was a chance. If Misheltrec could decipher this device, he could free the Wraith from their dependence on humans and return to their former place as masters of the galaxy. The very thought gave him an incentive to work harder.

He was finishing a section of symbols when his ears picked up the light hiss of his chamber door opening. Curious about who would disturb him, Misheltrec marked his pace in the book and adjusted his cloak before stepping out into his main chamber. As soon as he did he noticed his prisoner was gone. Giving a hiss of annoyance, Misheltrec grabbed his stunner and set off after her. He couldn't loose her yet, she was his prime subject, and he so hated having to replace his subjects.

…

Maryn ran through the thick fog as quickly as she dared. The light was nearly gone and the fog surrounded her like a curtain, the cold slowing her steps ever so slowly. She could still see the massive hill of the Hive ship ahead, and deftly stepped over protruding tree roots and rocks as she made her way to where any survivors of her family were certainly being kept.

By now her captor had certainly noticed she was gone and would be coming after her. He wouldn't stop her. She had trained since the age of three to fight the Wraith, and once she escaped she would find the survivors of her village and together they would start over.

Suddenly a shape loomed before her in the fog, hazy and indistinct but lunging for her. She threw herself to the side and reached for her weapons. Only when her hands grasped empty sheaths did she remember her captor had taken them.

Jumping back to her feet, she found herself surrounded by several of the creatures. Closing her eyes, she listened for them. There was no sound; no crunching of leaves, to treading of feet on grass. It was Wraith illusions. She had seen them before. Quickly she ran through them, heading for the Hive ship.

By the time she reached her destination Maryn was shivering from the cold, and her hair was beginning to stick to her back. Her hands stung from her injuries, but she focused all her attention on the two Wraith guarding the entrance to the Hive. Using her powerful leg muscles, she jumped onto the side of the Hive ship and, scurrying along the slick surface, positioned herself above the entrance. She threw a rock just off to the side and, the instant the Wraith glanced away, she flipped herself down and inside. Rolling to her feet she quickly made her way inside, ever wary of more guards.

…

Misheltrec knew where his captive was heading. She would try to find and rescue others who had been culled. Even if she made it inside, she would likely be captured. Or worse if Iglaris found her first, and Misheltrec was not keen on having to wait to find someone else as compatible with Atlantian technology.

Reaching the Hive, Misheltrec could smell the faint scent of the fruit. She had been here. Making his way inside he quickly headed toward the stasis pods. After a few minutes he heard something up ahead. Rounding a corner he found his prey tugging furiously at a cocoon holding a young girl.

"So, this is where you went off to," Misheltrec smiled, enjoying the look of fear on his captive's face. "Is this human meaningful to you?"

"Stay back!" The human said, holding up a long metal fragment. "I'll kill you if you touch her!"

"You should stay quite if you do not wish to bring others here," Misheltrec advised. "I will repeat myself, is this human meaningful to you?"

"She's my sister," Maryn admitted. "And you'll have to kill me to get to her."

"If I free her and offer to protect you both, will you cooperate with me?"

"What?" Maryn asked in confusion.

"I grow tired of repeating myself. If I give you my word your 'family' will not be harmed, will you cooperate with my research?"

"Give me one reason why I should trust you."

"Because I am the only one here who does not wish to simply feed on you," Misheltrec replied.

"Perhaps that is because you are getting weak," came a voice from behind Maryn. Turning sharply, she found herself face to face with a second Wraith. This one had a more gaunt face, with the bones more clearly defined, and a scar over one eye. "I have been waiting for this," the Wraith said, thrusting his feeding arm forward only to feel it clamped in the iron hard grip of Misheltrec.

"I told you Iglaris, this human is mine. You have only yourself to blame for your injuries. Now leave me to my work."

"You are here to take more humans for your experiments? They are pointless; all they accomplish is to waste our food."

"Your words betray your ignorance," Misheltrec replied. "My work is the key to our return to who we once were."

"Bah! You truly are a fool. The past is gone; only the future matters now."

"Not so," Misheltrec replied. Drawing a knife, he slowly cut through the cocoon holding the human girl, sending her into the waiting arms of her older sister. "My status gives me the right to claim my food first, and unless you wish to challenge me you will leave now."

Iglaris glared at Misheltrec with pure hatred. He had always detested the older Wraith. His dreams of restoring the Wraith Empire to power were simply a distraction from the true way of feeding and gathering strength. Over the last several days however, it had only gotten worse. Misheltrec was actually protecting a human! A human who openly hated the Wraith!

Despite his hatred however, Iglaris knew Misheltrec was his better in a fight, and he had learned that several times over the centuries. Misheltrec commanded the strongest cruiser in the Hive, and he was also a favorite of the Keeper.

"I will feed on her, whether you watch her or not," Iglaris snarled as he stalked off.

"Thank you," Maryn said.

"Do not thank me!" Misheltrec snapped, sending Maryn flinching back a step. "The only reason I am keeping you alive is to further my research. Now, how many more are there I must take back with us?"

"Two," Maryn replied. "I'll find them."

"Very well," Misheltrec replied. He allowed the human to lead him to a small boy and an old man. Slowly they shrugged off the anesthetizing effects of the cocoons and got to their feet.

"Maryn?" The man said.

"Uncle! I thought I'd never see you again!" Maryn cried as she enveloped the man in a hug.

"Where are we?" Gorus asked as he returned his niece's embrace.

"On board a Wraith ship Uncle," Maryn replied, pointing to Misheltrec standing a short distance away. Her uncle immediately tried to leap to his feet but due to the paralyzing effects of the cocoon was barely able to stand. "It is all right. He is helping us."

"What?"

"He wishes to use me for a study he is going, and in return for my cooperation he will keep us safe." Maryn explained.

"Enough, we move now," Misheltrec commanded.

"Come on," Maryn said. Her uncle took Enira and Boten on his shoulders. Maryn was having a hard enough time preventing her ankle from sending her sprawling to the ground.

As Maryn followed her captor through the warm corridors of the Hive she could not help but feel grateful. Her captor had undoubtedly just saved her life for the second time since they had met, and the thought made her feel ill. Her people had been prayed upon by the Wraith for centuries, and there was not a person on her would who had not lost someone. Still, seeing him grab the other Wraith just as he had been about to feed on her…

"Why are staring at me?" The Wraith asked without turning his head.

"I-I am not! I am simply following you!" Maryn replied. The Wraith said nothing, the tapping of his staff the only noise.

…

Misheltrec hissed softly as he moved towards the exit from the hive. He could feel the human woman's eyes on his back. He simply kept walking, considering his next move. Iglaris would likely ask the Keeper to force Misheltrec to relinquish the humans, though it was unlikely she would agree. In the meantime Misheltrec would test each of his Atlantian devices by placing them in the hands of his captive and seeing if they reacted.

By the time the group reached the cruiser the humans were shaking from the cold. Accessing the controls, he raised the temperature and flipped the top covering off of his bed. "If you damage it, I will by very angry," he warned as he handed the thick fabric to Maryn. She brought the other three humans close and lay the blanket over them before standing. "Come with me," Misheltrec commanded.

"Be careful!" The man called out.

"I'll be fine," Maryn replied, giving her uncle a smile before being pulled into the side chamber. Her eyes traveled over the rows of metallic objects, ranging in size from coin sized artifacts to a massive cube shaped device. "What do you wish me to do?" She asked.

Misheltrec plucked a rectangular device with a clear material over the upper half and held it out. "Take it," he commanded. He watched as his subject grasped the Atlantian device and the screen on the upper half immediately burst into life, several dots appearing on the screen. Snatching back, Misheltrec placed in on his table and grasped the next device.

…

Gorus felt the children begin to stir. Slowly they opened their eyes and looked up to see their uncle looking down on them.

"Uncle Gorus, where are we?" Setia asked, her deep blue eyes glancing around the room.

"We're aboard a Wraith ship Setia," Gorus replied.

"We have to escape! Before they feed on us!" Orin practically yelled before Gorus clamped his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Stay quite," Gorus urged. "Your sister Maryn is being held in another room. The Wraith who took her promised us we'd be safe as long as she did what he said."

"But you can't trust a Wraith; that's the first thing you taught us," Setia said.

"I know Setia, but we can't leave without your sister. We just have to be patient," Gorus encouraged.

"I'm hungry," Setia stated. To emphasize her point a loud growl came from her stomach.

"I know. We'll just have to wait until your sister is finished."

For the next several hours the three humans waited. The blanket and warm air soon stopped their shivering, and Setia and Orin fell asleep clutching their uncle tightly.

Just as Gorus was beginning to doze off as well the door to his right opened and Maryn and the Wraith emerged, the Wraith having a grin on his face which naturally sent a shiver down Gorus's spine.

"You have done well," the Wraith said to Maryn, handing her three blue pieces of fruit. "You will require these to sustain yourselves. I shall return. I warn you; if you attempt to escape again, I will not protect you this time," he warned as he left.

"You should eat," Maryn suggested, gently waking the children.

"Maryn! I'm so glad to see you!" Setia cried, flinging herself into her big sister's arms. "When the Wraith took me I was so scared!"

"Everything's going to be all right Setia," Maryn replied, running a hand down Setia's back. "I promise."

…

Misheltrec quickly made his way through the thick fog, the cold beginning to seep into him despite his Wraith resilience. In his hand he clutched a satchel with several Atlantian devices. His captive had certainly proven her worth, having been able to activate most of Misheltrec's devices, though some only worked when she held them.

As soon as he entered the hive Misheltrec made his way to the Keeper's chamber. He found her pacing as she always did. At the sound of his staff striking the floor she turned and acknowledged him. "Ah, Misheltrec. Have you recovered from your encounter with the Atlantian device?"

"I believe so. However, I have also managed to make significant progress with my work using the human." Reaching into his bag Misheltrec withdrew the life tracker as he had named it. "This device is able to detect others who are near, even through the walls of this ship."

"Interesting," the Keeper replied without much conviction.

"I will need time to examine all of the devices my servant was able to activate, but I do believe one is a data storage device with information on other Atlantian technology throughout this galaxy, possibly weapons as well. If my theory is true, I would request your blessing to seek them out."

"You have always been my favorite," the Keeper replied, running her hand down Misheltrec's face. "You have brought much glory to the hive. Even though I consider your quest for Atlantian technology frivolous, I am inclined to grant your request. There is one thing however, that I ask in return."

"What do you desire?" Misheltrec asked, running his free hand through the Keeper's hair. She glanced off to the side, sending a telepathic signal. A moment later a human, the same one as the last time he Misheltrec had been here, was brought in and forced to the floor.

"You did say that when you were well again you would join me in feeding on this one," the Keeper smiled.

Misheltrec immediately felt the surge of revulsion as he looked upon the human, who by now was trembling in fear. He knew he had to tell the Keeper about what the device had done to him. He could sense Iglaris was not near, and the Keeper was in an…accepting mood at the moment. "That will not be necessary," he said.

"What?" The Keeper asked, clearly confused.

"The Atlantian device did more to me than I told. If you will come with me I will show you. I give you my word that if you are not satisfied I will return here with you and together we will feed on this human."

"Very well," the Keeper replied after an uncomfortably long pause. She placed her hand in her favored's and allowed him to lead her out of the chamber in which she had passed the centuries. "Tell me, why are you so reluctant to feed?" She asked.

"Tell me," Misheltrec replied "how much of our hive is devoted to storing our food?"

"Enough to sustain us," the Keeper replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, but what if we were to replace them with more weapons and additional room for our culling ships? Our hive would certainly grow in strength."

"But that would deprive us of the sustenance we require to survive." The Keeper shivered as the two Wraith entered the cold fog outside the hive. She had not been out here for several seasons.

"That need not be true," Misheltrec answered. As the cruiser slowly came into view he could sense the Keeper's curiosity rising. She had always had an appreciation for surprises, as long as they posed no danger to the hive. As they walked through the dark corridors Misheltrec continued. "The Atlantian device, it changed me. I no longer feel the need to feed on humans."

"What!" The Keeper replied, pulling her hand away from Misheltrec. "What are you saying?"

"It is not what you are thinking. I am still able to feed, but as it was when we were both much younger, human foods can now sustain me as well. Think of what this discovery can do for our people. If we do not need humans for sustenance, we can concentrate on something which has remained stagnant since the empire fell, our technology. If I am able to procure more Atlantian technology, our hive can rise to dominate any other. The Wraith Empire can rise again, under OUR rule!"

"What you propose could be considered treachery by many," the Keeper warned.

"I know this, and I am willing to take the risk." By this time they had arrived at Misheltrec's chamber. With a thought he opened the door. His captives' eyes widened as they saw the Keeper. She gave them a dark smile and a low hiss, making the two children cringe. "This way," Misheltrec said as he directed the Keeper into his storage chamber and indicated the large cube shaped device.

"This is the device which changed you?"

"Yes. All it requires is that you touch it," Misheltrec explained. "You will feel pain for a brief moment, then it will be over."

"You actually wish for me to do this?" The Keeper asked in disbelief. "I would be betraying our people, our very way of life!"

"No, you would be taking the first step towards saving our race," Misheltrec countered. "If we can free ourselves from our dependence on humans for food we can focus on reclaiming what we once had. With Atlantian technology and other hives which may join us we can reclaim the great hive systems, rebuild our fleet and take our rightful place as masters of this galaxy." He could see the war of emotions inside the Keeper's mind, and he could sense it as well. This was the only chance he would get. Everything rested on these next few seconds.

"You know I am right; I can sense your confusion. Do you remember that day, the day the Atlantian city sank beneath their sea?"

"Yes," the Keeper replied. Closing her eyes, she could still feel the warm rays of the sun as she had watched the last refuge of the Atlantians fall beneath the waves. Later, she and Misheltrec had attended the great celebration thrown by the Assembly of Queens. There had been food there, both human and solid.

"You ate solid food that night, and we both enjoyed it. When I first consumed solid food after my change, the pleasure I experienced was no less real than that night." Stroking the Keeper's hair with one hand, Misheltrec used the other to take his Keeper's hand. "I wish for you to experience that with me. Feeding will still be possible, but you will be able to see as I do. You have always trusted me before; I implore you, trust me now, Ashala."

The Keeper looked up sharply at the use of her real name. Among Wraith, uttering the true name of a female was a deeply intimate act, only used when two Wraith were either closer than most could imagine or wished to procreate. As she looked into Misheltrec's eyes, she knew at that moment what she had to do. "Very well," she conceded. "I will do as you ask.

"Thank you," Misheltrec said with genuine gratitude, stepping back and bracing himself. "Simply place your hand on the orb in the center."

Hesitantly Ashala placed her hand on the orb in the center of the device. Immediately the symbols on the sides lit up and the orb flashed a blinding white. Ashala was thrown backward hard, but felt the sturdy arms of Misheltrec catch her. Her blood felt as if it was burning, but the sensation quickly faded and she found herself staring up into the arms of her favorite. Already she could feel something different inside her, as if something she had long forgotten was surfacing within her mind.

"You can feel it can't you?" Misheltrec asked. "Imagine yourself now, feeding on a human." Ashala did as he said and, surprisingly, felt something she had never felt before. She did not wish to feed on a human. "It was frightening for me at first as well, but in time you will feel as I do." Reaching into one of the many boxes which lined the room, Misheltrec retrieved the last of the fruit he had harvested. "Eat, and you will know my pleasure."

Ashala sank her pointed teeth into the soft skin of the fruit and felt a sudden burst of pleasure as the sweet fruit flesh entered her mouth and the juice moistened her lips. It had been so long since she had tasted solid food that she had forgotten what it felt like. When she swallowed, it was as if a wave of energy was washing through her, and she let out a gasp of surprise. "I understand now," she said. "The pleasure from this is as real as from a human."

"Yes," Misheltrec smiled as he saw his Keeper revel in the sensation of feeding on something which could provide the very same pleasure for a fraction of the resources required for a human. "Now, we must bring this gift to the rest of the hive. Once they experience what we have, I am certain many of them will agree."

"And those who do not?" Ashala asked.

"Those we shall leave to the Queen."

"You would awaken her?"

"Yes," Misheltrec said. "If we can convince her, the entire hive will soon be changed, and after we can begin taking our gift to other hives. The time has come Ashala, for the Wraith Empire to begin anew. It is our destiny."

"You are still foolish," Ashala smiled. "But having experienced this change, I will follow you."

"Then come, we have much work to do." Leading Ashala back into the main chamber, Misheltrec turned to his captives. "I shall return soon. Remain here and I shall bring more sustenance when I return."

"It is too cold outside for us to leave anyway," Maryn replied. The female Wraith gave her another smile as she walked out, but this one was different, warmer somehow, but she was gone before Maryn could look too closely.

"Are we going to try and escape now?" Orin asked.

"No, the cold outside would kill us," Maryn answered. "We'll just have to wait."

"Will we be ok big sister?" Setia asked softly.

"Of course we will," Maryn replied as she held her little sister in her arms. "Of course we will. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Soon enough Maryn felt Setia relax in her arms as she fell into a light sleep. Holding her steady, Maryn set her down on the bed and softly draped the sheets over her. "I won't let anything happen to you."


	3. Chapter 3: Reflections and Discoveries

**Chapter Three: Reflections and Discoveries**

As Misheltrec and Ashala made their way through the slowly circulating fog banks, Ashala took Misheltrec's hand in her own. "What will you do if the Queen rejects your machine?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Then I will simply leave," Misheltrec replied. "In all the centuries you have been awake, have you never thought of what will become of the Wraith?"

"We will feed and grow."

"Yes," Misheltrec sighed, "but one day a new enemy may come to us, and we must be ready to face it. There are doubtlessly other races beyond our stars. If we allow ourselves to remain as we are, we may lose everything we have." As he spoke, Misheltrec felt the familiar pang of doubt stir inside him. "That is the driving force behind my quest for Atlantian technology."

"And now you have found a means to defeat our hunger," Ashala replied, her mind now beginning to understand her favorite's way of thinking. "Iglaris will fight us," she warned.

"I will deal with Iglaris if it becomes necessary. He knows I am his superior; he will not move openly against us unless he is able to gather support of his own."

"There is Mateil," Ashala answered.

"Mateil has been my supporter for many years. We do not always agree, but I doubt he would betray me."

"His appetite for humans is strong. Iglaris could use that against him."

"Once he has been changed he will feel as we do. It may take longer, but I know he can be made to see," Misheltrec promised as the two Wraith reached the entrance to the hive. "I will return to my vessel. We will speak again tomorrow."

"Misheltrec," the Keeper replied, running her hand down the commander's face and twirling his hair "I would not wish you to have to leave."

"Nor would I," Misheltrec replied with a smile. He brushed his hand across his Keeper's face before vanishing back into the fog. When he found the fruit trees he took enough to his guests and himself, the juice from one coating his fingers as its skin was pierced. Ignoring it, he quickly made his way to his cruiser, its ramp open and welcoming.

His guests were exactly as he had left them. The two young ones were asleep and the two adults broke off a hushed conversation as he entered. He absently tossed his gathered fruits at them before continuing into his lab. He picked up his translation notes from where they rested half slipping off a metal shelf. Crossing over to his console he drew a thin clear crystal striated with white circuit pathways from a box and fed it into the computer's waiting data port. At once the familiar Atlantian script flowed across the screen, but this time Misheltrec was ready. Flipping through his notes, he opened to a page filled with characters he had retrieved from one of the devices his captive had been able to activate. They appeared to by ciphers of a sort, and Misheltrec entered them into the data stream. Slowly the flashing script began to form patterns, then eventually sentences. Many of the arrangements were still unknown to him, but now he had something useful to work with. "It is only a matter of time," he said to himself.

…

"This is good!" Setia said as she bit into a large yellow fruit, its juice running down her mouth until she wiped it off with her sleeve.

"Are you sure we should be eating this?" Gorus asked, taking a cautious bite of a small oval fruit with small seeds dotting the surface. "The Wraith could be trying to poison us."

"He wouldn't do that," Maryn countered. "If he wanted us dead he would simply feed on us, and her certainly wouldn't go to the trouble of feeding us beforehand."

"Unless it's part of one of his experiments."

"And what if it is? We are stranded on a Wraith planet with no weapons, no idea where the Ring of the Ancestors is located, and most importantly there is a Wraith Hive ship a short walk from here. I was almost fed on when I tried to escape, and I will not risk that happening to our young ones."

Gorus saw the look of determination on his cousin's face. Ever since her mother had been taken by the Wraith when she was five she had devoted herself to fighting them. Her well muscled body and scars were proof of her dedication. He had always admired her for her strong will and also her kindness to everyone she knew.

"He could take this ship. There is only one Wraith and two of us. If we take him by surprise we can-"

"No," Maryn replied simply. "He is too strong."

"That is something I never thought I would hear from you," Gorus replied with a frown.

"He handed me my first defeat in eight years. His skills are at the very least equal to my own, but there is also something about him."

"Something about him? What do you mean?"

"I do not know. When he saved me from the other Wraith I was confused. Now I know he is only keeping me alive because I am of use to him, but his constant feeding of us is confusing. Make no mistake however, the Wraith have taken everything and everyone I have ever loved from me, and now I am their prisoner. I am doing what I need to survive, but make no mistake Cousin Gorus. I WILL kill that Wraith when I get my chance!"

"You are welcome to try," their captor replied as he emerged from his chamber. "I am always eager to accept a challenge."

"And do you always feed on your victims when they are defeated?" Gorus accused, placing his arm protectively around Maryn.

"Yes," Misheltrec admitted. "However you still have the potential to be of use to me."

"You Wraith are all the same, thinking of us as mere cattle to be culled, but we will fight you until you are defeated."

"Hmph. You have courage, something I admire. Answer me this human: if a Wraith were able to feed on food other than humans and asked for your help, what would you do?"

"Kill them," Gorus replied. "No Wraith can exist without feeding on humans."

"Answer the question," Misheltrec pressed. "Would you help?"

"Why are you asking this?" Maryn demanded. Once again that strange feeling returned to her. It was as if something was brushing across her skull.

"Because," Misheltrec answered "I have been changed, and it is you who allowed it to happen?"

"What?" Maryn laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"On your world you opened a hidden passage in the cavern where I fought you. I discovered a device there which changed me. I do not know how to explain it, or even why I am attempting to explain myself to you. All I know is that I have the change to save my people, and through that act, possibly save yours."

"Why would you care about humans at all?" Gorus asked. The Wraith fixed him with an angry stare and Gorus took a step back.

"I do not have to explain myself to you human. You live by my mercy, and I suggest you remember that," Misheltrec replied as he turned and took Maryn by the arm. "Come with me."

"Gorus, don't," Maryn said when her cousin moved to follow the two into Misheltrec's lab. "Now is not the time." Her last view before the door closed was of Setia and Orin opening their eyes at the ending commotion. "What do you want now?" She asked.

"With the information your abilities revealed I have located an Atlantian facility which likely contains a substantial amount of technology. Your…talents, may be required to activate some of it."

"And what of my family?" Maryn asked. She knew the Wraith needed her, and that gave her a point of leverage. It was now or never. "If I agree to accompany you, I want them set free on a safe planet."

"You believe you can dictate terms to me?" Misheltrec inquired, one hand reaching over to grasp his staff. He swung it lazily over his shoulder as he stretched and went through several exercises. He nearly smirked when he saw his ignoring the human was having the desired effect. Already her muscles were tensing and her posture lowered slightly. "You forget I am in control here."

"If you do not do this, I will kill myself," Maryn replied calmly, despite the fear she was feeling as her captor's eyes glared into her own. "I know of a dozen ways to do it, even restrained."

"You would leave your family alone here, with me?" Misheltrec replied, allowing his grin to reveal itself. "I can also make a promise. I can extend their suffering over days, even weeks. Would you truly leave them to such a fate?"

Maryn's reaction was so swift it surprised even her. Her arm streaked forward, aiming straight for the side of her captor's head, but instead a blinding pain exploded in her hand as her fingers bent around the metal of the Wraith's staff. She recoiled with a shriek and held her injured hand. The next instant an iron vice wrapped around her throat and lifted her off her feet.

"Do not do that again," the Wraith spat to her as Maryn felt her lungs begin to burn. "I am both stronger and faster than you. If you try that again, I will take a year from the girl," he said, dropping Maryn to the floor where she gasped on her hands and knees, drawing in deep, sucking breaths. "Would you like to see that? As I sick the life from within her and she screams with agony as I leech one breath after another from her? I have done so many times before, and it would be pleasurable to do so again," he smiled.

"You - are despicable," Maryn said between coughs. A swift kick to the stomach was her captors reply, causing her to groan and clutch her belly.

"Perhaps, but I am working to ensure the survival of my people." Turning to face his captive again, Misheltrec smiled. "Whether or not you believe this to be true, the safest place for you is here." Ignoring the angry glint from his captive, Misheltrec continued. "Worlds are culled often by our hives. No matter where you hide, there is always the chance that you will be found. While you are here, you are under my protection." As he spoke, a curious sensation formed in his chest. He could not identify it, but it persisted. He forced it to the back of his mind, it was unpleasant. "It will take several days to reach our destination. Until then, dwell on what fate you wish for yourself and those you care for, and remember the price if you refuse. I can always remind you if necessary." With a glance Misheltrec opened the door to his main chamber. "Now leave me."

"With pleasure," Maryn spat back as she hurried out of the room, leaving the Wraith to his devices. As soon as she crossed into the main chamber Gorus was at her side.

"He hurt you," Gorus remarked, taking her injured hand in his own. Carefully he probed the injury, each gasp of pain fanning his anger at their captor. "Nothing feels broken, thought it will hurt for a few days. How's your ankle?"

"The pain is bearable now," Maryn replied. She had been blocking most of the pain out, but when her thoughts turned to her partially healed ankle bone the pain burned through, nearly causing her to fall to the floor. Only the strong arms of Gorus prevented a painful impact with the carpet. "Mostly," she smiled. The pain in her midsection had subsided by now, but she remembered the Wraith could likely have done much worse.

"Are you going to be ok?" Setia asked as she sat down beside her older sister. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You are a help simply be being with me," Maryn replied, bringing her sister over onto her lap, being careful to avoid touching her ankle. "As long as I have you to protect me, we will all be fine."

"But I'm too little to protect anyone," Setia replied. She started to hang her head, but her sister snagged her arms and swung her so they were looking eye to eye.

"Even the smallest of us can do great things. That is something Mother said to me when I was around your age," Maryn said as she quickly shut her eyes to stop the tears that came whenever she thought of her mother. "I wasn't able to save her, but I saved your Uncle and many others."

"How?" Setia asked.

"Yeah, how could you fight the Wraith when you were so little?" Orin asked as he moved over to join his sisters. His short brown hair was standing up from rubbing against the wall when he'd slept.

"I used my head," Maryn smiled. "I sneaked up to the top of a hill, and as the Wraith were passing beneath, I caused a massive rock to fall down the hill. It bought enough time for many of our village to make it to safety. I learned that day that your brain can be even more important than your strength."

"Can you teach me to be smart like you," both children asked at the same time.

"Of course I will. As soon as we get out of here."

"When will that be?" Setia asked.

"Soon Setia, soon," Maryn replied. Her sister suddenly gave birth to a large yawn, followed a moment later by her brother. Gorus draped a blanket over them before laying down himself, the bedding of their captor far more comfortable than their former beds in their village, but any one of them would gladly have traded to be back there. "I will protect you," Maryn smiled.

"Thank you Big Sister," Setia murmured as she lay her head against Maryn's shoulder as drifted off to sleep.

"You are welcome," Maryn replied before she herself fell into the warm envelopment of sleep. Together, their small family slept, knowing that somehow, they would survive this trial and make it back to the lives they once knew.

…

Iglaris stalked through the corridors of the hive, shouldering his way past a drone. His anger was still simmering, and no matter how fast or how far he walked it would not lessen its grip on him. He wanted to attack something, but he had no one to fight, and he had already reached his feeding ration for the cycle.

"Argh!" He growled as his fingers once again traced the scar over his eye. Even though the damage had regenerated, every time he saw it Misheltrec entered his thoughts. To think that a Wraith was protecting a human! Even allowing her to take other humans she claimed to 'care for!' The very thought caused Iglaris to hiss in agitation. Then he sensed the one he had been searching for. Rounding a bend he found himself face to face with the hive's third Commander. "Matiel," he said in greeting.

"Iglaris; I sensed your anger from a distance. What troubles you?" Matiel asked, curious as to what would drive the normally agreeable Wraith so far into anger.

"Misheltrec is sheltering four humans we captured in the last culling," Iglaris growled in reply. "One of them nearly lost me my eye," he added, tracing the scar again, the slight indentations in his skin nearly drawing blood as he dragged his nails over them.

"Misheltrec has previously spoken to me on this matter," Matiel replied, resting his weight on the staff all Wraith commanders sometimes carried. "He defeated the humans who injured you in battle and thus claimed her as his own. He also offered you the chance to contest his claim in combat, and I believe his offer stands."

"He is protecting a human!" Iglaris practically shouted, fighting to keep his rage under some sort of control.

"He took her according to our laws," Matiel replied calmly. Misheltrec had already spoken to him regarding Iglaris's quest to feed on his human. Matiel did not share Misheltrec's desire for exploration, but he did not object to it. He and the Keeper had often spoken of Misheltrec's successes, as well as sharing much amusement when he brought back devices which refused to function. "If you are seeking my help in taking the human Misheltrec has claimed, I will not assist you."

"You are a fool!" Iglaris hissed. "Misheltrec wastes time and the resources of our hive in his foolish pursuit of Atlantian technology! His humans could be put to far better use as food!"

"You know I do not endorse Misheltrec's quest, but neither do I condemn it. Misheltrec is wise and an excellent commander of our hive. If you believe you can secure my aid against him by attacking his character, then you are more foolish than I believed," Matiel said as he turned and walked away. Once he heard Iglaris move off he made his way to the Keeper's chamber. He found her pacing her usual route, her feet falling squarely into the worn sections created by her millennia of walking the same steps time and again.

"Matiel, I have been expecting," Ashala replied. "I trust Iglaris has made his position clear?"

"He has," the commander replied, taking a seat on the bench which lay along the table's edge. "I wish to know; do you believe in Misheltrec's quest for Atlantian technology?"

"I do," Ashala replied as she plucked a deep purple fruit from the large bowl which occupied the center of the table. "His latest discoveries may hold the key to the salvation of the Wraith."

"I see, and what would that be?" Matiel asked, picking up a soft green fruit with a purple spot along the side. He idly rolled the fruit in his hand while he waited for the Keeper's reply.

"If I reveal what I know and you find it…strange, what will you do?" Ashala asked, very much aware that Misheltrec's device had to be protected until the Queen awoke and made the decision to change the entire hive. If Matiel and Iglaris were to both attempt to destroy the device…No, she decided, Iglaris was many things, but one thing he was not was rash.

"I would hear your opinion, then confront Misheltrec and seek his council. You know me Keeper; you know I would do nothing to compromise the safely and well being of the hive."

"Misheltrec believes he has found a means to give our hive an advantage over the others," Ashala replied "while at the same time eliminating our dependence on humans."

"What is this means?" Matiel asked, very interested. He enjoyed the sensation of feeding on humans, but his loyalty to the hive and to the Queen was higher. "If this means will ensure our survival, then I wish to know of it."

"Very well," Ashala replied cautiously. "During his most recent culling, Misheltrec discovered an Atlantian device which allowed him to feed on both humans and solid food for sustenance. The humans he has taken allow him to study his Atlantian devices more effectively. With enough of their technology combined with our own, our hive will be able to dominate any other."

"And what of the humans of this galaxy? What will become of them if they are to no longer serve as our food?"

"I do not know," Ashala admitted. "Perhaps we will exterminate them, perhaps they will become our servants. There are humans who have served the Wraith in the past. Or perhaps something once thought unimaginable."

"You speak of humans and Wraith existing as equals," Matiel spoke with great surprise. "I cannot imagine our Queen ever agreeing to such an option."

"Of course not, but humans have proven resourceful when it comes to technology. It that respect they may be worth keeping alive," Ashala replied. "Come with me," she instructed, taking Matiel by the hand and leading him into her sanctum. The large room contained a sizable bed, its sheets crumpled and bunched near the end, and a shelf filled with the skulls of humans the Keeper had found entertaining. The dominant feature of the room however, was the holographic station which stood proudly in the center of the chamber.

"Why have you brought me here?" Matiel asked. A smirk slowly edged its way across his features. "Could you perhaps be considering taking on the capacity of a Breeder?"

"I would never lower myself to such a position," Ashala replied with a smirk of her own. Matiel was easy to predict, but she was still enjoying herself as she entered a series of commands into the holo station, causing it to activate in a wash of green light. Slowly the light resolved into a still image of a vast crystals chamber. Beams of light danced off the polished surfaces. Thousands of Queens were seated in rising rings of thrones surrounding a raised dais upon which sat a pale skinned Wraith female.

"Aureela, the first and last Empress of our race. It was under her rule that we emerged victorious over the Atlantians," Ashala remarked, admiration mixing with longing in her voce. "I knew her, as did Misheltrec. When she was killed during the first Great Hive Clash, our vessel was orbiting the homeworld. Misheltrec went to her as quickly as he could, but he was too late. He blames himself for the fall of our empire."

"And that is why he has spend these last ten millennia seeking Atlantian technology," Matiel said, now beginning to realize why Misheltrec was so obsessed with his humans and his quest. "You have given me a great deal to consider. I will retire and seek you out when I am ready."

"Of course," Ashala replied. "Matiel, if you chose to side with Misheltrec and I, know you will be ensuring the survival of not only our hive, but our race as well."

"I shall," Matiel replied as he left, the door hissing shut behind him.

Feeling fatigued, Ashala lay down on her bed, the soft sheets leeching the tension from her muscles. She allowed the comforting embrace of sleep to claim her, and in the dreams she half-remembered she felt comfort as she had not felt in millennia.

…

Misheltrec rubbed a hand across his brow. It had taken him the night, but he had decoded the Atlantian data on his crystal. It had revealed itself to be a map, listing the locations of Atlantian facilities. One was only three days journey by hyperspace. "At last," he grinned, programming the course into his ship's computer. Grabbing his staff from where it rested by his side, he strode out into his main chamber. His captives were asleep under a blanket, and as Misheltrec walked past them he stopped. The blanket was slipping down off the girl. Without thinking, Misheltrec reached down and pulled it back up. An instant later he was out into the corridor. "Why did I do that?" He asked the air. Ever since his encounter with the Atlantian device he had been experiencing strange emotions. First the desire to not feed, and now this strange warmth in his chest. Perhaps the device had side effects he hadn't yet realized. He would have to find a way to deal with these new impulses.

As he entered the cold morning air he allowed it to snap him out of the trance he hadn't realized he'd entered. By the time he reached the Hive ship he was fully awake and made his way to Ashala's chamber. She was not at her table so he accessed the lock for her side chamber. It did not open for several minutes, and when it did Misheltrec saw his Keeper had been sleeping. "I have discovered the location of an outpost of the Atlantians. It is several days journey from here. I will set out shortly."

"I see," Ashala replied. "If you are able to recover sufficient technologies we may be able to change waking the Queen."

"That is my hope," Misheltrec replied. He was about to say more when Iglaris burst into the chamber, his staff carried in a two handed grip and his eyes focused on his fellow commander. "Iglaris, what do you want?"

"I challenge you for your human captives. I will feed on the one who tried to take my eye!"

"You truly wish to challenge me?" Misheltrec asked in an amused tone. "You know I am your better."

"I will defeat you; you have become weak. Sheltering humans, even feeding them? You have lost your vision Misheltrec," Iglaris accused.

"No, it is your vision that has become clouded. We have lost the vision our ancestors had. We once ruled the galaxy, and if I am successful we soon will again."

"Enough! I came to fight, not listen to your ramblings!" Iglaris growled.

"Very well, but if I defeat you the humans are mine to do with as I wish."

"I accept your terms," Iglaris replied.

"Then let us begin," Misheltrec replied. He led Iglaris outside the hive where they would have room to move. Placing his staff in both hands with the tip thrust slightly forward, he waited for Iglaris to make the first move. After several tense seconds he did, thrusting his staff forward and following behind. Misheltrec sidestepped the staff thrust and blocked the rising knee with his own. Iglaris reversed his swing, knocking Misheltrec off balance and sending him to the ground with a trip from his staff head.

Misheltrec rolled with his fall, avoiding Iglaris's follow up blow while swinging at his opponent's head. Iglaris dodged, but by doing so he left himself vulnerable to Misheltrec's boot meeting his knee, cracking the bone and drawing a cry or rage from Iglaris's throat. "Give up now, and I will not injure you further," Misheltrec offered.

"You will not win that easily!" Iglaris cried, swinging his staff strongly enough to batter Misheltrec's aside and aiming a crippling strike at his head. He swung just as Misheltrec threw a fist full of soil into his face, blinding him. Crying out in rage, Iglaris swung himself to the side, avoiding Misheltrec's strike. Clearing the dirt from his eyes, he turned to face Misheltrec. "Not good enough."

The two Wraith leapt into motion, both using every ounce of their skills. Iglaris's strikes were hard and fast, constantly forcing Misheltrec to duck and parry. Misheltrec's attacks were fluid and controlled, forcing Iglaris to give ground every few seconds. He also used the terrain to his advantage, kicking dirt at Iglaris's eyes and forcing him to use an arm to block.

Finally Misheltrec avoided a heavy slash by Iglaris and rammed the but end of his staff into Iglaris's nose, breaking it with a wet crack and sending a torrent of dark blue blood gushing down his face. A moment later a second strike doubled Iglaris over, and a third hit from his staff left Iglaris on the ground, blood pooling under his broken nose.

"I am the victor," Misheltrec declared, his heavy breathing beginning to slow down. "The humans are mine."

"Very well," Iglaris hissed, venom practically spitting from his voice. "However, I will defeat you one day."

"You are welcome to try," Misheltrec smiled in reply. "I have work to do." As he walked away, Misheltrec grinned. That was one problem out of the way for the time being. Now all that was left was to hope that his Atlantian treasure had not already been claimed.

…

Maryn woke when she heard the door to the chamber opening. Opening one eye halfway, she saw her captor carrying a box of fruit into his side chamber. Easing Setia's head off her shoulder, she slipped off the sheet and got to her feed just as the door closed.

"You are awake," the Wraith remarked casually.

"Why were you bringing such a large amount of food aboard?" Maryn asked in return.

"There is a world several days from here. I did not wish to have you too weak to stand when we arrive."

As Misheltrec moved to the door Setia gave a yawn and opened her eyes. "Ahh, good morning," she said as she stretched her arms. When her eyes found Misheltrec she cringed briefly before smiling. "Good morning Mr. Wraith."

Misheltrec turned to the girl, staring at her curiously for several seconds before stalking out of the room.

"That wasn't nice," Setia pouted.

"Why did you do that Setia?" Maryn asked.

"You said this Wraith was different from the other, so I did something I wouldn't do to a normal Wraith. Did I do something wrong?" Setia lowered her gaze and sat back down on the blanket.

"No, of course not," Maryn replied as she hugged her sister to her. "That was very brave."

"Why do you think he won't feed on us?" Orin asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You always told us that Wraith saw us as nothing but food."

"I know, but until we can find a way to make it to the Ring of the Ancestors we have no choice but to trust that he will keep us alive," Maryn replied. "Right now he needs me to access the technology he is seeking, and as long as he needs me he needs to keep you safe so that I will cooperate."

"Hopefully when we get wherever our captor is taking there will be a Ring we can escape through," Gorus said as he ran through the martial arts exercises Maryn had taught him.

"As do I," Maryn replied. "And perhaps we will be able to take some of what he finds with us, perhaps enough to keep ourselves safe when we make it back to our village."

Suddenly the room began shaking slightly, just enough to be felt. "What's going on?" Setia asked.

"The ship is likely lifting off from the surface," Maryn answered.

"We're going into the stars!" Setia's face suddenly lit up. "Can I see?!" She asked excitedly.

"The windows in this room are closed, and I cannot open," Maryn replied. "Would you like me to tell you a story?" She asked.

"All right!" Setia agreed as she and Orin gathered around their big sister.

"Many years ago," she began, reciting one of the stories her father had often told her when she was younger. As she spoke she made a promise. She would get her family to safety, even if it cost her her life.

…

Misheltrec relaxed back in his control chair as he watched his cruiser enter hyperspace. The organic hull of his ship began resonating as it absorbed the energies of hyperspace. The sound had always proven soothing to Misheltrec. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his breath and searched his mind for the sensations he had buried. They were easy to find, but Misheltrec was still taken back by them. They created a strange, unpleasant warmth in his chest. Focusing his thoughts there, he tried to discover their purpose.

The first image to enter Misheltrec's mind was the human girl, lying with the sheet half off her body. The unfamiliar feeling entered him again. It was similar to what he felt when he was near Ashala, but subtly different. Focusing, he imagined feeding on the girl, drawing the most unpleasant feeling to the surface. It felt like a churning feeling in his abdomen, but this time instead of embracing it, Misheltrec pinned it with his will and scrutinized it. It felt so strange to him he nearly lost his concentration. The strange feeling seemed to squirm under his mind's gaze. No, more like a wall, bending beneath his mental probes. Then he would simply have to break through, for he could sense his former self beyond.

Snapping his eyes open, Misheltrec stalked out of the bridge and into his small stasis bay where he kept several humans in the case he was unable to return to the hive. There were four in cocoons, and all were in stasis. With a mental command he deactivated one of the stasis systems, causing his victim to slowly open his eyes. He tried to struggle when he saw Misheltrec, but the organic fibers restraining him only allowed the tiniest bits of movement.

As Misheltrec stepped forward the revulsion returned stronger than ever, making him feel as though he were about to vomit, but summoning all his willpower he fought it down at the same instant that his feeding arm made contact with his victim's chest. The surge of life force entering his body washed over Misheltrec like a long lost friend. He could feel the revulsion being swept away in the tide of energy and the agonized cries of his victim. Giving voice to a cry of exaltation, Misheltrec drained his victim of years after a few more moments.

When he removed his blood dotted hand from his food, Misheltrec, in that moment, understood. The Atlantians must have been preparing the device to create civil war amongst the Wraith. While they battled over the new feelings of revulsion at eating, the Atlantians would have had a chance to rebuild their forces. "That will not happen now," he said with a grin. Now that he had discovered the weakness in the Atlantians planning, he could spread his gift to other Wraith hives.

Leaving his feeding chamber, Misheltrec made his way to a chamber which he opened with his palm, allowing the device in the door to extract a drop of his blood. When the door opened Misheltrec walked into his sanctum and gazed at his most prized possessions: A long curving sword in a jewel encrusted scabbard and a long nosed pistol rested atop stands of silver metal, and a suit of gleaming silver armor stood between them. At the far end of the room a large painting of a light skinned Wraith female adorned the wall. Misheltrec knelt before the painting and remained there for several long minutes. "Empress Aureela, at last your vision shall be realized," he spoke softly. "With my most recent discoveries our empire has the chance to rise again, unfettered by hunger, dedicated only to ensuring our place among the stars." As he spoke Misheltrec allowed himself to remember the time he had spent at the High Lieutenant of Empress Aureela. Good times indeed. Now, with luck and his ten thousand years of dedication, those times would come again.

After finishing his prayer to the Empress, Misheltrec traced his fingers along the engraved scabbard of his blade. The cold metal brought back images, both pleasant and not. Flinching away, he walked back out into the corridor. Still fresh from his feeding, he made his way back to the bridge where he allowed his body to feel the harmonics of hyperspace. As the harmonies passed through him, Misheltrec allowed himself to enter sleep, where memories from his distant past came to haunt him.

…

10,000 years ago:

Misheltrec was running down a large corridor, the silver metal shaking as weapons fire from orbit struck the palace shield. Drones and commanders rushed everywhere as culling ships and transports began lifting off.

"Misheltrec!" Came a cry from behind him. Turning, he caught sight of one of the palace guard rushing toward him, six drones following close behind.

"Talshir, what is happening?!" Misheltrec asked as his long time supporter joined his flight toward the center of the palace.

"Atrishsala's hives have attacked us! The traitors have laid claim to the throne of Empress," Talshir replied. "We must get Aureela to safety."

"My hive is in orbit, and I have ships coming down now."

"Excellent. You are always prepared Misheltrec."

"It is my duty," the High Lieutenant replied. By this time they had reached the inner chambers of the palace. Misheltrec felt his mind scanned dozens of times by the palace guards, but within minutes he was pushing open the golden doors of the throne room. There Empress Aureela stood surrounded by her elite guard. "Empress," he spoke, giving a quick bow.

"Misheltrec," Aureela breathed. "We must reach my vessel, but a traitor has destroyed by transport."

"I have ships on their way now Empress," Misheltrec replied. "But we will have to reach the eastern landing platform."

"Then let us go before the traitors can penetrate the palace defenses," Aureela replied as a human servant slipped a long crimson cloak around her shoulders and secured it with a silver clasp. "You have served me well," she told the finely dressed man. "However your services are no longer required." With that, she ripped the man's robes off and drained his life force in only a few seconds. "Now we may go," she said.

"I have contacted General Eliphas; his forces are approaching the system now," Misheltrec reported as the group ran along the increasingly empty corridors. "He will be here in time to meet us in orbit."

"Excellent," Aureela replied as she easily kept pace with the slightly taller Wraith. "Once we reach Lethia we shall gather those loyal to us and crush these dissidents."

"My hive stands with you Empress."

Suddenly weapons fire struck the wall beside Misheltrec, who instantly dropped into a crouch, pulling the Empress down as well. Three drones were moving down the corridor, firing as they came. Misheltrec fired three times, the bright silver energy darts exploding the heads of the three enemies and painting the rich tapestries lining the corridors with blood and scraps of brain matter. Even as their bodies fell the group of guards were moving the Empress. The impacts from outside were becoming louder, an indication that the shield was weakening. Taken from the Atlantians, the shield had been designed to defend the Empress from attack. So far it was performing its job admirably.

As the group came to one of the palace's main junctions a group of twelve Wraith were there to meet them, including three commanders. Two of the palace guards were struck by stunner fire and went down, arcs of energy washing over their bodies. The others returned fire, their lancer guns slaughtering the enemy Wraith in seconds. Extremely rare, the lancer guns had been built from captured Atlantian technology and fired pulses of exotic energy which reacted explosively with organic matter.

"We are near the platform, we must hurry!" Misheltrec warned. Just as he said those words an impact collapsed the ceiling overhead. Throwing the Empress to one side, Misheltrec covered his head as rock and dust rained down. When the blast echo had faded, he looked up and saw only three of the palace guards were left, including him. "Empress! Are you injured?!" He asked in panic.

"It is minor," Aureela replied, the cut on her arm already heeling. "We must move quickly. I can sense we have little time."

She was right. Misheltrec could sense that the dissident Wraith, led by the creator of this madness Queen Atrishsala, were close. He and his surviving guards cautiously pushed open the doors to the landing platform and were greeted by a hot wind flecked with blowing ash. Culling ships dueled each other in the air, the silver lined craft of the palace defense force falling in ever increasing numbers. Some were sending down warriors who began firing on the small group of Wraith guarding the Empress. Stunner fire ionized the air around them, brining a stinging odor to their noses.

"My ship is there!" Misheltrec called, pointing to a transport sequestered in a small bay a few hundred meters away. "We will have to make our way across to it."

"Then let us be quick," the Empress replied, drawing her own weapon, an ornate, long barreled lancer pistol. "It is the only way.

With a hard swallow, Misheltrec sprinted into the open, firing from the hip at the ever-increasing number of enemy Wraith. Stunner fire sizzled all around him, and it took every ounce of his training to avoid them. His lancer gun fired again and again, taking down an enemy with each shot. Thick black smoke obscured the more distant enemies as it blew in from the city. Not taking the time to look, Misheltrec dove into cover at the edge of his docking slip as the Empress, her two guards lying paralyzed on the tarmac, came beside him.

"We are nearly there Empress," Misheltrec grinned.

"And that is as far as you will get," a voice taunted from the shadows as a commander appeared, his crimson uniform marking him as belonging to Atrishsalas's hive. "Your false reign ends here Aureela," he grinned, raising a lancer gun, the blood of its former owner still coating the grip.

"You shall not touch her!" Misheltrec cried as he dove at the enemy Wraith, battering his gun aside and knocking it away with an expert fleck of his wrist. The enemy ducked his next strike, striking him in the jaw and buying enough time to draw his blade, a heavy, serrated weapon with a glinting obsidian handle. As Misheltrec drew his own blade he was mentally aware of the Empress taking cover so as not to distract him.

Misheltrec made the first move, attacking low and fast with a cut at his enemy's legs, who parried and slashed a lock of Misheltrec's hair off with his counterstroke. Using all his skill, Misheltrec struck three times in rapid succession, knocking his enemy's blade away and slicing a deep gash into his forearm.

"Why do you betray our Empress?!" Misheltrec demanded as he blocked a chop at his head and sidestepped a kick going for his knee.

"She is a false empress!" The enemy replied as he struck back, forcing Misheltrec to take a step back to block a powerful slash at his head. "She wishes to take our people and make them nothing more than weaklings!"

"That is a lie!" Misheltrec shouted back as he stepped inside his opponent's guard. Keeping his sword back to parry the incoming strike, he raked his metal plated nails across the other Wraith's face, opening four long parallel gashes which flowed into his eyes, blinding him.

Somehow, the other Wraith managed to block Misheltrec's next attack with a spinning parry. "Your time is over! Under the rule of Queen Atrishsala the Wraith will endure forever!" He cried as he caught Misheltrec's blade in the serrated teeth of his own. Bringing up his knee in a snap kick he hit Misheltrec in the gut, then sent him flying into the nearby wall with a devastating upper cut.

Misheltrec hit the wall hard, his head bouncing off the hard metal with a hollow clang. He managed to roll as he landed, grabbing for the traitor's fallen gun, his own lodged in his belt. The serrated blade slashed down, cutting deeply into Misheltrec's wrist as he jerked it away.

"It is the end for you!" The crimson Wraith declared as he grasped his gun and took aim at the snarling Misheltrec when suddenly his chest exploded as a trio of lancer shots impacted him from behind. As his bleeding carcass fell to the ground Misheltrec caught site of the Empress, her lancer pistol steady in her hands.

"I am in your debt Empress," Misheltrec breathed as he telepathically opened the landing ramp of his ship. "Come, we must go."

"Yes, it is time to quit this-" the Empress began to say when a pair of energy bolts struck her behind, knocking her to the ground, two steaming holes in her back.

"NOOOOO!!!" Misheltrec howled as a second red Wraith entered the docking bay. "You will die for this!" He yelled. The enemy Wraith simply smiled, bringing his weapons to bear on Misheltrec. Allowing his rage to take complete control of him, Misheltrec dodged the attacks and sprinted for the enemy Wraith faster than he had ever moved before, time seeming to slow around him. He could see the dust particles as they danced in the air, buoyed by the wind. He saw the Empress's attacker moving his weapon to track his path of attack, but Misheltrec was moving too fast, and the round simply exploded the meat of his left shoulder, igniting a firestorm of pain which only fueled his furious rage.

He struck the enemy Wraith hard enough to shatter half of his ribs, but Misheltrec didn't even slow down. He smashed his fist into the traitor, shattering his jaw with a rock solid punch before slashing one of his eyes and half his face into ribbons. The traitor screamed as Misheltrec continued his onslaught, barely even aware of his actions. Finally, gathering all his strength, Misheltrec wrenched the traitorous Wraith's head completely off his shoulders in a shower of blood.

As his bloodlust fade, Misheltrec rushed back to the Empress's side. The ground under her was already covered with dark blood. Raising her head, she spoke, her voice little more than a whisper. "Misheltrec, you must leave. You have done all you can."

"No, your wounds are not that severe," Misheltrec replied, preparing to use the Gift of Life. Pressing his hand to the Empress's chest, he began channeling his absorbed life force to her, but nothing happened.

"The weapon used some sort of energy which is blocking my ability to heal. I am giving you one last command Misheltrec, my trusted Lieutenant: Flee from this place. I shall perish with my people, but you have the chance to keep our empire from falling. Go to Lethia and command our people in my stead," Empress Aureela whispered as the light finally faded from her ruby eyes.

Misheltrec was reaching down to gather up the body of his Empress when a corner of the docking slip collapsed, showering Misheltrec with rubble. When he dug himself out the body of Empress Aureela was gone, crushed under the tons of metal and stone that had fallen. Only one hand, still clutching its lancer pistol protectively, remained. Grasping the weapon, Misheltrec dashed up the ramp into his transport and began the ascent sequence.

When the transport lifted off, the few surviving palace based culling ships surrounding it, Misheltrec saw the full horror of the attack. The palace and the city surrounding it were in ruins, flames sweeping through the once proud silver spires and towers of the Wraith Empire's capital city. He could hear the mental cries as the last remaining Wraith were killed in the flames or by collapsing buildings. The weight of loss suddenly came crashing down on Misheltrec. The Empress was gone, and with her, the future of the Wraith. Everything would burn in flames.

…

Misheltrec woke with a jolt, shooting up out of the control chair and onto his feet. The soft ripples of the hyperspace tunnel greeted his blinking eyes with their soft blue-white glow. Slowing his breathing, he slowly sat back down and wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow. Checking his main console, he found he had been asleep for nearly ten hours. His ship was nearly ready to drop to normal space for its recovery phase from hyperspace radiation. Misheltrec programmed the computer to sound an alert when the ship dropped to normal space while he closed his eyes and began to mentally examine his mind, searching for any traces of the revulsion he had conquered.

An hour later a brief alert klaxon sounded as the hyperspace window deposited the Wraith cruiser into normal space. Misheltrec had set the navigation system to exit in deep space so as to avoid any possible confrontations with other Wraith as well as to make following his course extremely difficult. It was therefore with great surprise that Misheltrec snapped his eyes open at the shrill pinging of the proximity alert. Focusing the visual sensors on the area just forward of his vessel, Misheltrec was frozen. There, sitting only a kilometer off his bow, badly damaged and blackened but easily recognizable, was the battle ravaged form of an Atlantian warship.

Quickly running a sensor scan, Misheltrec saw that nearly a quarter of the ship had been destroyed and energy emissions were practically nonexistent, but the main hull was still intact! Only in his wildest dreams had Misheltrec thought of discovering an Atlantian warship. If he could repair it… the possibilities were endless. Quickly accessing the controls, Misheltrec brought his cruiser alongside the Atlantian ship. As soon as the docking tube had a solid grip he turned from the bridge and headed for his sleeping chamber. There were a few things he needed.

…

Maryn heard the door hiss open and glanced up from where she had been attempting to brush her daughter's hair with her fingers. The Wraith looked different somehow, then Maryn realized it was because he was smiling. "You find something amusing Wraith?" She asked.

"You will come with me," the Wraith replied, roughly dragging Maryn and dragging her to her feet. She struggled, with when he raised his fist she stopped. "If you follow and do exactly as I say I will give you food. If not, I will feed, and not on what I brought for you."

"Very well," Maryn spat. The Wraith released her arm and she rubbed her wrist. "I will be back soon," she spoke to Setia and Orin before a hiss from the Wraith caused her to turn back and follow him down a dimly lit corridor until they reached a large sealed portal with alcoves on either side.

"Step inside," the Wraith ordered as he backed into the second alcove. Maryn reluctantly obeyed, and a moment later she felt hot strands of material wrapping around her. Her first instinct was to panic and run, but her feet were already stuck to the ground. The strands began meshing together, creating what felt like a second skin. The material formed a clear barrier over her eyes, leaving her with a slit to see through and surprisingly enough, fresh air continued to enter her nose. When the material stopped coming, Maryn found to her surprise that she was still able to move. Indeed, she felt as though she were merely wearing a second set of cloths.

"What is this?" Maryn asked, looking down and seeing her body covered in a layer of dark grey material which felt from the inside much like rope.

"Protection from the vacuum of space," the Wraith replied as he emerged from his alcove in an identical suit of webbing. He reached down and grasped his pistol from a slit in the wall. "Now, you go first," he instructed.

With a short but intense glare, Maryn proceeded down the opening until it meshed with a broken wall which she slipped through, finding herself in a dark corridor composed of metal instead of the organic resin of the Wraith vessel.

Before she could get too absorbed in the strange place the Wraith pushed her forward as he entered the corridor. When Maryn turned to complain she stopped as she saw the Wraith's eyes glowing with a soft blue light. "What is this place?" She asked.

"Move," the Wraith replied, pushing her forward again. "Ask no questions." As Misheltrec ran his gaze over the damaged Atlantian technology, he could see that much of it was still intact, meaning it could be repaired. When his captive stopped, Misheltrec saw she was standing in front of a door frozen barely open. Shoving her aside, he placed his hands on the metal partitions and pulled with all his strength. Gradually ice cracked and the doors slid open, no sound resulting due to the lack of atmosphere. Inside Misheltrec found himself in a room piled high with rows of tubes, stretching high into the ceiling. They were all dark and silent, and when Misheltrec brushed the ice of one, the desiccated skull of an Atlantian stared back at him. A cry from a second tube informed him that his captive had made a similar discovery.

"Who are these people?" Maryn asked as she peered into a third tube and seeing a third dried corpse leering back at her. "And what is this place?"

"I told you to ask no questions," the Wraith replied, forcing Maryn down the rows of pods until he forced open another door. The next chamber was smaller than the pod bay, and was divided into two levels. A large cylinder rose into the ceiling near the rear of the compartment, and consoles lined most of the space along the walls. "Place your hand there," he ordered, pointing to one of the nearby consoles. Maryn obeyed and nearly jerked her hand back when the room blazed into life around them. Consoles lit up and overhead lighting began glowing a soft yellow.

Misheltrec, excited beyond belief, entered a series of commands into one of the consoles, bringing up a schematic of the ship. The ship's main power source was depleted, but its secondary reactor was still operational. Misheltrec activated containment fields to seal the breaches in the hull and began bringing life support back on-line. The Atlantian script was much more complex than anything Misheltrec had seen before, but his millennia of study were now proving their worth as a small vibration in the deck plates signaled the reactor's return to life.

Turning to another station, Misheltrec saw to his immense surprise that a third life sign was located only a short distance away. It had to be one of the ship's original crew. A living Atlantian! Misheltrec nearly lost his footing as he imagined the knowledge he could gain from such a mind. Turning, he grabbed his human by her arm and quickly pulled her back into the corridor, which was now well lit and warming up as life support restored the atmosphere.

Misheltrec located the single active stasis pod and brushed the ice from its lid. Inside he saw an ancient human female, her skin wrinkled and her hair snow white and lost under her bony shoulders. "This is useless!" He hissed as he examined the life readouts above the tube. The woman was so old the stasis field was likely the only thing keeping her alive. He could not sense her thoughts clearly enough to obtain anything useful. There had to be something he could do! Then the thought hit him. It was dangerous, but if he did nothing he would never have the chance to sift through the mind of an Atlantian. Activating the chamber's revival function, he waited as it hissed open. At once the woman's breathing sped up and her body started shaking. "Human!" Misheltrec called "hold her down!"

"Who is she?" The human replied as she rushed over.

"HOLD HER!" Misheltrec thundered, causing his servant to cringe before latching her hands around the Atlantian woman's shoulders. As the woman's spasms calmed a bit, Misheltrec placed his hand over her throat and began forcing his life energy out of his body and into the woman beneath him. Her spasms quickly subsided and her hair returned to a mix of brown and blond as her skin tightened. Finally he took his hand away as the Atlantian woman went still. Scanning her mind, Misheltrec let loose a howl of frustration. She was in a coma!

Maryn, from her prone position on the floor, got her first look at the woman as her captor took her in his arms. "One of the Ancestors," she breathed as she followed the Wraith back towards his ship. "I can tend to her if you wish," she offered, awed by the thought of speaking directly to one of the Ancestors.

"You shall not touch her," Misheltrec hissed. "When we return I shall tend to her. As you have performed your duties well, your family shall eat."

Maryn bit back an angry retort. Food was worth enduring a few insults. If she could find out what her captor wanted with this ship, then she could possibly use it against him. She knew she had the ability to operate the Ancestors' technology, so all she had to do was find a weapon or something similar and she could secure her family's freedom. She kept a careful watch during the return trek to the Wraith ship. She saw many doors but could not read the script on them. But she would find a way, she promised herself. She and her family would be free, even if it cost Maryn her life.

…

Misheltrec shoved his servant back into his sleeping chamber before taking the Atlantian woman into one of the chambers which had once belonged to his crew before their deaths during the Atlantian War. Placing her gently on the small sleeping pallet, he lashed her wrists and ankles to the ends. He did not want her attempting to injure herself. "When you awake," he whispered to her, "you will tell me everything I wish to know, or you will WISH you had died on your vessel."

Making his way back to his sleeping chamber, Misheltrec retrieved the box of fruit he had brought aboard and tossed a piece to each of his human captives before closing the door to his storage room. Running his hand along the shelves, he eventually selected one of the crystal memory devices he had secured from the Atlantian ship. As much as he hated it, his cruiser was too small to tow the ship back to the hive. He would have to wake the Queen and get her to collect the ship. Hopefully a living Atlantian and the promise of one of their warships would be enough to convince her.

As he set to work decoding the Atlantian data, Misheltrec could not hope but feel an intense sense of accomplishment. He had secured not only what was likely the last remaining Atlantian warship but a living Atlantian to divulge it's secrets, willingly or not. Misheltrec hoped it would be the latter.

…

Misheltrec felt the hyperspace window reach out end engulf his ship. As the familiar harmonies relaxed his body he allowed his mind to drift. He had accessed his captive's mind and discovered her plan to use Atlantian technology against him. Did she think him ignorant? From the moment he had discovered her talent he had been careful to leave nothing lying around she could use against him. She was still too valuable to feed on, though the thought did appeal to him. Still, he knew she would not move against him so long as he held her family under the threat of his feeding arm.

When he returned to the hive he would have to confront Iglaris; hopefully the Queen could be woken before he did something reckless. Hopefully the Atlantian would reveal the locations of other treasures which would allow Misheltrec's hive to dominate any other in combat, and there was still the facility his data crystal had shown him. He would have to go there after he secured the Atlantian warship, for with that in his possession the rebuilding of the Wraith Empire could begin.

Suddenly his eyes fixed on a piece of the translated data. It contained a very heavily encrypted message. Though the cipher was far beyond his abilities to break, the title of the message was visible to his eyes. A fundamental weakness in Wraith technology? Misheltrec grinned wide enough to split his face. This report, if accurate, had the potential to be even more valuable than the warship it came from. Even Misheltrec knew of no weakness in Wraith technology serious enough to be a threat. This would allow him to neutralize and hive which opposed his own!

Making his way to the bridge, Misheltrec sat back in his command chair. When he returned to his hive he was now certain the Keeper would wake his Queen and thus allow him to secure the Atlantian warship. It would certainly take some time to repair, but once it was, and its technology procured for the hive, the Wraith Empire would begin again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Secrets of the Past**

Misheltrec sighed as he placed his data pad back down on the desk and massaged his forehead. He had spent twenty hours pouring over the information he had recovered from Atlantian warship's data banks. The idea of a weakness in Wraith technology severe enough to be a tactical advantage offered him, and by extension his hive, a tremendous advantage over their enemies. The encryptions, unfortunately, had proven to be far more complex than any he had seen before.

The lights in his chamber flickered slightly, a signal that his cruiser had emerged from hyperspace. Taking his pad in hand, he crossed out into his bed chamber, stepping over the sleeping forms of his captives. Ever since their return from the Atlantian vessel his subject had been unusually quiet, which he took as a blessing.

Quickly he made his way to the chamber where he had secured the living Atlantian from the warship. Opening the locked door with a thought, he found her just as had left her, deep in a coma, though he could now pick up stray thoughts. "Excellent," he smiled. She was recovering, and soon would provide the greatest secrets of her people to the very creatures who had driven them to extinction.

Feeling the motion of his ship entering the atmosphere, Misheltrec casually made his way up to the command deck, seeing the thick clouds of his hive's homeworld passing by. Despite this being an old sight, it nevertheless gave Misheltrec a sense of peace. This world had been his home for millennia, and some of the memories he had made here never ceased to bring a flash of pleasure to his mind.

The trip down through the atmosphere was as turbulent as ever, but Misheltrec barely registered it. He was greatly anticipating the queen's awakening, for he knew that with the information he had gathered Ashala would approve.

When the thump of landing signaled touchdown, Misheltrec quickly set off for the hive, hardly bothering to breath in the fresh air around him. The hive came into view through the mists, and with a brief nod to the guards he made his way inside. Sensing Ashala's presence in the central chamber he emerged to find her sitting causally on the stone bench, a half eaten piece of fruit in her hand.

"You returned much more quickly than I expected," the keeper remarked. "Did you run into trouble?"

"Quite the opposite," Misheltrec smiled as he sat beside his keeper. "I came across something during my journey with value beyond measure."

"Do tell; you know I detest suspense," Ashala smirked.

"When my cruiser dropped out of hyperspace to regenerate, I found drifting before me the hulk of an Atlantian warship," Misheltrec said simply, smiling at the look of shock on Ashala's face. "But there is more. One of the original crew was still alive and is now my prisoner."

"A living Atlantian? Here?" Ashala asked in disbelief. "What have you learned from her?" Ashala's control was quickly returning as her eyes regained their calm glimmer.

"Nothing yet, she is in a coma, but she will be ready for interrogation within a day, and when she is, she will decode a data file which describes a weakness in Wraith technology severe enough to give whoever possesses it a great advantage over the other hives." As Misheltrec spoke, he saw the joy blossoming in his lover's eyes. "My cruiser is not large enough to bring the Atlantian vessel back here, but the hive is."

"You wish to activate the hive?" Ashala asked. "Only the Queen may do that."

"Than we must wake her. Even without the ship, a living Atlantian could provide us with enough information to make our hive the strongest in the galaxy," Misheltrec explained. "I have already selected a target world to provide sustenance for our crew when they awaken."

"What about your device?" Ashala asked as she finished off the fruit in her hand. "I thought you intended to spread its effects to all the Wraith of this hive."

"I have discovered that the device was created to sow discord amongst us. After my departure, I found myself caring more and more for the humans under my control. I was able to overcome the effects by feeding, but I cannot predict how the rest of us would react to the sensations I experienced. That was the Atlantians' purpose all along, to cause us to fight ourselves while they rebuilt."

"So it is a trap. Typical of them," Ashala sneered. "Nonetheless, a living subject, likely the last in the galaxy, and the possibility of an advantage over the other hives seems worthy of waking the queen. I approve," she said formally.

"Approve of what?" Came the arrogant voice of Iglaris as he stepped into the chamber, Matiel following close behind.

"Misheltrec has secured an Atlantian warship, as well as a living subject for interrogation, AND information which promises us a tremendous tactical advantage over our enemies," Ashala answered.

"And what exactly is this advantage?" Matiel asked as he moved to occupy the stone seat at the head of the table.

"The data is still encrypted," Misheltrec replied. "Once my prisoner awakens I will tear the information from her mind, along with everything else she knows."

"You mean you do not intend to protect her, feed her and seclude yourself away with a second human female?" Iglaris smirked.

"Your idiocy never ceases to amuse me," Misheltrec countered. "Humans are only as valuable as their life force and what they know. And I have all the companionship I require at my side at this moment," he said, pulling Ashala close. The keeper smiled as she put one of her arms around Misheltrec's shoulders.

"I have made the decision to awaken the queen," Ashala announced. "With Misheltrec's recent discoveries, our hive has the opportunity to at last take our enemies in open battle and win."

"So you believe a few relics and a single damaged ship can strengthen us enough to carry us to victory?" Iglaris asked.

"With the technology I have determined is still intact on the Atlantian vessel, yes," Misheltrec replied confidently. "Energy shielding, faster hyperspace engines, possibly even Atlantian weapons. I have spent millennia studying their technology, and I am confident I will succeed."

"And even if this endeavor proves a failure, the only casualties will be the humans we cull on our way to the ship," Matiel added. "I agree with Misheltrec and the keeper."

"You are fools! Nothing good will come of this!" Iglaris hissed as he stormed out of the chamber.

"As expected," Misheltrec sighed. "It does not matter. We shall proceed then?" He asked Ashala.

"Yes, we shall awaken the queen," the Keeper replied, stepping over to an unadorned section of wall and placing her hand on a slight bump causing a hidden door to slide open, revealing a dimly lit passage. "Come."

The three Wraith quickly made their way through the narrow corridor in single file. The temperature dropped several more degrees as they filed into a small chamber lit by four dim blue bulbs set into the walls. The ceiling arced a meter over their heads, and in the center rested a single stasis pod, its opaque lid reflecting the dim light.

Ashala placed her hand on the edge of the pod where the black shell met the gnarled shell which connected it to the floor. With a loud hiss of evaporating moisture, the lid of the capsule disintegrated, revealing the still form of a fair skinned Wraith female, a tan robe covering most of her body. The steady rise and fall of her chest was the only indication she was alive. After several minutes the Queen's eyes slowly opened and she sat up. Misheltrec, Matiel and Ashala all bowed and went down on one knee, their eyes staring at the floor at the queen's feet. . They could feel the powerful mind of the queen wash over them like a gentle wave. "My queen, welcome back," Ashala spoke slowly.

Queen Alsherala breathed deeply and looked down at the three Wraith bowing before her. "Rise," she commanded. "Why have you woken me before the appointed time?" She asked.

"It was I who requested that you be revived on this day my queen," Misheltrec spoke, not raising his head. "I recently came upon a damaged Atlantian warship in my travels and recovered a living Atlantian."

"A rare find indeed," Alsherala remarked "but it does not explain why you woke me."

"My cruiser is too small to retrieve the vessel and bring it back to this planet. Only the hive can accomplish it, and for that your order was required."

"I have reviewed Misheltrec's finds my queen, and there is a great deal of useful technology aboard the vessel," Matiel spoke up. "With it our hive can gain shielding technology as well as faster engines and possibly even a weapon which will ensure our victory over any other hive."

"I see, and you truly believe this plan of yours will succeed?" Alsherala asked as she placed her legs on the floor and swayed for a moment as she regained her balance after nearly a century in stasis.

"I do," Misheltrec replied confidently. "And there is no telling what other information my prisoner will reveal."

"There are tasks I must attend to for now, but I shall consider your request Misheltrec. Leave your findings with me and you shall have my decision within the day."

"I thank you," Misheltrec replied as he rose, placing his data pad on the edge of the queen's pod before he left along with Ashala and Matiel.

Once her servants had gone, Alsherala crossed over to another hidden door an entered her throne chamber, the warm air of the darkly lit room washing over her with a gentle caress and she hissed in pleasure. Emerging from stasis always left a linger cold within her, but she ignored it as she sat on her thickly padded throne and brought up the pad Misheltrec had left her. Reading over the text, she slowly felt a smile grow on her face. "It would seem this may be worth my attention after all." The possibility of a weapon as deadly as the one Misheltrec believed was contained in the Lantian warship's data banks was too valuable to be ignored.

"My queen," came a voice from the edge of the chamber.

"Enter Iglaris," Alsherala called, and waited as one of the guardians kneeled before her. She noted the fresh scar over his eye with a small smile. "It would seem you have lost some of your touch in battle.

"A human," Iglaris hissed, tracing the line over his right eye. "I was about to finish her when Misheltrec intervened. He has since protected her and even assisted her in claiming three more humans, to please her," the commander scowled.

"And these humans, you had prior claim then? I learned from Misheltrec's mind that he defeated you in fair combat for the rights to the humans. Your rash nature seems to not have changed since last we spoke." Seeing Iglaris start to tense she held up a hand to forestall his next outburst. "I know what you would say, and Misheltrec has acted according to our laws. You have no claim to the humans."

"Misheltrec has become weak over the centuries," Iglaris continued, rising and facing the queen directly. "He is obsessed with his pointless quest for Lantian technology. All that matters in what we do here and now, not about longing for a past which is better left forgotten!"

"So, you do not wish a return to the Wraith ruling as masters of the galaxy, with our dominion stretching across all the stars?" Alsherala asked calmly in the face of Iglaris's plainly evident rage. "I well remember the aftermath of the war with the humans Iglaris, and I for one long for the days when all Wraith stood united and strong. I am content to ensure the safety and future of this hive; however if a chance to increase our power with little to no risk to ourselves is handed to me, I shall act on it. Why do you wish to simply ignore it? Is your hatred of Misheltrec really so strong as to blind you to the opportunity before you?"

Iglaris found his words catching in his throat. His queen's words were wise as always, and even his anger was faltering in the face of her words. He felt her mind brushing against his, leeching out his anger as easily as if she were feeding. "What chance do we, a single hive, have of restoring an entire empire which is already little more than a memory? The other hives are scattered, distrustful wary of each other. They would never agree to the sort of future Misheltrec proposes. How can we possibly succeed?" He asked, trying to regain the dominance in the conversation.

"So long as a singe Wraith lives, our legacy will endure. So long as we have hope, will and courage, our resolve will never falter. From one hive to all, the Wraith shall rule for all eternity," Alsherala spoke slowly and with a faraway look in her eyes. "Do you remember those words, Iglaris? They were spoken by the Empress herself shortly before our declaration of war on the Lantians. So long as we never forget what we once had, and still have the drive to endure hardships, that past can never truly be lost to us. Never forget that. Now leave me, I have tasks to attend to."

Iglaris attempted to find a way to rebuff the queen's reply, but nothing came to him. "As you with," he said, and turned and walked out, his rage smoldering in an almost visible trail behind him.

"Pointless," the queen said as she activated her chamber's holographic display and began reviewing the records for her time in stasis. She would have to deal with Iglaris's volatile nature, but that could wait for now. It would take time to prepare the hive for space travel, and knowing she had been woken before the determined time, she could not revive the entire crew with food levels as low as they were. A skeleton crew would suffice for a short time, and if Misheltrec was right, that was all the time which would be required. The possible spoils were worth a small detour she decided.

…

Misheltrec and Ashala were both smiling as they reached Ashala's chamber. They both grabbed a fruit from the bowl on the table and took a bite. Misheltrec spoke first. "I can sense Iglaris's rage from here," he said, pulling out the pit of his food and tossing it back into the bowl. "I will never understand what goes on within his mind."

"If you did, it would likely drive you man," Ashala joked. "It does not matter now; the Queen will agree to your request and soon the secrets of the Lantians will be ours."

"Yes, and with them our hive will be unrivaled in power," Misheltrec beamed, but his smile faded as he looked into Ashala's eyes.

"What is wrong?" The keeper asked.

"I can sense you are troubled by the emotions brought on by using the Atlantian device. I know what they can do, and I shall help you overcome them," Misheltrec said. "The simplest way is by facing the emotions, isolating them and then feeding at the moment they are at their greatest intensity."

"I…do not know if I can. The thought of feeding causes great discomfort here," she said, pointing to her midsection.

"As it did for me, but if you do not deal with them now their severity will only increase." Placing his hand on his keeper's, Misheltrec looked deeply into her eyes and through into her mind. He could sense the new emotions there, the ones the Atlantians had designed to destroy the Wraith from within. "I can sense your confusion, and I understand it. Do you trust me?" He asked honestly.

"Of course," Ashala replied quickly.

"Then trust me now. Before I departed, you asked me if I would feed with you. I now wish to accept that offer."

With a reluctant mental command by Ashala, a drone dragged in the same male human whom she had originally offered to Misheltrec. He struggled in the drone's grip, doing his best to break free. The sight of his wide, fearful eyes caused the emotion within her to churn and make her feel as though she was about to expel what she had just eaten. 'It is normal. Simply allow the emotions to fill you,' the voice of Misheltrec said inside her mind, which she could feel linking with hers. He helped her to stand and slowly, his hand holding her wrist, he brought her feeding arm up.

"No, please! Let me go!" The human shouted, struggling frantically as his eyes, wide with fear, followed the slow progress of the demon's hand toward his chest.

Ashala involuntarily lowered her feeding hand slightly as the human's cries nearly caused her to double up at the strange feelings in her gut. However she felt Misheltrec keep her in place. 'Do not let yourself become distracted. Focus on the emotions and bind them," he encouraged.

'I am trying,' Ashala replied as she focused her mind on finding the core of the emotions churning inside of her. Finally she received a flash image of a young Wraith child, her body desiccated and dry. A moment later she saw herself staring at a mirror, her feeding hand wet with the blood of the girl at her feet. This is the source of these feelings?

"Yes, the device draws on your most painful experiences. Now defeat it!" Misheltrec ordered, and with a sudden surge of anger at the Atlantians for forcing these emotions on her, Ashala latched her feeding arm onto the human.

The instant she felt the life force flooding into her body she felt the feelings grow dimmer and dimmer until they finally vanished. As the drained human corpse fell to the floor she looked up into the smiling face of her favorite. "I understand now. I was not able to feed. Without you I would likely have allowed the human to live," she said as the two Wraith sat down on the bench.

"The Atlantians made the mistake of relying too much or our distrustful nature. Alone only the strongest minds along us would be able to resist its influence. That could turn to our advantage," Misheltrec smiled. "If I can discover a way to increase the amount of radiation the device generates, it should be possible to turn it into a weapon. Entire hives could fall in civil war while we wait and strike them when they are at their most vulnerable."

"If it comes to that I agree, but I would much rather see our kind unite and restore our lost empire," Ashala replied.

"As do I; however we must prepare for the likely possibility that many other hives will fight us. After our war I do not imagine there are any leaders left strong enough to unify the Wraith as Empress Aureela once did." Misheltrec's gaze dropped as he mentioned the Wraith empress.

"You still carry the pain of her death with you."

"I will never forget my failure," Misheltrec said. "It was my responsibility to ensure her safety. I failed and now I stand a mere commander on a hive when I was once the High Guard of the empress herself."

"You did all that was in your power. If Queen Alsherala thought you a failure she would have killed you when we fled from the homeworld," Ashala pointed out, taking Misheltrec's chin in her hand and bringing his gaze up to hers. "You saved many lives with your actions that day, including mine and all the Wraith on this hive. You are not a failure." Bringing Misheltrec's face closer to her own, Ashala tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"At least you have returned to admiring your own race," came the sudden voice of Iglaris as the commander strode into the chamber, a frown still caressing his face. "I would hate to see you doing such a thing with your captives."

"What is it this time?" Misheltrec asked as he stood, one hand remaining on Ashala's shoulder. "The queen is considering my request and I sense you have failed to change her mind."

"The queen will decide for herself," Iglaris replied as he casually made his way to the corpse of Ashala's meal. "And you are feeding again, very relieving to see."

"What do you want?" Ashala repeated Misheltrec's question.

"I simply wished to inform you that you are due to oversee a culling shortly. It would be…damaging… to the world if I were to take your place, though I would be quite willing," Iglaris smiled darkly.

"That will not be necessary," Misheltrec said. "I am more than capable of commanding a simple culling." Turning to Ashala he smiled down at her. "I shall return before Queen Alsherala makes her decision."

"Try not to pick up any more strays," Iglaris called as Misheltrec left the chamber. Shifting his gaze down to Ashala his frown switched into an arrogant smirk. "Misheltrec may have gone, but I have no pressing duties at the moment," he whispered as he brought his hand down to rest on Ashala's shoulder.

"Do not touch me," the keeper hissed as she rose to her feet. "We have never been allies Iglaris, much less companions. What give you the right to even lay a hand on me?!"

"I was simply attempting to relieve your needs," the commander smirked. "However, if I am not needed I shall take my leave."

"Then do so," Ashala said as she stood and stormed into her private chamber, the door hissing shut behind her.

Iglaris smirked again as he picked up the pit of the fruit Ashala had been eating. Depositing it into a small black container he strode out of the chamber, chuckling softly to himself.

…

Miriel looked up as her captor returned, a scowl decorating his face. She stopped herself from releasing a sarcastic comment jumping on the tip of her tongue and lowered her gaze back to her sleeping younger brother and sister. "Do you require my skill this time?" She asked casually as she adjusted a lock of Setia's hair. The Wraith didn't reply as he opened the door to his chamber and shut it behind him. "I will take that as a no."

"What did he want?" Orin asked as he looked up from where he had been playing with a group of wooden cubes, trying to stack all ten on top of each other.

"Likely more of his studies," Miriel replied as she resumed her place beside her sleeping husband and daughter. She has just laying her head on his shoulder when her captor emerged again, a small silver device in one hand. He swept it over her and her family's heads, nodded and quickly left.

Reaching down, she felt her ankle, finding the pain lessened from the day before. Soon she would be able to make full use of it, and when she could she knew she would find a way to escape. In the days since her capture she had been studying every inch of the room, and she had managed to locate a portion of the floor which seemed to depress slightly more than the rest when her captor walked over it. It was the same texture as the rest of the organic material, but felt slightly warm to the touch. Extending her shackles to their limits, she got one hand over the spot and resumed scraping at the floor with her fingernails. Slowly the material had been coming away, but it seemed to heal the indentations she made every night while she slept. "I will not give up," she promised herself as she went back to work, dragging her nails across the organic covering and slowly making a shallow furrow. "I will not give up."

…

Misheltrec sank into his command station, sighing deeply as he activated the cruiser's systems. The drones had already boarded and were waiting in the spare crew quarters for when the cruiser arrived at the world scheduled for culling. It would have been simpler to send a few culling ships, but Misheltrec had not wished to leave his subjects alone with Iglaris likely on the prowl.

Iglaris, he seethed, had once again managed to interfere with his personal affairs. As the engines powered up and the vibrations intensified, he allowed them to massage his muscles until the ship cleared the ground and rose into orbit. The orbital ring glinted as the sun's light reflected off it.

When the ship reached safe altitude the hyperspace engines activated and with a lurch the ship leapt into hyperspace. Once the transition was completed Misheltrec reached into his clothing and pulled out his translation device. Connecting it to a slot on the arm of his throne he activated the cruiser's holographic display. Atlantian and Wraith characters immediately began scrolling in mid-air.

As he began translating the writing, he managed to determine that the location he had previously found was in fact the last known location of one of the Atlantian city ships. The last record indicated that the ship had been attacked by a Wraith fleet. "Interesting," he said. He had not known of any city ships which had survived the war. He would have to investigate after he finished the culling and securing the Atlantian warship.

As the hours passed, Misheltrec slowly deciphered more of the heavily encrypted data, and soon his entire attention was devoted to the characters and words slowly revealing themselves to his eyes. He idly wondered what his captive Atlantian would think of a Wraith learning the principles of Atlantian shield generation or the locations of various outposts and supply facilities. He knew that with the data he held in his hands his hive would soon be the strongest it the galaxy.

He was jolted from his study be the sudden deceleration of his ship emerging from hyperspace. Looking out the bridge window, he saw the lush green world below him, broken by a single orange desert covering half of the eastern continent. One of the richer worlds under his hive's control, the humans were divided into many small villages, each one holding enough humans for a single culling.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Misheltrec activated the descent sequence, and soon the ship shook as it entered the atmosphere. Clouds were slashed apart as the narrow bow of the Wraith vessel tore through the lazily tumbling formations. He even saw a flock of bright red feathered birds scatter as the ship came in to land in a large clearing a short distance from the village. A quick volley from his cruiser's forward batteries exploded a storehouse and set people fleeing from the other wooden huts.

Quickly making his way to the rear of the ship, he joined the dozen drones he had chosen for the culling. One of them held a barely conscious human. Misheltrec quickly drained him of his lie force and threw the lifeless body onto the ground outside the ship as he made his was down. His staff swaying in one hand and his stunner clenched securely in his other, he lowered the ramp and allowed the cool, humid air to wash over him. It carried the scents of grass and burning wood, a pleasant smell he had grown to enjoy over the centuries.

The first humans came into sight quickly, men armed with wooden shields and metal tipped spears which they hurled at the Wraith. One buried itself into the shoulder of a drone. Another, whistling through the air, was batted aside by Misheltrec as he fired a rapid series of pulses from his stunner. One human took a shot in the leg and fell to the ground, while the others were blocked by the shields as the men took cover amongst the tall trees.

Misheltrec stalked forward, his senses at full alert as he allowed the frustration he had been suppressing to come to the surface. When the humans attacked again, this time with arrows fired from archers high up in the branches overhead, Misheltrec rolled out of the path of the first and second while snapping off a shot with his stunner which sent a female tumbling to the ground. She hit a dense shrub and didn't move.

As the drones opened fire the remaining humans fled, leaping from branch to branch in a display of agility which Misheltrec admitted was impressive. As they fled he crossed over to the female he had shot. She was unconscious but only lightly injured from her fall. He picked her up and handed her to one of his drones, who set off back to the cruiser. "The rest will not be far," he said as he resumed his march on the village. The humans of this world always fled quickly, but they left their oldest behind if they were to slow to make the escape. Misheltrec, for a brief moment, experienced one of the emotions the Atlantian device had cursed him with. He felt sorrow for those who had been left behind to die. He quickly suppressed it, snarling at the momentary distraction is had caused him.

As he listened for humans fleeing a strange feeling surged through him, as if he were being watched. Deciding to take no chances, he pulled out the life energy scanner his subject had activated for him. He had not used it thus far because he had wished a more stimulating hunt. The device showed his and a clump of readings he knew to be the group of drones scouring the immediate woods. However there was a cluster of five readings off to his right where he could see nothing.

He summoned three of the drones to take point in front of him as he advanced towards the readings. A pair of birds called to each other overhead in high pitched, echoing cries while a black tailed creature with three horns on its head dashed into a burrow. Misheltrec smiled as he imagined even the creatures had learned to fear the Wraith.

As he neared the trunk of a large tree whose branches blocked out most of the light his ears picked up a pair of sharp metallic snaps. He dove to the ground, dropping his staff just as his three drones were his by bullets from within the gnarled roots of the tree. The sudden pounding noise from the weapons firing at his sent Misheltrec's ears ringing. Quickly rising to his feet, he moved into cover behind a nearby tree. He risked a glance around and saw that his three drones were still moving, but received a second volley of fire and fell again.

Snapping off a shot with his stunner, Misheltrec aimed for the flashes he knew marked the positions of his attackers, but to his disappointment hit nothing. He ducked back behind the tree as splinters of bark and tree wood peppered his coat, filling the air with the rich smell of sap. "At last, something worth my presence here," he smiled as he drew the grenade he had carried in his coat for centuries. Activating the timed detonation, he heaved it into the air as hard as he could. The silver sphere sailed through the air and smashed into a cluster of roots.

The explosion blasted a huge cloud of dirt and wood splinters into the air, the sound of the explosion echoing life a clap of thunder through the closely packed trees. Screams became audible a split second later. Misheltrec was already moving, cutting through the air at a full run towards the enemy position.

Jumping down into the still clearing dust he rolled on impact, avoiding a close burst of fire and returning the favor with his stunner, striking a form tracking with a rifle and dropping it with a flash of energy as the energy raced over the human's body. Finishing his roll he leapt to his feet. His Wraith eyesight spied a second form aiming another rifle at him. Diving to the side, Misheltrec fired a pair of stunner blasts at his enemy, who cleverly dropped out of sight. Spying a crate just to his left, Misheltrec also sought cover as he waited for his enemy to strike back. As he crouched there, his body tense and alert, he realized how much he had missed situations like this; up against an enemy who had the power and training to actually fight back. It had been so long he could barely remember his last real fight. It was exhilarating!

Risking a glance out to the side, Misheltrec jerked his head back just in time to avoid a stream of metal slugs which began eating away at his cover, sending splinters flying. He considered calling his drones, but he knew they would have heard the gunfire and be on their way. And besides, he wanted to finish this himself. His battle skills were showing their age, and he finally had a genuine opponent. Reaching deep into his coat, he grasped a cool metallic object, and reverently withdrew a slender barreled pistol of silver metal. An ornate grip fitted perfectly to his hand, and as he flipped a tiny switch a low hum could be heard. "At last, a foe worthy of you," he said with a smile.

Suddenly the fire stopped. Hearing footsteps rushing away from him, Misheltrec slowly lifted his head out of cover. Now that the smoke had cleared he saw that the chamber he had dropped into was barely wide enough for a dozen men to stand abreast and shadows danced of the floor where the sun filtered through the roots all around. Several wooden crates were stacked in his corner, and next to them lay a human in pale green and brown uniform. His rifle lay at his side and Misheltrec picked it up with curiosity. He had not come across many people who used weapons like this; many who reached the level of technology required were culled severely.

Knowing he had to find the one who had run, Misheltrec contacted his drones, telling them to take the man and everything in the chamber to his ship and secure them, he rushed off after the fleeing prey. A cool wind had begun to blow, and it carried the person's scent back to Misheltrec, who moved with all the speed he could muster. His body was still full of excitement and pleasure, and as he began to hear the snapping twigs and rustling shrubbery of his prey he smiled. He began snapping off shots with his lancer pistol, the sharp hiss of the shots dwarfed by the small explosions of dirt and shrubs as his shots closed in around his fleeing food. At least once he heard a grunt of pain, followed by a louder suppressed scream. He almost had his prey.

Suddenly the ground collapsed and his left boot sank suddenly into the ground. The shock of the sudden stop sent Misheltrec sprawling to the ground, twisting his leg badly as he hit. He let out a loud growl of pain as he pulled his leg from the pit trap set by his enemy, cursing himself for making such a foolish mistake. As he slowly pushed himself back to his feet a loud crack echoed and a sharp pain exploded in his shoulder as his prey opened fire.

Two more shots dug into his shoulder and chest as Misheltrec got to his feet. He could now see his target cowering behind a rock, his rifle held steady at Misheltrec. The Wraith commander calmly looked back, knowing that he couldn't run with his leg injure. His prey smiled in triumph, but when he fired his weapon all that came was an empty clacking. Smiling, Misheltrec stalked towards the man, who he could now see wore the same uniform as the other at the chamber he'd found. The man dropped his rifle and raised a smaller weapon, firing one shot after another. Each impact ignited another explosion of pain in his chest but Misheltrec, furious over his mistake, simply walked forward, taking the pain as it came. He felt one shot pierce his lung, but even as his breath caught in his throat he raised his pistol and fired, the bolt exploding the hand which held the offending weapon, dropping the cowering man with a scream which was pleasure itself to the Wraith commander. Looking down, he saw not the fear he had expected, but rage glaring back from green eyes straight into his own. The fact caused him to smile even wider as he felt his injuries begin to heal. "Now, you are mine," he said simply.

…

Trooper Acastus Kolya glared up at the Wraith looming over him, the white hot pain from his lost hand and the searing agony from the nearly severed lower right leg which had forced him to stop running were both doing their best to tear a scream from his lips. "Now, you are mine," the Wraith said, grinning.

"You will get nothing from me," he spat back at the Wraith, wishing for all the world he had a grenade. Far better an noble to die for your people than allow yourself to feed the demons known as Wraith his superior Cowen had always said. "Simply feed and be done with it," he dared while slowly reaching for him knife. He would fight to his last breath, and by the ancestors he would try and take this damned Wraith with him.

"I think not. I have something far worse planned for you," the Wraith said as he reached into his coat and drew his stunner weapon. He had failed his people; he knew that he would now be nothing more than food for the creatures that had nearly destroyed the Genii so long ago. Then the Wraith fired. The next things Acastus Kola knew was a short wave of burning pain before his world faded to black.

…

Misheltrec quickly took in the pool of blood rapidly growing around his prey. Already his skin was growing paler, and it was obvious he would not survive much longer. Still, Misheltrec wanted to know where his weapon had come from. There was the second prisoner he had taken, but two subjects always held more information than one. Sighing, Misheltrec reached inside his coat and pulled out two small black orbs. Placing one on the stump of the human's arm and the other on his leg, Misheltrec pressed a small bump on the top of each globe and they instantly glowed bright orange for a moment, bringing the stench of cooked meat to his nose.

Reaching down, Misheltrec picked up the man's weapons. They were heavier than his stunner, and around the stump were several metallic objects which were still warm to the touch. "Interesting," he said to himself as he heard his drones coming up behind him. "Take him to the ship," he ordered as he handed the weapons to one drone and the body to another.

As he started back to the ship, his injured lung still burned in his chest, and his leg sent jolts of agony racing up to his brain, but he accepted the pain. It was a reminder of something he had forgotten; Wraith were not invincible. It had been so long since he had fought as hard as he had today that in his enjoyment of the combat he had forgotten a lesson which had kept him alive during the Atlantian War.

As his steps and breathing became easier, he began planning for how he would track down where these human warriors had come from. If they had developed weapons like the ones he had faced today then they were long overdue for a culling. He would take great pleasure in extracting the answers he sought from those he had captured.

As he planned out different questions and methods of obtaining answers, Misheltrec found his thoughts turning to the Atlantian warship and the possible location of the city ship. In all his millennia of searching he had never come across such monumental finds, and it had somehow begun just after he had captured that human female. Coincidence, it had to be. She had been given to him so he could advance his dream of unifying the Wraith.

Unifying the Wraith; the thought alone brought a grin to Misheltrec's face. When he slept, he often dreamed of standing in the capital palace, the Assembly of Queens and Empress Aureela standing proud, watching the Atlantian city sink beneath the waves. The light shining through the crystal dome bathed the entire massive chamber in silver light, and outside the sounds of celebration could be heard. As the cheers echoed through the chamber however, his dream would suddenly shatter, leaving him in the burning palace with the Empress dead in his arms.

Misheltrec was woken from his memories by the sound of a stunner blast. Glancing up sharply he found himself standing at the rear of his cruiser. His drones were carrying the limp bodies of the nearly two dozen humans who had been orderly laid out on rows aboard the ship. The bodies of the two drones who had died in the exchange of fire were lying off to one side. They would be taken back, but only to show the humans that no Wraith died in battle. Since all drones looked alike, they humans sometimes believed the Wraith were truly demons sent to claim their souls. They were right in a way, Misheltrec mused.

As he made his way up the ramp, he sensed he was being watched. Turning back to the forest, he was able to make out the form of a human child hiding in the brush, staring at the backs of the drones. "A family member," he deduced. Again a pang of unpleasantness ran through him, the residual effects of the device. This time though the feeling served only to irritate him even further. Drawing his killing weapon, he fired a pulse that exploded the bush in front of the child, sending it running away, screaming with pain from the shrapnel peppered into its skin. Frowning, he closed the ramp with a thought and stalked through the corridors, a bit warmer than usual from the wind entering through the now closed hatch.

When he made it to the command chamber Misheltrec immediately activated the engines and the ship quickly rose from the ground. As the village came back into view, he fired several pulses into the structures, splintering some and sending up plumes of flame and dark smoke, but leaving enough intact that the humans would return and repopulate the settlement.

Once the cruiser reached orbit, Misheltrec felt the familiar tug of the ship entering hyperspace. As the rhythmic waves of blue and white began passing slowly by he took his leave, heading for where he knew his two newest captives were cocooned. It was time to get the answers he sought.

He found them exactly where he had last seen them, and with a quick thought command the stasis function of the cocoons was taken offline. The men at once began to look around until their gazes found Misheltrec. "Welcome aboard my vessel," he said simply. "You will tell me everything I seek to know, and if I am feeling merciful I will allow you to survive for a bit longer."

"We will tell you nothing Wraith," the human with a scan running the length of his face and bright, hate filled brown eyes responded. He smiled for a moment until he felt something hammer away at his head, then he began convulsing, his arms and legs acting with a will of their own. Liquid fire races along his extremities, up his spine and into his brain where it built and built every moment until a scream was forced from his mouth, echoing along the corridors for a long time after it ended.

"You will unless you wish to spend an eternity in that state," Misheltrec replied smugly, sensing the pain his prisoner was experiencing. Reaching into his mind, he probed the man's thoughts. His surface thoughts were hot hatred directed at Misheltrec of course, along with a sense of failure and several names. "So, you are called Kolya; and you are of a race known as the Genii, interesting. I know of your people, yet my hive has never encountered weapons such as the ones you carry on your world. Why?" He asked, slowly pressing his feeding hand down onto his prey's chest.

"I have already said, I will tell you nothing," Kolya replied, spitting in Misheltrec's face.

"That, was not wise," Misheltrec said, suddenly turning and latching his feeding hand onto the other Genii, taking just enough of his life force to create a long scream and grey his hair a bit. "I will ask again, where do your weapons come from?"

"Do what you wish to us; we will never betray out people."

"Very well, it is more enjoyable this way," Misheltrec smiled as he tore into the second Genii's mind, observing his life through the years and searching for the source of his technology. He saw many worlds, each one home to a small number of Genii, as well as their ring addresses. He also caught glimpses of the Genii world, where he saw a female and several children, but when he looked deeper he found himself back at the family. "You have been trained to resist me," he frowned. "Where did you get knowledge of how?!"

"Go feed on yourself!" The Genii replied, his thin beard holding a line of drool from the mental assault.

"When I find your world, I will take great pleasure in feeding on your family," he smirked. "Jahli, Lanko, and little Keyle; I am certain their screams will last for a very long time," he whispered in the man's ear. He struggled violently in the cocoon but accomplished nothing but entangling himself further. "Unless you tell me what I wish to know."

"You are wasting your time," Kolya chuckled. "He will tell you nothing."

"All right, all right! I'll tell you," the man yelled. "Spare my family!"

"What are you doing?!" Kolya yelled, causing Misheltrec to lower his feeding arm.

"Very well, tell me what you know," Misheltrec commanded.

"Come a bit closer; my throat is sore and I am losing my voice," the Genii pleaded.

Misheltrec began to lean forward, but stopped when he sensed a spark of pleasure in the Genii's mind. Stepping back, he grinned and raised his feeding arm. "An old trick, and one I have experienced too often to be fooled by it. I shall take great pleasure feeding on your family," he said, then snapped his feeding hand onto the man's chest and began feasting. The screams, louder than any before, were music to the Wraith as he took the man's years from him one after another as his skin grew wrinkled and his body gaunt. Finally he took the last year and the now limp body lolled back, the head turning so that dead eyes stared into the man called Kolya's living ones. "Your demise will not be so quick," he promised as he walked away, feeling Kolya's eyes on his back.

…

Matiel slowly made hid way down an empty corridor, the dull thuds of his staff against the organic material of the floor the only audible sound. Deep in thought, his feet carried him along the paths he had walked for millennia. His steps had worn into the organic material of the floor just as Ashala's did in her own chamber. Once every few hours he would come across a drone doing their own patrol, searching for nonexistent intruders or overseeing the minor operations of the hive while it slept alongside its crew.

As Matiel walked, he pulled out a book Misheltrec had given him just before he had left for the culling. The small, red bound volume was written in one of the human languages both Wraith commanders had learned during the long years between cullings. Quickly finding his place, he began reading. "The war grows ever worse, for the Wraith commit more ships to the front every day. Our fleet had been badly damaged defending Homeworld from the latest attack, but our pleas to our allies have gone unanswered. They have abandoned us to their fate while they cower in their mighty fortresses. Even as they fall one by one they hide, cowards that they are. The Genii Empire has ruled space for centuries, and now, thanks to the incompetent experiments of our 'allies' and their inability to clean up their own mess, we face annialation at the hands of these demons they have unleashed." As he read more, Matiel was forced to admire the courage of the Genii, whom he distantly remembered as being one of the minor space capable powers which had opposed the Wraith. The hive, along with a dozen others, had defeated them swiftly and culled their worlds. "Learn from those who oppose you and incorporate their skill into your own," he remembered Misheltrec saying once.

"A wise lesson," a soft voice said from behind the commander.

Whirling around, Matiel saw Queen Alsherala standing relaxed behind him. Her off-white robes were stained a light lack by the low light. Her expression was one of curiosity as she glanced at the book in his hand. "My Queen," he said as he bowed.

"Rise," she commanded. "What is that?"

"A gift from Misheltrec," Matiel replied. "A war journal of one of our old enemies. Long since culled, but as I am required to remain awake for the long centuries of your sleep it is necessary to find…activities to occupy my time."

"I have no objection," the Queen replied, walking ahead of Matiel and motioning for him to follow. "I have completed by review of activities while I have slept. As always you, my caretakers, have done your tasks well. Now however it seems we find ourselves in a new situation. A chance to at last claim victory over our rival hives and claim technology to transform our hive into the strongest in the galaxy."

"A rare opportunity to be sure, but we must not act with haste," Matiel cautioned. "I do not openly support Misheltrec's quest to acquire new technology, but neither do I condone Iglaris's rash opinions of maintaining the present state of order."

"That is why I value your counsel; you can see both sides of a situation. Misheltrec and Iglaris each have their own agenda but retain loyalty to the hive, while your only agenda is to ensure the well being of the hive itself."

"Of course, how could I do any different my queen?" Matiel asked. "During the Great War I served at your side longer than any other commander on this hive, and together we survived our civil war and laid claim to a large enough area of space to ensure our security. So long as the hive is safe I have no other wishes."

"You have no desire to see the empire we lost so long ago rebuilt, as Misheltrec does?" Alsherala asked, softly touching her commander's mind with her own. As always she sensed the solid core of discipline which lay at the heard of his mind, unyielding and unchanging.

"Of course I do," Matiel answered his queen's question as he telepathically opened a webbing door and stepped into the bay where the culling ships were kept. "I simply am in no great rush. Both Iglaris and Misheltrec both have their own visions of how the future should unfold. I am simply content to allow your plan to unfold as you see fit me queen."

"I have made my decision. We will retrieve the Lantian warship," Alsherala said. "With the other hives in this area still sleeping we have no significant threats to concern ourselves, and the technology on that ship could provide us with a significant advantage over the other hives."

"I agree with your reasoning my queen. I shall prepare my vessel for the journey," Matiel replied. Turning and walking away, he stopped and turned back. "Have you informed Iglaris?"

"I have; he understands his place and is preparing his own vessel for the journey."

"It would appear your return has reminded him of his place," Matiel smiled.

"Iglaris has a simple mind. He is driven by hate, and if given a direction he is fairly easy to manipulate," the queen replied.

"Yes, I have discovered that myself," Matiel replied. "I will contact you when my vessel is ready for departure." With a nod from his queen Matiel continued down the corridor, eventually coming to one of the armored portals set into the outer hull of the hive. With a thought the portal retracted with a heavy sucking sound, allowing a gust of cold air in. Paying it no mind, Matiel walked out into the mist filled night air.

Looking up into the sky, he could barely make out the brightest stars in the night sky. The mists allowed a few to shine through at a time, but Matiel knew each one from the many nights he had spend walking the outer hull of the hive.

A short walk along the gentle swell of the buried hive Matiel came to a large open plane where his cruiser rested, its hull glistening with moisture. Unlike the hive, which was mostly overgrown by the hillside and forest, the cruiser was bare and clearly ready to launch at any moment, though most of the vessel's lower half was covered in concentrated fog.

Strolling down into the fog, he felt the temperature drop a bit more as the fog closed in around him, but his Wraith eyes easily cut through it, allowing him to find the aft ramp of his cruiser. Lowering it with a thought, he quickly made his way inside. The darkened interior was replaced with the blue glow from bio-bulbs and a gentle vibration signaled the start up of the primary reactor.

The few drones which made up the crew of Matiel's cruiser had assembled in the command section, the seven of them holding their stunners over their chests in a salute. "Stations," he commanded as he took his place at the center of the chamber and linked his thoughts to the ship's systems. Bringing up the holographic display, he slowly examined the various systems, small pieces of the holographic ship flashing from green to blue.

Once all sections had been checked, Matiel stood and marched out of the command section, passing through several corridors until he arrived at his personal chamber. It was spartan, much different than Misheltrec's chamber which he had visited several times. A small desk and chair occupied one corner of the room near the viewing window, and the glyph representing the hive of Alsherala's hive adorned the other three walls, but otherwise the room was barren except for a small padded cot which rested beside the desk.

Taking a seat at the desk, Matiel took a cloth from his robe and wiped away a small amount of dust which had gathered before placing his hand on a slight bump on the left hand side. Almost immediately a section of the desk split and allowed a small conical device to rise up and activate, creating a small holographic field in which, after a short pause, appeared the face of Misheltrec. "Matiel, to what do I owe this contact?" The commander asked with a small grin.

"Queen Alsherala has approved your decision to retrieve the Lantian warship," Matiel replied calmly. "She intends to depart soon after your return."

"Excellent; I came across several interesting specimens in my culling. They are called Genii, and one of them caused me great injury to capture."

"They must have been quite formidable to give you such a challenge. I have read of the Genii in the tome you left me. They once ruled a small empire near our sector, and may be living in underground cells across the galaxy."

"An interesting matter, but for another time. In my decoding of the data I retrieved from the Atlantian vessel I came upon the last known location of one of their city-ships," Misheltrec said with a great deal of pride in his tone. "Once we retrieve the ship I intend to go and determine if there is anything left of it worth salvaging."

"A wise decision," Matiel responded. "You may also be interesting to know that Iglaris has been brought in line by Queen Alsherala. A temporary solution I am sure, but a welcome one nonetheless."

"Indeed. My vessel will be entering the system within the hour. We will talk again then," Misheltrec said as he severed the connection.

With the connection gone, Matiel returned the communication device to its hidden location inside the dark organic material of his workplace with a quick though. With no pressing tasks to attend to, he moved out of his chamber and back into the corridors of the cruiser. Passing through the slowly warming space, he soon found himself standing near one of the secondary crew chambers, long ago damaged in a battle with the Lantians and never repaired. Matiel opened the door and stepped into the only chamber of his vessel without its own life support. In space the room would be a complete vacuum, and even now the temperature was far colder than the rest of the ship.

Crossing over to a section of fallen wall, Matiel pressed his hand to the floor and at the same time speaking three words so softly even he could barely hear them. The result was a square section of the floor rising with a hiss of compressed air. When Matiel lifted the organic floor plate, he reached down nearly the entire length of his arm and slowly pulled out a bundle of cloth. Unfolding it with great care, he slowly unwrapped a dagger, its surface stained blue with Wraith blood. On the black metallic hilt was a crest much different from Alsherala's and done in bright crimson rather than the pitch black of Alsherala's hive.

"The time is approaching," Matiel said to himself. Soon he would make the decision he had spent millennia debating, and he truly hoped it was the right course of action.


	5. Chapter 5: Shards of the Past: Part Two

**Chapter Five: Shards of the Past Part Two**

Misheltrec quickly made his way down the main corridor of his cruiser, the energy from the Genii prisoner still singing in his blood. The last of his injuries from the planet had healed, but the thrill of his hunt still lent a smile to his face. It had been the most enjoyment he had had in centuries.

As he walked he examined the weapon the man named Kolya had used against him. It appeared to use a simple trigger mechanism to launch a solid projectile and had a very limited ammunition supply. Still, he knew he could find a use for it. He tucked it into his cloak as he came to the room the Atlantian woman was held. Opening the door with a thought, he saw to his delight that the woman was awake and slowly working on freeing herself from her bonds. "You are wasting effort," he taunted as he entered. "Your bindings are self-healing and, I assure you, quite unbreakable."

"Whatever you desire of me Wraith, you will not succeed," the woman replied. "You will however tell me what has happened to my ship and its crew."

"A strong will, I like that," Misheltrec said, stepping up to the side of the sleeping pallet. "But you will tell me what I wish to know, and depending on the swiftness of your replies, you may survive to live out this day." Reaching slowly into her mind, Misheltrec was pleased to find strong mental barriers blocking his path. "Excellent, I have not encountered a challenging mind in many years." Applying more force to his mental probes, Misheltrec felt the woman's defenses bow under the weight of his mind. Not wishing to cause severe mental harm yet, he eased up his assault. This would be interesting. Sifting through her surface thoughts, Misheltrec caught glimpses of people from her ship and a massive city-ship floating on an ocean. "A city-ship, interesting."

"Destroyed by your forces," the woman replied. "Taking many of your ships with it. I do hope it took your hive."

"Unfortunately for you it did not. Now, let me see what lurks within your mind. The more you resist the more pain you will suffer." Moving as fast as an eye blink Misheltrec latched his feeding arm onto the woman and took a year from her. He smiled, sensing a break in her mental shields as the pain flashed through her body, and he took his chance. Like a spear, his thoughts sailed deep into her mind. Images and voices flashed past him, most too quickly to see. He concentrated on getting as deep as he could, finally finding himself surrounded by memories of his victim's childhood. He saw her family and life on the city-ship known as Atlantis. "Yes, show me more," he commanded. He could feel her trying to force him from her mind, a heavy pressure on his own consciousness. He stabbed deeper, relishing the mental screams his efforts drew. Abandoning her childhood, he moved through her years, from her training to a posting aboard the warship where he had found her. "Tell me your access codes."

"I…will…not," the voice of the woman replied. "Now…DIE!" She screamed, and Misheltrec felt his mind pelted by raw emotion; hate, fear and despair. The sheer impact nearly shattered his probe into her consciousness, and he had to fight to avoid being drowned in the emotions she flooded him with.

Misheltrec laughed, delighted in the challenge he was finding here. "Very good! Continue resisting; my mind has not had such a challenge in ten thousand years, Officer Trebal!" At the mention of her name Misheltrec felt her flinch, and the cracks he had created in her mental shields widened. He pushed further, snatching the scraps of tactical and strategic information he could catch. He still had to struggle against the tide of hate she poured at him, but it got easier the further he pushed. Finally, he saw what he had been looking for, a cluster of memories from her time aboard the warship. Latching onto them, he began collecting codes and logs, her words flowing into his mind. Her rush of hatred began to ebb as he sensed her mental strength waning. "It appears I am the stronger mind, just as I knew," he smiled. Then, as he brushed through a meditation exercise, he glimpsed something for the briefest of moments, a spark of white light, and in that instant he felt a surge of unimaginable energy crash into his mind. In what could have been an instant or an eternity he beheld the universe, laid out in layers before him, his own mind the smallest dust spec in the fabric of space and time. Then he was sailing back through Trebal's mind, and when he reached his own body he staggered back several steps, bracing an arm against the wall. His victim was once again comatose, her mind shut down from her struggle against him.

"Well, I enjoyed our sparing match, but I have other matters to attend to," Misheltrec said to his defeated opponent. Massaging his forehead as he walked, he quickly made his way to his quarters. He spared a passing glance at his other four captives. The adults were playing some sort of hand game with the children, bouncing closed fists in the air before stopping and opening them into different shapes. The female child stared at his feeding hand, still bloody from his earlier feeding. He paid the humans no mind as he entered his private study, snatching the Atlantian data crystal from its perch on a shelf. Now that he had the proper codes from his newest captive, soon all the secrets of the warship's data banks would belong to him and Queen Atrishala.

As the hours passed more and more secrets were revealed to Misheltrec's careful hand. He was soon learning more about the Atlantians than he had in millennia of searching the galaxy. The Atlantian warship had been on a long range mission and had contacted several outposts for data transmissions. Misheltrec logged each of them for future exploration. He felt an excitement which continued to build on itself as he finally found the data block containing the information on the weakness in Wraith technology. "At last," he said to himself. He entered the ciphers from the ship, but an angry red suddenly filled the screen. Frowning, Misheltrec entered the codes again, and the screen turned the color of blood. "Bah!" He cursed. Exploring further, he found a second level of encryption. A password was required from the High Council of the Atlantis city-ship. "Yet another reason to continue my quest," he said as he felt the shudder of his cruiser leaving hyperspace.

Misheltrec quickly made his way to the command deck and watched his hive's world grow in the view screen. Instantly his sensors detected the presence of two Wraith cruisers in orbit, their psionic resonance frequencies identifying them as belonging to Matiel and Iglaris. Quickly he opened a channel to Matiel's vessel and the image of his ally flowed into existence. "Matiel, I see you have not wasted time in preparing for our journey."

"Any misuse of time is wasteful Misheltrec. I have told that to you enough times that you should remember it," the Wraith Commander replied, his tone serious but with an undertone of amusement.

"Very true," Misheltrec replied. "What is the status of the hive?"

"It is preparing to depart the surface as we speak. Your sensors should be picking up the engines coming online momentarily," Matiel said, closing the link.

Misheltrec ran a scan of the surface and quickly picked up the rising power signature of the hive ship. Activating a link to one of the probes he had left on the surface in case it was needed he watched as a massive chunk of the forest simply rose up out of the ground, thousands of tons of dirt and trees sliding downhill as the vast bulk of the hive lifted off and slowly rose into space, the cluster of engines in the rear burning with the fury of suns as they drove their ship into the void. Debris still falling from the hull made a rain of tiny trails in the atmosphere as the true form of the hive ship was revealed. Starlight reflected off the dark hued hull and hundreds of pinpricks of light as systems activated and capacitors began charging. "Glorious," he said to himself. The hive had only left the surface three times over the millennia, and each time he had witnessed it, a display of power and strength unrivaled by anything else in the galaxy.

As soon as the hive achieved a stable orbit Misheltrec began docking maneuvers, bringing his cruiser alongside the hive and latching onto one of the slightly protruding airlocks. As soon as he saw the seal was good he grabbed the data pad he had been working on and made his way to the airlock. When the portal hissed open Misheltrec detected a change in the air. The normally dark and soundless corridors of the hive were now alive with pulsing energy as well as hundreds of newly woken Wraith who would tend to the ship while it moved among the stars. Misheltrec moved among them, weaving his was easily through the press as he made his way towards Queen Alsherala's chamber.

"Misheltrec!" A voice from behind stopped Misheltrec as another commander came up beside him. His cloak had a large tear near the ground and he wore a crystalline ring on one finger.

"Lkathal," Misheltrec greeted. "I am pleased to see you were chosen for waking. Perhaps this time you will find a relic worthy of your other hand," he smirked. It was well know that Lkashat had taken his ring from the husk of an Atlantian warrior in the Great War.

"With your discovery of a Lantian warship that may well happen," Lkathal replied. "Did you recover anything else aboard the vessel besides data?"

"Indeed I did. One of the vessel's original crew was still alive," Misheltrec spoke as the pair began walking. "I have thus far gleaned much from her mind, but the strain drove her into a coma."

"Perhaps you will allow me a chance to ply her mind. I remember fondly the last Lantian mind we shared."

"As do I," Misheltrec said. He and his ally had feasted on the crew of an Atlantian outpost in the early days of the war and sacked his mind for information on the location of other installations. It had taken hours of forceful searching and sacking of thoughts and memories, and was one of Misheltrec's fondest memories of the war. "The warship's database revealed the locations of several Atlantian outposts, any one of which could contain survivors in stasis."

"I relish the prospect. Now then, tell me of your exploits since last we spoke." As the two Wraith walked together Misheltrec told Lkathal of the other captives he had taken and the firefight that had landed him the Genii.

"I have not penetrated very deeply into his mind as of yet, but I know he is hiding several secrets which should at the very least prove amusing."

"Is Iglaris still antagonizing you?" Lkathal asked.

"He had never ceased," Misheltrec replied as he moved aside a group of drones carrying energy cells to the Hyperdrive. "The Queen has put him in his place for now. He has never advanced beyond a minor annoyance, and I enjoyed defeating him in personal combat to keep the rights to my prisoners."

"Ah, I wish I had been able to witness it. Perhaps before your cruiser separates from the hive I may spend a brief time with your Genii prisoner?"

"Of course, I only ask that you take no more than ten years from him. I need his body strong for what I have planned for him," Misheltrec said.

"Of course," Lkathal replied. "Would you care to show me how your martial skills have improved since we last met?"

"Is that a challenge?" Misheltrec smirked.

"Only if you care to accept it," Lkathal replied with a smirk of his own.

"Very well then, your challenge is accepted," Misheltrec said as he and Lkathal began the long walk to the culling ship bay.

…

Matiel stared out of the forward viewing screen of his ship, observing the hive ship as it prepared for its first hyperspace jump in many centuries. His own cruiser was already prepared and ready, and he had spent the hours since the lift-off of the hive meditating and going through his martial arts stances. The prospect of what Misheltrec's discovery could mean had been pulling at his mind, and he admitted to himself that he was intrigued by what result come from it.

As he watched the Hive slowly rotate its bow away from the planet his hand drifted to the cold hilt of the knife on the arm of his chair. How many times had he stood here he wondered, looking out at the stars and silently lamenting the choices he had made? He had betrayed who he was, and he knew that someday, perhaps soon, he would have to make up for what he had done.

A sudden buzzing broke Matiel's focus and he turned and slapped a hand across the communication panel, causing the upper body of Iglaris to coalesce before him. "What do you want?"

"I wish to speak to you, in person," Iglaris replied.

"Does it have to do with Misheltrec? If it does I have other tasks I must attend to," Matiel said, covertly tucking the knife into the folds of his cloak.

"I simply wish to discuss Misheltrec's plans for the Lantian Warship and hat may result from it."

"And for that you must speak to me in person?" Matiel asked. "I have already said that I do not support or hinder Misheltrec's ideas. If your wish to meet is simply an attempt to turn me against him then you are wasting your time."

"Queen Alsherala has forbidden me to interfere, and I obey he words of my queen," Iglaris replied. "No, I simply wish to discuss the future of our hive. Misheltrec's discoveries promise to change our future, perhaps drastically."

"Very well," Matiel answered after a long pause. "You may come aboard, but I have little time to spare."

"My cruiser will dock with yours momentarily," Iglaris replied, ending the transmission.

Matiel quickly hid the knife beneath his command chair, slipping it inside a fold of covering for one of the power conduits. If he had to deal with Iglaris he would make it quick. He already had more than enough to think about already, and he knew he might soon be forced to again choose a side in a conflict. He could only hope he made the right choice.

…

Misheltrec blocked the swing from Lkathal's staff with his own while sweeping out with his left leg to trip his opponent up. Lkathal telegraphed the move and caught the back of Misheltrec's calf with his boot. Sweeping out, he sent Misheltrec sprawling to the ground and leaned in with the point of his staff. Misheltrec rolled to the side, barely dodging Lkathal's blow and delivering a solid hit with the shaft of his weapon, driving the wind from his opponent's lungs. "You have not slowed in your long years of sleep," Misheltrec smirked.

"And you have not tired despite wandering the stars all the centuries I slept," Lkathal replied. "If we were fighting with bladed weapons I believe Iglaris would have flinched several times by now."

"Hahaha, I believe he would have," Misheltrec laughed as he ducked a sweep on Lkathal's staff and had his right arm numbed as his jab was blocked by the strong metal of a staff. His own weapon swung in fast on the left and was deflected by the butt end of Lkathal's weapon. Both Wraith began trading hard, fast blows, with Lkathal steadily being driven back towards the deep chasm on the bay. A few steps from the edge Lkathal swung out with his staff, the force of the blow knocking Misheltrec's staff aside, but rather than ducking Misheltrec used the power of the blow to swing himself to the right and bring up his boot in a lightning fast kick, stopping a hairsbreadth from Lkathal's chest and knocking him off into the chasm. "I believe the match is mine," he said as he stepped back.

"I believe it is," Lkathal replied. "I am pleased to see you have kept up your practice."

"It is one of the few activities I can perform during my search and thus keep from losing my sanity," Misheltrec said as he took a seat on a nearby protrusion, Lkathal joining him. "In the last several weeks I have encountered a human who matched my martial skill for nearly a minute, an Atlantian device meant to ignite civil war within the Wraith and even an Atlantian warship with a member of the original crew alive."

"It would then seem your efforts are at least bearing fruit."

"Yes, and with Queen Alsherala behind me, there is nothing to stop my plans from succeeding."

"Time will tell," Misheltrec said. "I have learned that even the best laid plan is always in danger of suffering from unexpected developments."

"Then I shall endeavor to spot the developments you miss," Lkathal said.

"What better ally could a Wraith desire," Misheltrec replied, picking up his staff. "Care for another round?"

"I am always ready for a challenge," Lkathal smirked, picking up his own staff, and once again the bay rang with the sound of metal striking metal.

…

Matiel waited patiently as the airlock cycled through before opening and allowing Iglaris to enter. "Welcome," Matiel greeted. "What do you wish to discuss about Misheltrec's plans?"

"Do you believe that, if we are able to adapt Lantian technology for the hive, that Misheltrec will push for us to unite the other hives?" Iglaris asked, examining the chamber around him. He had never been aboard Matiel's cruiser before and was disappointed by its emptiness, not like his own vessel, decorated with the skulls and weapons of those he had fed upon.

"I do not believe Misheltrec will push for more than we can attain," Matiel replied. "Even if our hive were fully equipped with Lantian technology we would be no match for the combined might of the other hives if we attacked. No, what I believe is that Misheltrec will strengthen our hive and seek ways to bring the others to our side. But why are you so suddenly speaking of this? I know you despise Misheltrec and his ambitions. Now you speak as if you wish to aid him."

"I will never willingly aid Misheltrec is dooming our hive," Iglaris growled. "However, Queen Alsherala seems determined to support him, and as I am bound to follow my queen I will do what I can to minimize the risks of our destruction."

"Then it would appear we have found a way to avoid antagonizing each other, at least for the time being," Matiel said, his mind working steadily to uncover whatever deception Iglaris was planning. "Once the Lantian warship is in our possession Misheltrec will likely seek out further sources of advanced technology and weaponry. I do not know his plans for the other hives, but I am certain they will preserve the security of our own first. Now then, I have preparations to make before my ship jumps to hyperspace."

"As does mine," Iglaris said as he turned and stalked back into the airlock, which hissed shut behind him. He had gotten nothing useful from Matiel's surface thoughts, but he knew that soon the time would come when he would be forced to act to ensure the safety of his hive, and above all else he would defend what mattered most to him, his brothers and his queen.

…

Queen Alsherala closed her eyes and felt the Hyperdrive coming online, the entire ship humming as the massive energy reserves were fed into the system. Misheltrec, Matiel and Iglaris's cruisers were arrayed around the hive in a defensive formation. "Engage at will," she said, watching as the space in front of the hive was filled with the energy vortex of an opening hyperspace window. With a surge of acceleration the hive and her escorts jumped, leaving only empty space behind as they entered the shimmering fabric of hyperspace. "How long until we arrive at the Lantian vessel?"

"Approximately eleven hours in hyperspace my Queen," one of the bridge crew replied. "All Hyperdrive systems are functioning normally. Seven hours until we must break and deradiate the outer hull."

"Very well, report to me any changes. I will be in my main chamber until we arrive," Alsherala added as she strode out of the command chamber. As she walked she opened her mind to the ship, enjoying the charge of all the main systems being active as a tingle across her skin. As queen she had a close connection to the hive, able to control many of the systems from wherever she was and sense when the hive was injured.

As she entered her throne chamber Alsherala turned her thoughts to the near future. If the data banks of the Lantian warship did indeed contain maps to other Lantian installations with powerful weapons her hive could at the very least expand its territory, and if she accumulated enough power… She let her mind wander back to the days when she had stood beside Empress Aureela. The sky had been filled with hive ships setting off for war and parade rounds overflowing with newly trained warriors. It was one of her greatest wishes to see that again, and now Misheltrec had given her a way to accomplish her goal. She knew she had to tread cautiously, for many other hives had grown fiercely independent and would fight to protect the territory they had claimed for themselves. Some would be attracted to her increased power of her hive, while others could be convinced under threat of death, but she would have to constantly ensure her position was the superior one.

Settling into her throne, Alsherala closed her eyes and began to meditate, focusing her mind to the task of forming a ladder of alliances which would serve to unite enough of the hives to give her victory. She had tried many times before, but this time she had the possibility of Lantian technology on her side. She had seen Lantian warships in action, her hive having been part of the armada which destroyed the Lantian peace delegation, including one of their mighty city-ships. Even outnumbered dozens to one the Lantians had fought hard, destroying over a dozen hives before they were taken down. If Misheltrec's theory was correct, and the warship could lead her to a city-ship, her hive would become all but unstoppable. Many hives would ally with her out of sheer desire to secure the city-ship for themselves. That would allow her to dominate at least a third to half of the hives in the galaxy…

A fierce shudder shook Alsherala out of her mediation as she felt the hive ship drop out of hyperspace in order to allow the hull to recover from the effects of hyperspace radiation. As the humming of the power generators became lower, she reached over and picked up the data storage block Misheltrec had given her containing the information he had extracted from the warship's memory banks he had taken as well as his own logs on possibly salvageable technology. As she slowly sifted through the data, Queen Alsherala smiled to herself. The next several days would set the path of her hive, and possibly the Wraith, for many years to come.

…

As soon as he had set the engines of his cruiser to standby, Misheltrec walked smiling to the Atlantian woman's chamber, pleased to find her awake once more. Her cold blue eyes bore into his, and he could see that her hatred was undiminished. "Ah, you have recovered. Perhaps I shall push deeper this time," he hissed.

"Do what you will Wraith, your kind WILL meet their end one day, and my soul will greatly rejoice at its death throes," Officer Trebal spat back at her Wraith captor. Her skull was still pounding from the last violation of her mind, but she would not give in. She had to find a way to get back to her ship, and once she did she would sent a drone straight through her captor's head.

"Your race has already had that misfortune," Misheltrec replied. "You tried to oppose us but were defeated. Now the Wraith are masters of this galaxy."

"Animals such as you can never be masters of anything," Trebal shot back before a lightning-fast backhand snapped her head to the left and split her lip.

"Perhaps once we reach your city-ship you will reconsider those words," Misheltrec smirked. "I will enjoy breaking your mind as you reactivate your city and bring it under my control. Ponder that while you are here," he said as he slowly stalked off, feeling her eyes burning into his back. He would let her dwell on her fate until he found the location of the city-ship in the Atlantian warship's data banks.

Once he reentered his quarters he glanced over his captives, finding them sitting together telling stories. They glanced up at him, startled. He hissed briefly at them before entering the artifact chamber and resuming his study of the warship's data banks. He quickly became lost in a realm of algorithms and codes as he attempted to trace the ship's path back to its port. Star by star, world by world, the map was revealed to him. Some worlds he recognized as places where great battles had taken place, while others were unknown to him. Then, finally, he found the end of the path. A rich green world, with a shining city-ship sheltering on the main continent. He had found his target.

Slowly Misheltrec got to his feet, stamping them a few times to work feeling back into them. Picking up his staff, he made his way back out into the main chamber. Sparing his human captives a brief glance, he remembered it had been half a day since he had fed them. Unlocking a small box in one corner of the chamber he picked out four fruits and tossed them to the adults. "I will return," he said before leaving, making sure to secure the door behind him.

By the time he reached the command chamber he saw the hive realigning itself for the reentry into hyperspace. Accepting the course data he felt his cruiser return to its place in the escort formation and moments later the fleet was back in the blue and white realm of hyperspace. With nothing else to do Misheltrec continued his work on the Atlantian records, seeking any information on their city-ships he may have missed. He knew of their tactical abilities, but with a possible intact or nearly intact vessel he needed to know about possible security measures and automatic defense systems. Progress was slow, his every query blocked by layers of encryption, but millennia of experience with Atlantian technology enabled him to learn and adapt to the powerful but inflexible obstacles.

The sudden shudder of the cruiser dropping out of hyperspace brought Misheltrec back to the real world. The main view screen was now displaying the familiar sight of the blackened Atlantian warship. Opening a channel to the hive, Queen Alsherala quickly appeared. "My Queen, as I promised, an Atlantian warship," he said proudly.

"You have done well Misheltrec," Alsherala responded in an even voice. "I will begin preparing the ship for transport back to our world. Are there any points on the vessel you would recommend for attaching the linkages?"

"I am sending you my analysis of the vessel's hull structure now," Misheltrec replied, transmitting the detailed scans of the Atlantian vessel's hull he had made before his return to the hive.

Slowly the Hive Ship settled over the Atlantian vessel, segments of its hull sliding back to allow thick spools of organic cables to attach themselves t various points on the damaged warship's hull and slowly reel it in until it rested flat against the hull. Once the Atlantian vessel was secure the hive began to turn and recharge its Hyperdrive engines.

"The Lantian vessel is secure. I am laying in a course back to our world," Alsherala said to Misheltrec as she sensed several groups of warriors boarding the Lantian ship and making certain no Lantians remained aboard and to begin making rudimentary repairs.

"Very well," Misheltrec replied. "Once the Atlantian vessel is back on our world I request permission to lead an expedition to the possible location of an Atlantian city-ship."

"Very well, but first I would have to learn all you can regarding the vessel we have taken. If any of the technology aboard can serve the hive you will learn of it," Alsherala replied.

"As you command my Queen," Misheltrec bowed as he broke the connection. Accessing his cruiser's database, he began searching for information on the world he believed the city-ship rested. As the fleet entered hyperspace he continued to sift through culling records. Nothing appeared regarding the world, but it was not one culled by his hive. The Atlantian database had given him a gate address, but if any of the city-ship's weapons were still operational a direct move through the gate or a jump into orbit could have consequences. He would have to think of a more subtle approach.

…

Misheltrec slowly walked down one of corridors of the Atlantian warship. Small groups of drones were repairing what damage could be repaired. Without access to an Atlantian shipyard Misheltrec had been forced to use Wraith technology to repair the major hull breaches and some of the systems, resulting in a very odd looking result. Smooth silver grey Atlantian metal merged with blue and black Wraith organics. Still, Misheltrec had managed in the week since returning to bring the sensors and sub-light propulsion systems on-line. He had scavenged a partially destroyed shield generator he believed he could repair for the Hive Ship. Lkathal had asked him several to speak with his Atlantian prisoner, but with his haste to finish the repairs Misheltrec had thus far refused him.

As he was examining the circuit pathways of a damaged chair in an otherwise bare chamber Misheltrec felt the approach of his ally and turned just as Lkathal passed through the door, which opened with a solid clang. "I apologize for not answering your earlier messages Lkathal," Misheltrec said, "but this chair appears to act as some sort of targeting system for the vessel's weapons array. If I can bring it on-line I may be able to make the ship combat ready."

"Has your prisoner been of any use in repairs?" Lkathal asked, moving to stand on the opposite side of the chair from Misheltrec.

"Her mind has enabled me to speed my efforts yes. I know you wish to feel her mind for yourself, but once I finish my work here I will be free to seek out the possible location of an Atlantian city-ship."

"All the more reason for you to let me see her now," Lkathal replied. "It will not take long, and perhaps a fresh mind will shake something lose you have thus far not found."

"Very well," Misheltrec sighed. "I can see I will not have peace until I allow you your time."

"You are correct," Lkathal smirked, knowing Misheltrec would bow to his request after sufficient time. He followed Misheltrec through the airlock to his cruiser, where after several turns came to a crew chamber access door. Misheltrec opened it and motioned Lkathal through. "Ah, a fine specimen," he said as he ran his eyes over Misheltrec's capture. Slowly he paced a half circle around the glaring woman. Brushing the surface of her mind he smiled at the waves of hatred radiating from her. "She has a strong mind. I will enjoy this," he smiled as he jabbed a probe into her thoughts, cutting through her mental barriers like a spear with reeds. The agony of his assault brought pleasure to his senses as he forced his way into the recesses of her mind, ignoring her surface thoughts and most of her clear memories. Instead he focused on her deeper thoughts and memories she had forgotten. The deeper he went the more calm the sea of her thoughts became, until it felt as though her were swimming in a calm, dark sea. He saw childhood friends, nightmares she had dreamt and long nights spent alone. But beneath all that he sensed a light he had never sensed before. He pressed that sensation and came upon memories of meditation and clarity, but when he neared the central thought a wave of power sent him reeling as he was thrown from the woman's mind, staggering back into Misheltrec.

"Are you injured?" Misheltrec asked.

"No, but I sensed an extraordinary amount of energy within her. I have never felt something like that."

"I experienced the same energy when I probed her mind," Misheltrec replied. "There is something powerful within her."

"Perhaps we should feed on her now, and end whatever threat this new energy poses."

"What threat could an unarmed human pose?" Misheltrec asked. "She may also be useful if I locate the city-ship her vessel, and I wish to know more about this energy within her."

"Your other female prisoner appears capable of activating Lantian technology, and she will not be as resistant to following your commands. Simply threaten to feed on the young ones and she will cooperate. If you must take her on a mission I would simply place explosives inside the young ones' bodies and tell her they will detonate if you are harmed," Lkathal suggested.

"An excellent idea," Misheltrec replied. "Now that I have allowed you your amusement I trust I may return to my work?"

"Of course," Lkathal smiled. "My requests are not time consuming."

The two Wraith went their separate ways, Misheltrec returning to the Atlantian warship and Lkathal returning to the Hive Ship. Misheltrec quickly finished repairing the damage to the Atlantian control chair and began working on the massively damaged Hyperdrive engines. The last battle the ship had fought had destroyed most of the power conduits and melted the window generator. As he pulled more melted components from the system Misheltrec calculated the amount of resources needed to get the ship back in fighting condition. It would take months at the very least, and many key components would need to be fabricated.

After several hours he had done all he could without replacement parts and slowly crawled out of a service crawlspace, his knees aching as he got to his feet. As he made his way towards his cruiser he saw the most of the outer hull breaches had been sealed and that terminals across the ship were slowly coming online. Making his way to the bridge, Misheltrec saw a large organic hull section had been generated to cover a breach which ran the entire forward wall of the chamber. He found the communication console and after a minute of tweaking the signal managed to open a channel to the Hive Ship and his queen. "My Queen, I have repaired all that I can without replacement parts from another Atlantian vessel. Sub-light propulsion, life-support and secondary power systems are online."

"Well done Misheltrec," Alsherala replied. "You may take your vessel and pursue your lead on the Lantian city-ship."

"Thank you my Queen," Misheltrec replied, bowing his head. "I will return with good news."

"I expect nothing less," Alsherala said as she closed the channel.

Making his way back to his cruiser, Misheltrec smiled to himself. If he could find a city-ship in anything resembling a repairable state Queen Alsherala would reward him greatly, and with the technology which would surely reside inside it, the city-ship would provide him with all the resources he would need to make his hive unstoppable.

First stopping to make sure he still had enough food to keep his captives alive, he then made his way to the command chamber where he set a course for the world his new warship had indicated as the last known location of its city-ship home. As his ship entered hyperspace Misheltrec once again immersed himself in the database he had taken from the warship, searching for clues as to what he would find when he arrived at his destination.


	6. Chapter 6: Ruins

Chapter Six: Ruins

**Chapter Six: Ruins**

Misheltrec rubbed his forehead. After nearly ten hours of studying the Atlantian database his eyes had begun to ache from the strain. He had uncovered a great deal of information regarding the city-ship the Atlantian warship had visited. It had been a supply station during the Great War, and had been one of the first rallying points after the defeat of the Atlantian peace delegation.

The first and greatest problem Misheltrec knew he would face was getting inside. Even if the city was abandoned there was still the possibility of automated defenses or traps. He needed to know more about the present condition of the city. His captives would make for good scouts, but he would need a way to ensure their loyalty. The solution to that problem was easy, and a smirk crossed Misheltrec's face. Quickly making his way to his chamber, he collected a pair of small silver spheres from one of his storage spaces. Pulling out his stunner, he moved to stand in front of his four captives. The children scooted back into the arms of the father, while Maryn stood in front of them. "What is it now?" She asked, eying the weapon in Misheltrec's hand.

"I require information regarding a planet. You will obtain it for me and return within a day."

"So you are suddenly unwilling to sully your own hands with toil?" Maryn asked smugly. "I thought you enjoyed dirtying yourself excavating ancient ruins."

"I am not in the frame of mind to enjoy our verbal sparring today, so I shall be blunt." Raising his stunner, Misheltrec quickly stunned the other three humans. Grabbing the wild punch Maryn threw at him, he tossed her onto the bed, where she bounced and slid off the other side. Before she could regain her feet Misheltrec grabbed the shirt of the young girl and pull her up to his level. Taking his other hand, he opened a small but deep gash on her side and slid one of the silver spheres inside. He repeated the process with the boy, dropping both of them into the lap of the unconscious adult male.

"What have you done to them?!" Maryn shouted at the Wraith who had attacked her family. She would have charged at him again except that his weapon was aimed at her head, and she did not know if doing so would hurt the children.

"I have simply planted explosive devices within their bodies," Misheltrec grinned, enjoying the look of fear in his captive's eyes. "Do not worry yet. They will only detonate if they are exposed to air or I do not send the deactivation code on a regular basis. Now, the scouting mission?" He asked pleasantly, his captive's rage a sweet treat for his telepathic senses.

"What do you wish me to do?" Maryn asked with clenched teeth. The image of her precious family blowing apart from the inside was torturous, and worse she knew she had no choice but to cooperate.

"I simply wish for you to determine if the planet is inhabited, and if it has any advanced technology or settlements. Once you have as much information as you are able to gather, return to the world we are heading for now. If the information is accurate I will consider removing the explosive spheres."

"I will do as you ask," Maryn said.

"Excellent. We will arrive at our destination shortly." Picking up one of the sacks of fruits he had brought, Misheltrec tossed it to his scout. "You will disguise yourself as a trader. Purchase what you wish with the food, but I will know if you buy any weapons. If you do, I will detonate the explosive inside the girl."

Maryn bit back a retort, and instead moved to examine the wounds the Wraith had inflicted on her innocent children. The blood was already clotting and the wounds themselves were small. "Do you have bandages?" She asked. "The wounds may become infected."

Misheltrec retrieved a small bag from one of the boxes he has recovered in the last culling and tossed it at his scout. "This will suffice," he said. "Be ready for your task soon, and remember the consequences if you betray me," he smiled, glancing at the unconscious boy and girl. Enjoying the death glare she threw at him, Misheltrec sauntered out of his chamber. His cruiser would arrive at its destination in a few hours, and he still had a great deal of data to analyze.

…

Maryn finished applying the bandages to Setia and Orin when they began to awaken. "Stay still," she said when they began to gasp in pain.

"What happened?" Setia asked.

"The Wraith took some blood samples from you for his experiments," Maryn lied. She couldn't tell the children the truth, but the knowledge of what the Wraith had placed inside of them turned her stomach. She knew she had to find a way to remove the spheres, but until then she could she would have to cooperate. "I will be leaving you soon."

"What?!" Both children cried together, wrapping their arms around Maryn.

"Only for a little while," Maryn replied, hugging the children to her. "The Wraith needs information about a planet and wants me to go there."

"The Wraith needs you to scout a planet for him?" Gorus asked with a dim smile. "Surely there is nothing there he fears."

"I do not pretend to understand his reasons Uncle, but I must do as he says or he will feed on us."

Gorus nodded as he gently pulled the children to him. "How long until you must leave?" He asked.

"When the Wraith returns, however long that may be," Maryn answered. "But until then, story time," she smiled. "Gather around children." With Setia and Orin once more in her lap and Gorus by her side, the family held onto hope with tales of how their people had always prevailed, no matter how dark things had become. They would find a way to escape and find their people again, and Maryn knew that even the Wraith would not stop her from saving her family.

…

Misheltrec watched as his cruiser exited hyperspace over one of the least populated worlds under his hive's control. It was mostly deserts, with one large landmass near the equator boasting a tropical jungle. Bringing the cruiser down near the jungle's boundary, he spotted the gate quickly, bringing the cruiser down in the middle of a large open clearing. Powering down the engines, he made his way back to his captives' chamber. His scout was just handing the children over to the other adult. "It is time," Misheltrec said.

"I am ready," Maryn replied, hefting the sack of food on her shoulder. "I am not certain what I will be able to purchase with this."

"Then purchase nothing," Misheltrec replied. "All I am interested in is information." Grabbing her arm, he dragged her out the door, ignoring the protesting cries from the children. Lowering the access ramp, he quickly pulled his scout to the gate. Entering the symbols of the world with the city-ship, he handed his scout a scrap of paper. "These are the coordinates for you to return here, and I expect you within a day. And remember the consequences if you fail or attempt to betray me."

"As if I could forget them," Maryn replied with venom. Making her way to the ring of the Ancestors, she hesitated for a moment, casting a glance back at the ship which contained her family. "I will return for you," she promised before stepping through. Instantly she felt herself hurdling through a tunnel at tremendous velocity, and it was very cold. However the trip lasted only a few seconds, and then she emerged into pleasantly cool air. Taking a moment to get her bearings, she found herself at the edge of a plowed field. Several men in white and tan cloths were harvesting some sort of vegetables. Swinging her own sack of goods over her shoulder, Maryn slowly walked out into the sun, heading for the closest man. "Excuse me," she said.

"Greetings," the man replied, wiping sweat from his brow. "I am Hisan; are you here to trade?" He asked, indicating the sack on Maryn's shoulder.

"If that is possible," Maryn answered. "My world was recently culled by the Wraith, and I was selected to take some of the excess food we now have to trade for materials to repair our homes."

"I am sorry to hear about your world," Hisan replied. "The Tower has always protected us from the Wraith."

"The Tower?" Maryn asked. The mention of a defense against the Wraith could be the information her captor was seeking. "What is the Tower?"

"The tower is where the Royals reside and the home of the lights which drive away the Wraith."

"Would it be possible for me to see this place?" Maryn asked.

"Only members of the royal court are allowed into the Tower," Hisan said. "If you wish to trade, the main village is just over there," he added, directing Maryn's eyes to a cluster of structures on the other side of the field.

"Thank you, I will," Maryn bowed as she quickly made her way over to the village. Several people looked over at her as she entered, and Maryn smiled at them as she tried to find a trading post. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I might find someone with which to trade?" She asked an old man drawing water from a well.

"I'm afraid we have nothing to trade," the man replied, his voice heavy with exhaustion. "Our harvest this year has been poor, and most of what we have must go to our tribute to the Tower."

"How does this Tower protect you from the Wraith?" Maryn asked. "I spoke to one of the workers in the fields and he told me that lights are sent to attack the Wraith and keep you safe."

"Yes, the Lord Protector uses his divine power to keep us safe, sending the lights into the sky. The Wraith have not bothered us in many generations."

"Is there any way I could see this Tower?"

"Most who seek the Tower are never heard from again," the man warned. "Only the Lord Protector's guards are allowed inside."

Maryn was about to inquire about the guards when the answer came to her. Raised voices from the edge of the village drew her attention to four men clothed in crisp black uniforms with red sashes. They walked confidently into the village, and the villagers began bringing forward several wagons loaded with food into the center of the village. One of the men roughly grabbed a woman bringing a wagon of slightly shriveled vegetables forward. "This is what you give to me?!" He demanded with a sneer. "The Lord Protector will have me whipped if I come to him with this!"

"Our harvest has been poor this year, this is all we can spare," the woman replied, staring at the ground.

"Well then perhaps there is something else I can you can offer," the guard said with a lecherous grin.

"Wait!" Maryn called out, running over to the guard. "Perhaps I may be of assistance," she said, holding out her bag. "Will this be enough?"

"What is this?" The guard asked as he opened the bag and pulled out one of the fruits. "I have never seen this before. How do I know it is not poisonous?"

"I will prove it," Maryn sighed, taking another fruit from the bag and biting a large chunk out of it. Swallowing it, she looked at the guard again. "I can get more of these if you wish. My world was recently culled by the Wraith and we have more food than we require at the moment."

"And what do you want in return? This pretty thing?" The guard laughed.

"I would like for you to release her, but I would also like to see the great tower I have heard about since I arrived here," Maryn said politely. "I understand it is the grandest sight in the galaxy."

"Indeed it is," the guard replied, standing a bit straighter. "But the privilege of beholding it is reserved for the Royals and those chosen to serve them. Peasant traders like you could never be worthy."

"Perhaps there is something else I may offer then," Maryn suggested. She knew she was taking a risk, but the more information she brought her captor the greater chance the Wraith would remove the explosives from the children. "During the culling a cluster of ruins near my village were destroyed, exposing several artifacts we believe were used by the Ancestors. I have used several of them and they are very powerful. If I bring them would you allow me to present them to the Lord Protector?"

"Artifacts of the Ancestors you say." The guard looked a bit more interested in Maryn now. "What exactly do they do?"

"One can sense others nearby and display their locations, another can heal small injuries and another can fire pulses of light strong enough to split wood," Maryn replied, hoping her half-lies would be sufficient to get her close enough to the tower to at least see it.

"If you are telling the truth, then return with these powerful artifacts and we will see if you are worthy to meet the Lord Protector. But for now, you've ruined my mood for play." The guard released his grip on the woman, who fell to the ground, landing in a small mud puddle. "I may be seeing you again soon, don't worry," he smirked as he and the other guards moved off, pulling the wagons of crops towards the forest. The first guard snatched Maryn's bag as he joined the others.

As soon as the guards had left the village center Maryn extended a hand to the woman the guard had dropped. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you," the woman replied as she scooped mud off of her cloths. "You were very brave to stand up to them."

"I despise seeing people treated like this," Maryn said.

"It is the way here. We provide tribute to the tower and in exchange we are allowed to live free of the Wraith. Conditions are not always favorable, but it is preferable to being fed upon by the Wraith I am sure."

"I wish I could do something to help," Maryn said as she looked in the direction of the gate. She knew she should get back soon. The quicker she accomplished her task the more willing the Wraith might be to remove his devices from Setia and Orin.

"You have already helped me my dear," the woman replied. "What will you do now that you have nothing left to trade?"

"I suppose I will return to my world and tell our village leader what has happened. Could you tell me one thing before I go?" Maryn asked.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" The woman replied.

"What color are the lights that come from the tower?"

"They are like shards of the setting sun, and if the Lord Protector deems it necessary a single light can destroy any building in the village."

"I see, thank you," Maryn said. "If I am able to return here I will attempt to bring more food to share with you, but for now my children will be worrying about me."

"I see," the woman smiled. "I hope we meet again so I can repay you for your kindness."

"I would like that," Maryn said as she walked away towards the gate, hiding the tears forming in her eyes. She knew her captor would likely cull this entire village once he had obtained the technology in the Tower.

The temperature seemed to drop as she reached the gate, though Maryn knew it was her. She was very likely going to be responsible for the doom of this world, but if she didn't return Orin and Setia would die. Wiping the tears from her face, Maryn began entering the symbols the Wraith had given her. Turning, she took a last look at the village. "Not even the guards deserve what is going to happen to them," she said to herself as she activated the ring and stepped through. The transit was slightly easier this time, and she did not stumble as she stepped into hot, humid air. The Wraith vessel was still casting its shadow over the ring, and within seconds of the gate shutting down the Wraith was coming down the ramp towards her. "I have completed my mission," Maryn said as the Wraith stopped two paces in front of her.

"Excellent," Misheltrec smirked. "You completed your mission more quickly than I anticipated."

"There was little to learn. The people of the planet you sent me to claim that bright lights protect them from the Wraith and that they look like shards of the setting sun. They come from a tower where 'royals' reside and send guards to collect tributes from the villagers," Maryn replied, wanting to see her children as soon as possible.

"Were you able to see this tower?" Misheltrec asked. He was excited almost to the point of showing it. His scout had just perfectly described the drone weapons the Atlantians had used against the Wraith in the War. That meant the city-ship was still intact and powered. He had to possess it!

"No, the villagers said that no one who has sought the Tower has ever returned. Only the guards are allowed to pass inside. Since I have obtained the information you asked or, will you now remove the explosive spheres from the children?" Maryn asked.

"No," Misheltrec replied, grinning wider as his servant clenched her fists. "I will not detonate them, but I never stated that success would give me cause to remove them. However, there is something that would."

"What?" Maryn asked, doing her best to avoid clenching her teeth.

"The lights you learned of prevent my ship from journeying to the world you scouted, and they likely have technology that would detect me presence. Thus, I will require a more subtle way inside." Turning, Misheltrec made his way back inside the cruiser. Sensing his scout following him he entered the culling ship bay. One ship was in pieces on the floor, and Misheltrec held up a large fragment of the culling beam emitter.

"I don't understand," Maryn said, eyeing the piece of Wraith technology her captor was inspecting.

"You will take this to the tower you described and place it in an area where I and my forces can take control of the area. You will them press this control," Misheltrec instructed as he activated a control and sent a culling beam across the empty bay. "Once the tower is under my control I will remove the explosives from your children."

"How do you expect me to get Wraith technology inside the tower?" Maryn asked. "I told them I had found Ancestor technology near my home which was culled. I said nothing about Wraith debris."

"Simply tell them that one of the devices reacted and shot the ship down," Misheltrec replied. "They will likely allow it to be inspected, and that will enable you to take it close enough to release me."

"You will be inside?" Maryn asked in slight disbelief. "You would put yourself at my mercy?" The thought of imprisoning the Wraith inside his own technology nearly caused Maryn's face to split into a grin, but she resisted the temptation.

"At your mercy? Hardly," Misheltrec sneered. "While you were on your mission I altered the detonation sequence on the explosive spheres. If they are not removed within two days they will release a toxin into the children's blood. It will eat them alive from the inside. The process takes several weeks, and I have never known a human to survive until the end against the pain. I will have the deactivation control in my hand when I enter the culling matrix, so you will have to release me if you wish for your children to survive."

Maryn heard herself growl at the Wraith's news. Any part of her that would have moved against him died as the image of Orin and Selia writhing in agony as their bodies were eaten alive. The grin on the Wraith's face only added to her anger and sadness. "As you wish," she hissed.

"Your insolence is beginning to irritate me. It is past time you learned to respect those who hold your life in their hands. From now on, you will refer to me as master." The look on his captive's face nearly drove Misheltrec to laughter. He had never known dominating humans could provide such amusement. "Is that understood?" He asked with a wide smirk.

"Yes…Master," Maryn spat, the word nearly making her gag as she forced it out. Only the explosives within her children were preventing her from leaping at the Wraith.

"Excellent. I will need time to plan my next move. Until then you may do as you wish with your family," Misheltrec said as he pulled his servant along to his rest chamber, where he tossed her onto the bed before making his way to the bridge. Taking his seat in the command chair, Misheltrec activated the long-range communications system and sent a signal to the hive ship. After several dozen breaths the link was established and the head and shoulders of Queen Alsherala appeared, rippling and flickering due to the distance. "My queen, I have excellent news."

"You have discovered a Lantian outpost?" Alsherala asked curiously.

"Possibly far more than that my queen; from what my scout has told me, it is likely I have come across a nearly intact Atlantian city-ship," Misheltrec replied proudly.

"You are certain of this?" Alsherala asked, only her perfect control of her emotions preventing her from leaving her seat.

"My servant was not able to see the ship directly, but the inhabitants of the planet described a tower which launched lights into the sky. Their descriptions match the weapons used against us in the War, and the mention of a tower alongside the travel logs I salvaged from the Atlantian warship lead me to believe the city-ship never left its world," Misheltrec said.

"If it still has weapons capability how do you plan to seize it?" The queen asked. "Our ships would suffer severe damage if we attempt a direct assault."

"That is why my captive will gain me entrance. She will deliver the culling matrix from one of my craft inside the Atlantian structure, and from there I and my drones will capture the city from within," Misheltrec explained.

"You would place your life in the hands of a human? What if she betrays you?" Alsherala asked.

"I have considered that my queen, and have taken precautions. I have placed explosives within the bodies of her children which will detonate if I do not deactivate them. The human instinct to preserve the lives of their young is easily exploited," Misheltrec grinned. "She has no choice but to do as I order."

"Very true," Alsherala replied. "I wish you success Misheltrec. It would be a loss to the hive if you were to perish."

"Rest assured my queen, I will seize the Atlantian ship for the glory of the hive. I will contact you again once I am in control of my prize."

"Until then Misheltrec," Alsherala bowed her head slightly as she closed the connection.

Rising from his chair, Misheltrec summoned his crew. It was time for him to make his next move in restoring the Wraith to their former glory.

…

Alsherala watched as Misheltrec's image faded away. Leaning back slightly on her throne, the Queen considered the power which would be hers with a Lantian city-ship under her control. It was likely damaged from the passage of time, but the ship she already had in her possession could likely be used to repair enough of the damage to make the city-ship a viable weapon.

"Good news I trust?" Ashala asked as she entered the Queen's chamber, bowing at the threshold before crossing inside.

"Possibly," Alsherala replied. "Misheltrec believes he has discovered the resting place of a Lantian city-ship and is preparing for his human slaves to take him and his forces inside using a culling matrix."

"Ambitious, even for Misheltrec, placing such faith in humans," Ashala remarked.

"He holds the lives of her young ones in his hands, a weakness in humans which is easy and enjoyable to exploit," the Queen smiled.

"Indeed," Ashala replied. "Have you unlocked any further secrets from the Atlantian warship?"

"None as of yet, but once Misheltrec returns from his quest for the city-ship we will begins preparations to take it into space. Several components Misheltrec extracted may also prove very useful. The shield generator in particular could eliminate the need for deradiating the outer hull during hyperspace travel."

"Misheltrec's long quest seems to be producing results at last," Ashala noted.

"Indeed, and if he has truly found a Lantian city-ship our hive will enjoy a great rise in power. I well remember the capabilities of such vessels, and the other queens will be intimidated when they see one fighting alongside our hive," the Queen smiled as the possibilities opened before her mind.

"I can see it in my mind even now," Ashala smiled. "Do you believe Misheltrec's dream of reuniting our race is possible?"

"I do not know," Alsherala said as she picked up one of the data pads Misheltrec had left behind. "Even with a city-ship at out command the other hives, united, would still be more powerful than us. We must move slowly and gather those hives still loyal to the memory of Aureela. The city-ship will be a strong enticement for them to join us."

"Undoubtedly," Ashala replied. "Thanks you for your time my Queen, but I have pacing to resume," she said with a smile.

"We all have methods of relaxation," the Queen smiled gently. "I look forward to sensing your positive emotions when Misheltrec returns."

"As do I," Ashala said as she bowed low and walked out of the chamber. As she paced along the corridors the image of Misheltrec standing triumphant upon the golden bridge of a city-ship appeared unbidden in her mind, drawing a wide smile on her face.

"So, Misheltrec's mission is going well?" A voice from behind Ashala asked. Turning quickly she saw her visitor step out of a side corridor.

"Iglaris," the Keeper greeted. "Were you attempting to listen in on my conversation with the queen?"

"I would never do such a thing," Iglaris replied, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I simply wish to ask the status of a fellow commander."

"Then the mission is going well, and soon our hive will have far more power than we currently possess," Ashala said as she paced faster, hoping to leave Iglaris behind. When she sensed him increasing his pace she rounded on him and planted her feet. "Is there something you want?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"What has Misheltrec found? I simply wish to know that," Iglaris answered. "An outpost, another Lantian warship, or something more?"

"And why should I tell you? So you can attempt to steal it from Misheltrec and claim the victory for yourself?" Ashala asked as she slowly stepped up to Iglaris and circled around to his back. "Or is this yet another attempt to initiate a bond between us?" She inquired as she leaned over his shoulder and allowed her breath to catch his ear. "You believe you can usurp Misheltrec's position and his place with me at the same time?"

"I would never attempt such a thing," Iglaris said back as he began to reach for the Keeper's shoulder with his right hand, but just before he made contact she stepped away.

"As it should be," Ashala smirked. "Perhaps if you change your methods you may share in the glory Misheltrec will bring to the hive, but until then do not approach me unless you have important matters to discuss." Ashala's smirk widened as she stepped away from Iglaris and towards her chamber. She could sense him simmering behind her. He was amusing if nothing else. Still, she summed two drones to escort her in case his anger got the better of his common sense. "Misheltrec," she whispered to herself, "you cannot return soon enough."

…

Misheltrec carefully fixed the final component of his armor to his chest, the segment securing itself with a faint snap and hiss. Reverently he removed his sword and pistol from their stands and secured them to the holsters on the hips of his armor. Taking several steps he allowed his body to become used to the armor he had not worn in nearly ten thousand years. The coldness of the metal felt good against his skin, and the weight of it brought back memories of the time he has spent in the service of the Empress, but as he drew the pistol the pain of his failure seized him. The gun Empress Aureela had died saving his life with was slightly smaller than his lost weapon, but it still felt right to hold. Now it would serve to rebuild what its previous owner had stood for, a united Wraith.

Making his way to his chamber, he met the eyes of his servant as he entered. "It is time. Once I gather the relics you will take, we shall begin."

"I understand…master," Maryn replied, spitting the last word. She was forced to admit that the Wraith looked more intimidating in his armor. It shone brightly in the light of the room, and the Wraith looked taller and younger wearing it. His bearing was different, more regal, and his smile was not the arrogant smirk she had seen before. If he had been human, Maryn would have sworn he looked like a man who had come home.

Misheltrec quickly entered his storage chamber, selecting several impressive looking relics he had not yet been able to activate and stuffing them inside a sack, placing several others in a hidden compartment on his armor. Returning to his slave, he thrust the bag into her hands. "Come," he said as he walked out into the corridor. He saw her give a quick embrace to the other humans before joining him. "You know your task?" He asked.

"I am to take these relics to the tower and gain admittance to the core chambers. There I will release you and your warriors," Maryn replied as the Wraith led her into a bay filled with several of the ships which plucked people from the ground. One was in pieces all over the game. The Wraith picked up a large component encased in a dark blue shell.

"Once you enter the central chambers, press this control," Misheltrec instructed, showing his servant the manual control for rematerializing stored beings. "Make sure there is sufficient room for my group to stand when you do." Grabbing his servant's cloths, Misheltrec pulled her close to his face. "And remember the consequences if you attempt to betray me," he warned, holding up the deactivation control for the silver spheres.

"I will not forget, you may be sure of that," Maryn said in a low voice as the Wraith released her cloths and handed her the component. It was heavier than she had expected, and she had to use both hands to hold onto it, with the sack containing the other items dangling from her elbow.

Misheltrec and his drones gathered in a tight formation in front of Maryn, with Misheltrec in the center, his sword in one hand and his pistol in the other. He nodded to his servant, who activated the culling matrix, and Misheltrec's world vanished in a burst of white light.

Maryn stared at the device which not held her captor and most of the crew of the ship. Part of her mind screamed at her to tear the thing to pieces and end the life of the Wraith who had tortured her family. The rational part of her mind knew better however. She knew she had to get the detonation control from the Wraith before she could move against him. If she lost her family her life would mean nothing.

She was shaken from her revere when one of the masked Wraith shoved her towards the door to the outside of the ship. "I am going!" She spat at the monster as she made her way back to the gate. Setting the device which held the Wraith force on the ground she pressed the symbols she had seen her captor enter, and the portal opened. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she picked up the heavy component and stepped through.

When she emerged from the ring it was night, and the cold air made Maryn shiver. Making her way over to the village, she looked around for anyone who might still be awake. The buildings were outlined by the light of the full moon overhead. Faint snoring came from several homes, and she could see no lighted windows. She shivered again as she imagined the village would be just like this after the Wraith took control of this world.

"How can I do this? Bring doom to an innocent world?" She asked herself. Were four lives really worth the hundreds on this world? Had she become the thing she had always fought against, a demon who would betray a world of strangers for one of their own? Was she no better than a Wraith worshipper? Feeling tears form in her eyes, Maryn wiped them away with her shoulder. She would find a way to kill her captor, and now that she had him practically alone on a world full of humans, away from his ship and its weapons her chances were greatly increased. If she told the guards of the Tower about Misheltrec and enlisted their help…But why would they help her? Perhaps she could simply bring the Wraith group out of the device over a drop long enough to kill them. But that could damage the device he carried.

Before she could plan any further Maryn saw a group of light emerging from the forest, carried by the same guards she had seen before, but this time accompanied by a man in white and brown robes who walked with the air of someone accustomed to being obeyed. "Hello," Maryn greeted, bowing to the guards and their leader. "I have brought the devices I promised, but there is something I must tell you first."

"In a moment," the robed man replied as he pulled a device resembling one Maryn had seen aboard Maryn's captor's ship and extending it towards her. The device beeped strongly and the man smiled. "Forgive me for being so rude; I am Otho, chamberlain to the Lord Protector."

"I am Maryn, and I must inform you of a great danger."

"What danger do you speak of?" Otho asked.

"The Wraith are coming to seize your tower," Maryn replied.

"I assure you my dear, the Wraith are no threat to us. The Tower as repelled them before and will do so whenever they return," Otho smiled.

"You do not understand; the Wraith are already here," Maryn continued, holding out the culling ship component witch contained her captor and his men. "This device contains eight Wraith who have commanded me to deliver them to your tower."

Otho immediately took a step back as the guards drew swords and cudgels. "You are a Wraith worshipper then," he spat as he drew his poisoned dagger. He didn't wish to kill her if he could avoid it. The gene was very strong in her and she could be of assistance to him in furthering his plans.

"If I were why would I be telling you this now?" Maryn asked in anger. "The Wraith has my family hostage and this is my first opportunity to kill him. All I require is a device he has on him to free my family. In return I can lead you to the Wraith's ship, where there is a treasure trove of Ancestor technology and even one of the Ancestors themselves!"

"Why should I believe you?" Otho asked, placing two of the Tower guards between the woman and himself.

"Because I hate the Wraith as much as you do and I wish to kill the one who murdered my uncle," Maryn replied angrily. "He is one of the Wraith imprisoned in this device. It should be a simple matter to threaten him with the lights from the Tower and he will surrender. No doubt he will try to escape, but even Wraith cannot likely escape the Tower after we relieve him of his weapons." As she spoke Maryn's stomach tightened. This was by far the largest risk she had ever taken, but it was her only chance to get her family back. "Here, take these as a token of my sincerity," she said, setting the sack of ancestral relics on the ground and stepping back. One of the guards cautiously opened it and showed Otho the contents.

"You say your captor has more of these artifacts?" Otho asked. He did not know much about the technology that made up the Tower, but he knew enough to realize that if the woman before him was telling the truth it would greatly strengthen his position in the royal court.

"Yes; dozens, perhaps hundreds," Maryn answered. "Now please, inform your Lord Protector of what I have said and all I can offer you is yours."

"Very well, I shall speak with him," Otho said with a smile. "Remain here; you shall know the Lord Protector's answer when you see it." Nodding to the guards, Otho and two of the men walked back into the woods, leaving Maryn and the other five men alone.

…

For what seemed like an eternity Maryn waited in silence, staring up at the sky, wondering which star her family was waiting beneath. The guards were gathered in a tight group and spoke in quiet voices. The night air was making her shiver, and thoughts of her family's deaths haunted Maryn's mind, along with images of her captor on his knees begging for mercy. Those thoughts nearly brought a smile to her lips.

Finally Maryn heard a faint noise from above and three glowing objects zoomed overhead and began circling. They did indeed resemble shards of sunlight, and one of them swooped down and passed just feet from Maryn, making her jump. "Impressive aren't they?" She heard a voice from behind her. Turning, she saw Otho emerge from the woods, seven more guards with him. "I have spoken to the Lord Protector, and he has agreed to allow you within the tower in exchange for your cooperation in securing the relics aboard the Wraith ship. The Wraith within the device you bring are to be destroyed. You will be allowed to retrieve the device you require before then of course," he added upon seeing Maryn's frantic expression. Motioning to all the guards, they assumed a rough circle around Maryn, keeping far enough back that they could easily run if required. Otho stood behind four of the guards, his dagger ready to throw if he came into danger.

"Thank you so much," Maryn bowed to the chamberlain. Aiming the device in front of her, she fought back a shiver. She was finally going to do it; she would kill her captor and take back her family. Her stomach tightened as she pressed the control to release the Wraith, and flinched as a beam of clear energy lit up the night, and an instant later eight Wraith flashed into existence. Her captor looked around quickly, saw the guards and let his gaze end on Maryn.

"What have you done?!" Misheltrec demanded as he took in the armed humans around him and the three Atlantian weapons circling overhead. He remembered the last time he had seen them and the destruction they have caused. "This is not the core chamber of our target."

"No, it is not. This is where you will hand me the control to the silver spheres or perish," Maryn smiled. "I am in control now." Maryn's smile lasted only a moment as her captor bared his teeth. She had never seen such pure hatred and malice in anyone before. The sword trembled in the Wraith's hand and the nails on the other drew blood as he clenched them. "Drop your weapon or perish," she ordered, fighting to keep fear from her voice. Her captor's eyes glowed in the darkness, but instead of blue a deep red light, almost black bored into her soul. A fear such as she had never known filled her, and it was all she could do to keep from running as the Wraith hissed through his teeth. "Do it now!" She shouted, tensing her body to keep her legs from collapsing.

Misheltrec felt the blood dripping from his hand, which served only to fuel his rage. His servant had apparently decided to betray her family, and in turn him. Fortunately he had anticipated this turn of events. "Death will be an insufficient punishment for your children," he whispered, throwing the detonator at his servant and then launching himself at the soldiers surrounding him, moving with every ounce of speed he could muster. Beyond the flickering lights he could make out the shape of a tower, and he knew that if his assumption was correct and it was indeed part of a city-ship then he had a chance. He saw the Atlantian weapons descending towards him quickly. Jumping over one enemy, he beheaded him with his blade and exploded the head of another with a shot from his pistol before he hit the ground running. Holstering both weapons, he reached into the hidden compartment and pulled out a small object. Just then his night sight spotted a small hole in the ground, which extended a fair depth. His drones had been left behind, but there was no time to think of them. Just as he approached he felt the impact of the first weapons. Leaping for the hole, his hand met his chest just as the drone detonated, and Misheltrec's world vanished in a blast of yellow light.

…

Maryn shielded her eyes as the remaining two glowing objects obliterated the Wraith warriors. When she lowered her arms all that was left was a shallow crater and a few smoldering body parts. The device to save her children was clenched in her hand, and as she saw the caved in tunnel where her captor had fallen a great smile blossomed on her face. "It is over," she breathed.

"Indeed it is," the man called Otho said as the soldiers moved to surround her. "However your actions have resulted in the deaths of two of the Lord Protector's constables. If you had allowed me to handle the situation I believe I could have resolved it peacefully. Now you will have to answer for what you have done. Seize her."

"But, what about my family? You promised I could save them!" Maryn shouted as the guards bound her wrists with rope and took the sack of artifacts her captor had given her.

"Oh we will retrieve them, once the Lord Protector speaks with you," Otho replied, a quiet smirk on his face. With this woman in his debt he would be able to play that fool Tavius like a harp, even if his new concubine had to be persuaded to go along with his plans. Rulership of the entire city from safely in the wings; yes, everything was coming together perfectly he mused as he followed the constables back to the Tower and his future throne.


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltrator

**Chapter 7: Infiltrator**

Maryn stared up at the tower as her captors brought her to its base. Vines and moss covered most of the metal, but it was still imposing. Two guards, armed with cudgels and swords stood guard at a door which had rusted open. They bowed when they saw Otho. "Chamberlin, where are Harlon and Nerral?" One of the men asked.

"Dead," Otho replied, hanging his head slightly. "One of the artifacts our guest was transporting was, unknown to her, an energy storage device containing a number of Wraith soldiers. Thankfully the Lord Protector called forth the lights just as the Wraith emerged and slew them, but not before Harlon and Nerral were struck down." Otho raised a hand and four soldiers carried the bodies of the slain guards into the circle of light.

"You will pay for what you have done," said one of the guards as he drew his cudgel and advanced on Maryn.

"Stay where you are," Otho commanded. "This woman is a guest of the Lord Protector and holds valuable information which I wish to obtain from her." Otho's hand had slipped down into his robe and now held the pommel of his poison dagger in case anger won out over reason. Thankfully the guard lowered his weapon. "Now then, I shall take my guest to the Lord Protector, and rest assured, there will be retribution for what has happened today."

The guards bowed as Otho and Maryn passed them, and Maryn felt their eyes on her back. "Thank you for what you said."

"I wouldn't be giving thanks in I were you," Otho said as he looked Maryn in the eye. "Remember that as of now you exist at my pleasure. If you do anything to cross me, I will not hesitate to reveal the truth of what happened in the forest, and if I do not even the Lord Protector will be able to defend you."

"I understand," Maryn replied. "Am I still going to meet with the Lord Protector?"

"Yes, he is already expecting your arrival," Otho said as he pushed Maryn towards a flight of stairs. "Agree with everything I say and you may survive to see your family again."

"I will do as you ask," Maryn replied. As she began down the stairs she signed. Her rescue attempt was not going as she had planned.

…

The pain was the first thing Misheltrec became aware of as he woke. His leg felt like it was broken and his lungs were burning, forcing him to stifle a shout. A weight was pressing down on his back, and he felt sharp edges poking into his neck. Opening his eyes he could see nothing, but from the dampness around him he gathered he was still where he had fallen in the underground pit. Gently moving his arms he began digging himself out, moving the sharp rocks jabbing into his neck and doing his best to avoid moving his legs. After several minutes his hand met cool air and he pulled himself out of the soil and rock tomb he had nearly made his permanent home. Sucking down the cold air he clenched his fists as his leg protested the movement.

After unburying the rest of his body, Misheltrec took stock of his situation. His right leg was broken but he could already feel it beginning to heal, and his other injuries were minor. His pistol and sword were lying a short distance away and he quickly secured them to his armor. His eyes now easily penetrated the darkness, and he saw that he had fallen into an artificial corridor. The architecture was distinctly Atlantian. "So, the vessel was overgrown by the forest as I suspected," he said to himself. If the city-ship has indeed been on this planet for the last ten thousand years he had realized it would have been in a state similar to his hive.

As he stood, Misheltrec did his best to put his weight on his good leg. Leaning against the wall, a small device fell from his chest armor to the floor, a green glow slowly fading. Misheltrec smiled. He had anticipated the possibility of his slave betraying him even at the cost of her family, but she had also given him the means to save himself. The Atlantian personal shield she had activated during his studies had protected him from the brunt of the weapon which had struck him and had now presented him with the means to infiltrate his target undetected. Picking up a branch which had fallen in with him, Misheltrec used it as a crutch as he began limping down the corridor. The dust layer told him no one had been down here for a very long time, which was perfect for Misheltrec since he could now explore without fear of detection.

The first several doors Misheltrec came to were partially open but the rooms beyond were empty. He forced a forth and found himself in an operating theater. Dust covered tools and several monitors surrounded three beds and a larger diagnostic table, though he could discern little detail in the darkness. Seeing nothing of interest, Misheltrec returned to the main corridor. He knew that finding the control center and weapons storage chambers were his main objectives, but if the city-ship was as large as Atlantis he knew his chances were marginal. Using what he remembered of the distance to the tower he guessed he was not far from what would probably be inhabited portions of the city several levels above. Before he moved against the inhabitants of the city he would need to feed to heal regain his strength.

After passing through several more corridors Misheltrec found an access ladder which he entered and began making his way upwards. His injured leg made progress slow and the broken bone sent jolts of pain every time his foot banged against the metal rungs. Misheltrec did his best to ignore it until he finally came to an access port. Placing his ear to the cold metal he could barely make out voices on the other side. Waiting until they faded, Misheltrec braced his uninjured leg and lower back against the wall as he pried the portal open and carefully slid out onto the floor. Closing the portal behind him, Misheltrec blinked to readjust his eyes to the light. Torches lined the corridor at regular intervals and colorful tapestries hung between them, depicting humans lording over other humans and golden orbs rising into the sky to explode against black masses which only vaguely resembled Wraith hive ships.

Slowly Misheltrec made his way down the corridor, keeping his ears open for humans. He heard the voices from before up ahead. There were two of them, and Misheltrec flattened himself against the wall as he closed on their position. They were laughing at something, their tones completely relaxed in the safety of their tower. Misheltrec grinned at their stupidity. No position was ever completely secure. He clenched his fists. With his leg still not fully healed he would need to strike quickly and silently so as not to draw in any guards. Drawing his blade, he knelt down and used the polished metal to see around the corner. One man had their back to him, with the other making elaborate gestures in the air. Bracing his leg as best he could, Misheltrec swung himself around the junction with one arm and buried his sword in the eye of the man facing him. As the man's remaining eye widened in shock his companion spun around and gasped as he saw who was attacking him. Misheltrec released his grip on his blade, allowing it and its now dead victim to fall to the floor. Before the second man could shout out a warning Misheltrec got a grip on his throat. Shoving him to the ground, Misheltrec moved his hand to cover the man's mouth as he latched his feeding hand onto the man's chest and fought to keep a howl of victory from escaping as the man's life force flooded into his body. His injuries healed in seconds and the feeling of weariness vanished.

As the human expired Misheltrec rose to his feet. He saw a door a few feet away, which opened as he ran his hand over the crystal sensor. Grabbing the dried husk of his victim he threw the man inside, then retrieved his blade from the body of the other human, wiping it clean on the man's elaborate robes. The body left a trail of blood as he dragged it inside the room, but Misheltrec tore the robes from the body and used them to wipe up most of it. After throwing the bloody rags in the room, he closed the door and pulled the sensor away from the wall. Using the pommel of his sword, he shattered the circuits inside before replacing the panel. If anyone happened upon the bloodstains they would waste time getting inside the room, hopefully giving Misheltrec enough time to find and seize the primary control chamber. As he made his way towards the center of the tower, Misheltrec hoped his slave was still alive. He needed to reward her for her service.

…

After descending the stairs Maryn found herself in a large audience chamber. Elaborately dressed men and women milled around both on the ground floor and a balcony overhead. Several guards were spaced evenly around the room, looking very bored. When Maryn and Otho entered a portly man with graying hair rose to his feet and raised a hand for silence. Otho bowed to the man and Maryn followed his lead. "Lord Protector?" Maryn asked.

"Yes, and you must be the woman promising treasures of the Ancestors," the man replied. "However I saw that one of your devices was hiding Wraith within it."

"Yes, it must have been an attempt from my captor to sneak inside your tower. However with its destruction his ship will now be completely unguarded, and the Ancestor artifacts within your for the taking."

"Why should I believe you?" The Lord Protector asked. "For all I know you are a Wraith worshipper and brought those Wraith here on purpose."

"As I told your chamberlain, if it had been my intention to bring the Wraith here to take your tower why would I have released them in the exact place where your lights could destroy them?" Maryn asked.

"Perhaps it was a ploy to gain my trust and allow you to reveal more hidden Wraith within one of your other artifacts."

"Please," Maryn begged, "the Wraith imprisoned my family aboard his vessel and unless I get to them soon the poison my captor placed within their bodies will kill them!"

"My lord," Otho said as he stepped forward, "I am inclined to believe this woman's story. I observed her reactions in the woods closely and I do believe her to be telling the truth. If, as she claims, there is an unguarded Wraith vessel close by with a wealth of Ancestor technology then we must seize it."

"I am not willing to stake the safety of this city for a chance at technology we likely already have here," the Lord Protector replied. "Any Wraith ship not destroyed will never be unguarded; other Wraith will soon come to retrieve it. I am sorry Otho, but I cannot take the risk."

"But my Lord, it may represent our best chance to-"

"Enough," the Lord Protector commanded, "I have make my decision. I forbid you to send any expeditions through the ring."

"As you command my Lord," Otho sighed after a long silence.

"Now then, tell me about yourself," the Lord Protector addressed Maryn.

"My name is Maryn. My world was recently culled by the Wraith and I was taken prisoner. My captor used me in his studies of the Ancestors' technology, using my family to ensure my cooperation. However, once I realized what he planned to do to the people of this tower I realized I could no longer cooperate. I plotted with your chamberlain to take the device he used to hold my family hostage and dispose of him. At most he left one or two of his crew on his vessel, but I have learned enough to know that he frequently leaves his Hive for long periods of time and is not missed. Please, if you will not allow your own people to go then at least release me so that I may free my family," Maryn pleaded.

"You are not a prisoner here; however I must insist that you remain until the devices you brought with you have been studied and found safe. In the meantime Otho will show you to your room. It would also please me if you would dine with us this evening."

Looking at Otho Maryn saw the chamberlain nod. "I would be honored," she replied, bowing.

"If you would follow me then," Otho said, taking Maryn's hand in his own and guiding her down a corridor and around several turns.

"I will not allow my family to remain in Wraith hands," Maryn whispered.

"And I have no intention of allowing such a treasure trove of Ancestor technology to be wasted," Otho replied softly as the pair came to a door which Otho opened with a wave of his hand, gently pushing Maryn into a room decorated with bright red curtains and a portrait of the tower. A large bed took up one corner beneath the painting and an ornate chest of drawers another. "You will remain here until you are summoned. I have people to speak with."

"What about my family?!" Maryn demanded.

Otho smiled. "As I was telling you, I have people to speak with. You will see your family again, so long as you do EVERYTHING I say." With a knowing smirk Otho left the room, shutting the door behind him. Making his way to the royal apartments he knocked on a door decorated with a brass sword and shield crest. A moment later a yawning man clad in light orange robes with a high collar opened the door. "Tavius, may I come in?"

"Of course chamberlain; what brings you to my chamber this evening?" Tavius asked as he returned to his padded couch. "Would you bring that to me?" He pointed to an open bottle of wine near the door. Otho picked it up, subtly dropping a few grains of powder into the liquid inside.

"I have a proposal for you," Otho said as he seated himself on a chair across from the Lord Protector's son. "You know the woman I brought to the tower. She is a refugee from the Wraith, her family held hostage. How would you like to become her hero?"

"You want ME to leave this tower, sneak aboard a likely guarded Wraith ship, and rescue a family?" Tavius laughed. "You've been inhaling book dust for too long."

"I never said you had to be the one to go," Otho replied, fighting to keep a frown from his face, "but I expect you know men who would be willing to do this in exchange for a raise in power and influence within the royal court. Not to mention that if you do this for me the woman I brought to the tower would be…profoundly grateful," the chamberlain smiled.

"And just how do you know she would be willing to serve in the way you're suggesting?" Tavius asked as he stretched out on the couch. "She seemed quite strong willed when she spoke to my father."

"Then you may control her with her family. You heard that she now holds the device to save them. I will take it from her while she sleeps, and once your men return with the wealth of the Wraith ship I will give it to you. Does this interest you?" Otho asked.

"Hmm, I suppose the idea is interesting at the very least, but I doubt this woman would be very affectionate in my bed if I'm holding her family's lives over her head. Besides, I know that if my father found out I did this he would punish me, severely. I am sorry Otho, but I have no wish for a public flogging," Tavius said as he yawned. "Now, if you would leave, the hour is late and I grow fatigued."

"Very well," Otho said calmly as he turned to leave, "though I wouldn't want to be the one who finds you tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Tavius asked as he felt a sudden chill go down his spine.

"The wine you just drank contained a poison. Slow acting but very fatal; you will be dead in two days as your body begins to cool until it can no longer keep you alive," Otho elaborated. "I do have the antidote close by, if you agree to this little operation."

"You dare to poison the son of the Lord Protector!?" Tavius shouted, snatching a club from its mounting on the wall.

"If you so much as touch me with that you will die, and I assure you the final stages are quite painful. The poison is also undetectable and leaves no trace. Go to your father with this and he will find nothing, so it would be in your best interests to simply speak to your men and organize a little raid. Don't you agree?" Otho smiled slightly.

Tavius was ready to bash Otho's skull in with his club, but another chill down his spine stopped him. "What assurances do I have that you'll give me the antidote?" He asked.

"Only my word, and my promise that within the year you will be the Lord Protector," Otho said calmly. He knew Tavius envied his father's position, and with his poison already within the noble's body he had little choice. "So, we have an agreement?"

"I will speak to my men," Tavius hissed as he reluctantly lowered his weapon.

"Very good, I will leave you to it then. Good night," Otho bowed as he left Tavius's chamber and headed for his own. After dinner, once the hour grew late enough he would return to Maryn's quarters and take the Wraith device her family needed. With both her and Tavius having no choice but to obey him, his dreams of ruling the tower would soon come to fruition.

…

Misheltrec ducked into an alcove as another group of humans passed, laughing and joking among themselves. From what he had gleaned of the conversations he had overheard most of the population of the tower were gathering for a meal, which meant he would be able to explore the city more freely. Part of his mind railed against hiding from the humans, but he knew that he had to discover a means of preventing the deployment of more drone weapons or he could easily be killed.

After the group of humans had passed around a bend Misheltrec dashed across the corridor. He knew he was close to the center of the city and the control chamber. His memories of raids on Atlantian outposts was serving him well as he was able to recognize the subtle changes in architecture that the builders' often incorporated to please the eyes of their leaders. The lighter shade of metals and tint of the lights gave it away.

Hearing more humans approaching Misheltrec looked for a place to stay out of sight. Spying a conduit hatch, he pulled it open and slipped inside, finding himself in a small crawlspace lit by a series of crystal computer chips. Dust had collected on the metal floor but not the crystals, one of which sparked every few seconds. Misheltrec began moving along the passage on his hands and knees, a jolt of power sparking off his armored shoulder as it touched the damaged crystal. The dim blue light was no hindrance to Misheltrec's vision and he quickly found a junction. Taking the left turn he figured he was close to the end of the hallway he had entered from, which meant the eating chamber should only be a short crawl away. If he captured the city's rulers there was a good chance he could hold them hostage if his search for the control center failed.

After several long minutes of crawling the sound of human voices reached Misheltrec's ears. The next crawlspace carried a current of cool air and there was light near the end. Once he reached it Misheltrec saw a grill and beyond it a long table surrounded by humans. The table was piled with food and the humans fed with all the grace and dignity of animals. Only half of them were even using the implements he knew most humans ate with, and one of them, a man in an orange and cream colored jacket gave a belch which Misheltrec didn't even need his superior senses to hear. He saw both his servant and the man who had summoned the weapons which had nearly killed him sitting near the head of the table. His servant looked troubled and Misheltrec could only surmise that her rescuers weren't cooperating with her to rescue his other captives, and the thought brought a smile to his face.

Part of him wanted to burst through the grill and take control of the room, but the rational part of Misheltrec recognized that the dozen guards around the edge of the room, and the people themselves could prove too numerous for him to subdue quickly. Even with his superior training and strength, twenty to one odds were a bit too much for him at the moment, and as his eyes reached the far edge of the room he saw a control chair similar to the one on the vessel he had seized. It was likely the control chair for the entire city, and if he jumped into the room one who could use it would likely be able to take several potentially lethal actions before Misheltrec could kill them. If he waited until after the meal and the middle of the night they would be busy digesting what they had eaten and there would likely be fewer guards. In the meantime he would explore more of the crawlspace network. Giving the room below one last glance he moved on, eager to learn the secrets of the tower.

…

Maryn picked at the food in front of her as all around the table the 'royals' of the tower laughed and joked around her. She had quickly lost interest in their talk of keeping the peasants in line and the latest trends in dress. All of her thought were of her family. She could almost see the children in agony as the Wraith's poison ate its way through their bodies. The device poking into her leg gave her hope, and if she could only make it to the ancestral ring she knew she could free her family. The chamberlain Otho had told her that he wanted the technology on board her captor's ship, and Maryn suspected that he would make an arrangement with others in the city to use her family against her. The look in his eyes was very similar to the one her captor had looked at her with after he had taken her to his ship. He wanted to use her, and in more ways than her captor had she suspected. "You're not eating, are you sick?" A voice from her left asked. Turning Maryn found Tavius, the son of the Lord Protector looking at her, his gaze dropping a bit once every few seconds as he tried to hide his lecherous glances.

"I am worried about my family," Maryn answered. "Your Lord Protector has forbidden Chamberlain Otho from mounting a rescue and soon the Wraith poison within them will begin working and kill them."

"If they have anything like the fire I can see in your eyes I'm sure they will find a way to escape and come here," Tavius said as he bit into a fruit, the juice from it dribbling down his chin where he caught it with a cloth.

"You have the power to help them?" Maryn asked. "As the son of the Lord Protector I am certain you have vast power over the people here, enough to match your impressive physique." She smiled inside as she saw Tavius puff out his chest at her words. She knew his type; lecherous dogs, but easy to manipulate in the short term.

"Well of course I have power, but only my father can sanction what you wish done," Tavius replied, leaning in close so he wouldn't be overheard. "Though I wouldn't pull my sheets too tightly around myself if you know what I mean," he added a bit louder. Several people to either side rolled their eyes.

Maryn smiled at Tavius even as her stomach turned. She was searching for something else to say when the Lord Protector raised a hand for silence. Instantly all eyes were on the grey haired man as he began to speak.

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome our first visitor to the tower in many years. Maryn recently escaped captivity by the Wraith and brought to us a host of technologies which may prove of great value. Unfortunately the Wraith attempted to follow her here and two of our constables gave their lives to end that threat. We will bury their bodies tomorrow. Maryn, would you care to address us?"

Getting to her feet, Maryn took a deep breath. "I am deeply sorry for the tragedy my arrival has brought you. The Wraith have taken my family from me as well. I sincerely hope that I can make amends for what has happened. The devices I have brought you are only a small amount of what my captor has collected over the centuries. If you are unwilling to risk your safety by going to the ship I would be glad to go alone and return with all I find. Your world is the first I have ever found that is free of the Wraith and my family and I would be more than willing to do our share of work in exchange for being allowed to stay."

"A fine speech," the Lord Protector said, "but my earlier ruling stands. Until the technology you brought to us is deemed safe you must remain here. If you wish you may help with the analysis, and if no threats are discovered I will allow you to leave and return to your family."

"But my family may not have that much time," Maryn replied. "The Wraith's poison will activate within a day. Could I not simply take what I brought with me? That way there would be no lingering threat to your tower."

"But one of your devices could already have done something to the tower which would activate once you leave. I am sorry, but until all possible threats are ruled out you must remain here," the Lord Protector stated.

"Then I will begin now," Maryn said as she turned to leave the table. "Chamberlain, would you be so kind as to escort me to where the devices I brought are located?"

"Of course," Otho answered. "Lord Protector?" He asked, looking over to the master of the tower, who nodded. "Follow me." As he escorted Maryn from the main hall he glanced at Tavius, who gave a small nod, indicating his plan was proceeding.

"I assure you," Otho said once the two of them were out of earshot of the eating hall, "your family will be with you soon."

"You have found someone willing to rescue them?" Maryn asked, keeping excitement from her voice for fear it would give the Chamberlain another advantage over her.

"I have convinced him to see my point of view," Otho answered as they walked. "They will be here before time runs out, but remember our bargain."

"What do you wish from me?"

"Tavius, the son of the Lord Protector, has taken an interest in you," Otho said.

"So I have noticed," Maryn grimaced. "You wish me to return his affections don't you?"

"It will aid me, and allow you and your family to live comfortably here."

"So we will still be prisoners," Maryn said.

"In a way, but you will be well cared for here in the tower, free of the Wraith and most importantly, you will be alive. Isn't that worth a bit of discomfort?" Otho asked as they came to a door blocked by two constables, who stepped aside as Otho approached. Opening the door with a wave of his hand, the chamberlain led Maryn into a small grey colored room dominated by a large metal table. Several large ceiling lights filled the room with a strong glare and glinted off the devices Maryn's captor had given her. Besides the table the room was completely bare of any technology or ornamentation. "Begin with any device you wish, I have business I must attend to. I should warn you, the Lord Protector can see anything he wishes to see, so if you attempt to use any of the devices to escape, he will know."

With that, Otho left the room, closing the door behind him. "Inform me once she is asleep," he instructed the constables, and smiled as he strolled down the hallway, hearing the door open so the constables could move inside and make certain Maryn did nothing foolish. Everything was coming together. In an hour or two the sleeping draught he had slipped into his captive's drink would put her out, allowing him to remove the device which would save her family. By the time Tavius's agents brought them to the tower the son of the Lord Protector would be completely in his power since he would need continuous dosages of Kallick Root to prevent the chills from running their course and vanishing. Once again he was glad the Prince had never shone any interest in medical studies.

…

Tavius watched as his father slowly made his way toward his bedchamber. Sliding down in his seat at the table, the son of the Lord Protector rested his head in one hand. How had he come to this? The chamberlain had poisoned him and now he had no choice but to use what few allies he had to launch a raid to another world which could lead to him losing his position as inheritor of the mantle of Lord Protector. If he refused he would die, but there was the possibility that the technology aboard the Wraith ship could purge him of the poison, so there was less risk in going forward, and once he was cured Otho would pay dearly for his actions.

Slowly getting up, Tavius made his way to the entrance to the tower, where four men were waiting for him, three standing in a loose circle, the forth balancing a crossbow on his foot. All four wore the uniforms of constables, but the ill-fit gave them away. "Varick, Telvis, Keb, Trell, thank you for coming," he greeted his allies.

"Why did you ask to meet here, and at such a late hour?" Varick asked, adjusting the belt which held the cudgel his uniform required. "And why did you insist we dress in servants' cloths?"

"Because I have something I need done; something I cannot have my father knowing. The girl Otho brought here, her captor's ship is currently unguarded and I require several artifacts which are on board," Tavius explained.

"You want us to travel outside the protection of the tower and board a Wraith vessel? Have you gone mad?" The portly Keb asked, doing his best to stifle a laugh.

"So you do not wish to sit at the right hand of the soon to be Lord Protector?" Tavius asked. "Otho has promised my father will be dead within the year. Whether that is due to an illness he already has or some plot of Otho's we must stop I do not know, but he has already poisoned me and has promised to do the same to you if we do not do as he says."

"Why should we believe any of what you are telling us Tavius? You've been known to invent fanciful stories in the past," Trell smiled as he twirled part of his beard between his fingers.

"You've all seen Otho's skill with potions in the past, you know of the poison dagger he carries; why could he not devise a potion which could cool your body until it dies? He has already given it to me," Tavius said as a great chill shot down his spine, causing him to shiver violently for several seconds.

"Even if this is true, why should we risk our lives simply to advance your station Tavius? We're all royals here; there is not any higher rank to be attained save for that of Lord Protector, and we all know that you will be the one to inherit that title," Keb stated.

"Then if you wish to remain in power when I do become Lord Protector you will do this, or I can arrange for…accidents to befall you," Tavius threatened. He had known it would be difficult to convince his supporters, but he had no anticipated them outright refusing.

"So, now you threaten to kill us if we do not do as you ask," Telvis spoke up for the first time. "That is a dangerous thing to do."

"I am already dying, so I have nothing to lose," Tavius replied. "I will be dead in several days if this does not happen, or you can take the risk and become my inner circle when I am Lord Protector. The choice is yours to make." He knew that if his allies wouldn't help him he would have to go alone, and the thought of being fed on by a Wraith was even more terrifying than dying of Otho's potion.

"If you are already dying, then you have no hold over us," Keb smirked. I know you lack Otho's medical expertise, and physically you've never been a match for any of us, so I will say goodnight." As Keb walked away Trell and Telvis joined him. Only Varick remained, relaxing against the wall.

"Why did you stay Varick?" Tavius asked as another chill passed through him, though not from the poison. He knew now that he would have to go to the Wraith ship himself, and his father would likely notice his absence unless he returned before sunrise. "I know you have never been the most enthusiastic of my supporters."

"I knew the others would never go along with this, and although I recognize the danger I am also a seeker of excitement. You have never come, but my hunting expeditions have always given me great pleasure; hunting predators the most of all. And what greater predator is there than the Wraith?" The black haired royal asked. "I am not doing this for you, although I will gladly place you in my debt for it. So, are you coming or shall I go alone?"

"Telvis, Trell and Keb will not risk waking my father even if they believe I've gone, but they will pounce on my absences at the morning meal," Tavius pointed out. "But take this," he said, handing Varick a piece of parchment. "The gate symbols to the world where the Wraith's ship resides. Good luck."

"Very well then," Varick said as he picked up the crossbow lying at his feet. "I shall depart on my first Wraith hunt. When I return I will let you know just how deeply in my debt you are," he smiled as he walked off into the night.

As Tavius watched Varick vanish between the trees he hoped with all his might that the hunter succeeded. If he didn't, Tavius would have no choice but to attack Otho and take the antidote for himself, but the chamberlain would doubtlessly give him the wrong potion and both of them would die in the ensuing struggle. He needed a drink, a very strong drink. Slowly he made his way back to his chamber, where he opened a chest and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. Breaking the wax seal he inhaled the aroma, coughing a bit at its intensity. Pouring a small amount into his glass, he drank it in one swallow, smiling as it burned its way down his throat. If he was going to die in two days, he would enjoy his remaining time as much as he could.

…

By the time Misheltrec arrived back at the chair room his legs were aching from the extended crawling he had been forced to do. Looking through the grate he saw that the room was almost empty, with only three men inside; one near the chair and the others standing to either side of the entrance. Probing their minds, he sensed they are all on the verge of falling asleep at their posts. Making sure his blade was secure, he slowly loosened the grill. It was held in place only by four clamps which he opened. Keeping one hand on the grate, he allowed himself a moment to feel the excitement he had gone for so long without. Infiltrating an enemy position and taking it single-handedly was something he had never attempted before, and now his efforts would yield him an entire Atlantian city-ship.

Launching himself through the opening, Misheltrec rolled as he landed, throwing the grate at one of the guards at the door, hitting him in the throat before he could recover from the shock of the Wraith's appearance. Drawing his sword he beheaded the man by the chair as he drew his cudgel. The second man at the door turned to run, a scream of alarm spilling from his mouth. Drawing his energy weapon, Misheltrec sent a single bolt of blue light into his back, exploding the bottom of his neck and sending his head rolling down the corridor. The crack of the weapon echoed down the corridor and Misheltrec knew more people would come at him soon, but he had the chair now; unless there was another like it he was in command of the city now.

Crossing the room, he saw the man he had struck with the grate was dead, blood pooling from the gaping wound the grate had opened. Quickly making his way to the chair, he sat down and flinched when it reclined sharply and lit up. He quickly looked around for anyone entering the chamber and was surprised when a screen flashed into existence in front of him, showing him guards and elaborately robed nobles racing down corridors towards him. He grinned in triumph; this chair controlled every system in the city. Not wishing to risk damage by using weapons on the structure around him, Misheltrec leaned forward and the chair came up, but he did not rise to his feet. Instead he simply waited and activated the lights, filling the room with clear light. Seconds later the first humans entered, stopping with mouths open as they saw who was sitting in the control chair.

The first few guards into the chamber rushed forward, cries of vengeance spilling from their lips. "Your mistake," Misheltrec said as he lunged forward. He ducked the first swing of a cudgel, smashing the pommel of his blade into a guard's head. He crumpled to the floor as a second man swung at Misheltrec's head. He blocked with an armored forearm and punched the cudgel's owner in the jaw, breaking it and spinning him away. The third guard aimed low, looking to take out Misheltrec's knee. Moving faster than the man could follow Misheltrec spun on his heel, grabbed the wrist holding the cudgel and swung the man around, sending him flying into the wall with a sickening crunch.

As the body of the third guard fell to the floor Misheltrec faced the growing crowd, teeth bared and a hiss emanating from his mouth. "Who wishes to die next?" He asked, sheathing his sword but keeping his hand on it. "I am in control of this place now, and if you wish to live you will do exactly as I command. Or, if you wish you may fight me for control." Seeing none of the humans rush forward, Misheltrec grinned. Fear had them now.

"What is going on?! A voice from the hallway demanded as the Lord Protector entered the throne chamber. When he saw a Wraith standing in front of the throne chair his heart nearly stopped. "You are not welcome here Wraith!" He said wish all the courage he could muster.

Misheltrec laughed at the old man who wore elaborate blue and green sleep robes. Probing his mind he saw that this man was the ruler of the city. "If you wish your people to live through the night you will order them all to leave the tower and proceed to the closest village where they will wait."

"Wait for what?" The Lord Protector asked, fighting to keep his voice from shaking. For so many generations his people had been free of the Wraith, and now one of the demons had somehow made its way inside the city he and his forefathers had vowed to protect. He thought about reaching for the ceremonial dagger in his robe, but he knew the Wraith would kill him before he could throw it.

"You will wait for instructions from me. My allies are already on their way, and when they arrive you will have the option of working with us in restoring the tower to its former glory, or tilling the fields with your peasants," Misheltrec answered. "The choice is yours."

"We are royals! We were born to rule not toil in the dirt!" A man wearing a deep blue robe stated as he stomped forward, taking four steps before Misheltrec shot him in the head, sending fragments of his skull and brain over those standing closest to him.

"Are there any more objections?" Misheltrec asked as he panned his energy weapon around the room, the women screaming and flinching when it passed each of them. "Then leave this place. I will be watching, and if ANY of you attempt to hide within the tower I will destroy that section with the weapons you have used against my people for so long. Now go," he said as he sat back in the control chair, enjoying the fear on the humans' faces as it activated for him. As the humans filed out he noticed that the man who had summoned the weapons against him in the forest and his servant were both absent. They must not have heard the commotion, he surmised. Once his hive arrived he would find them. A more immediate problem was how he would communicate with the hive. The city-ship had no functioning comm. system capable of reaching it, and he had no way of getting to his cruiser without leaving the city himself and running the risk of someone currently hiding retaking the control chair. Engaging the screen again, he began examining the city-ship's functioning systems, looking for anything that could help him send a message to Alsherala and the rest of the hive.

…

Otho smiled as he slowly plucked the Wraith explosive controller from Maryn's hands. She didn't stir, nor would she for several hours. Once Tavius fulfilled his part Otho knew he would have the resources he needed to insure his place as the new Lord Protector.

As he walked back toward his chamber the corridor suddenly filled with royals, many carrying bulging trunks filled with their possessions. "What in the Lord Protector's name is going on?" He asked.

"A Wraith has entered the city and now controls the throne chair," a royal wearing a long blue coat replied. "He has said he will use the lights to kill any who stay."

The Wraith from the forest had survived! Otho's stomach froze as he realized that his entire plan had just been shattered. If the Wraith contacted his people more of the demons would swarm the city. He had to stop him before things went that far. "Move aside," he commanded as he forced his way through the crowd and continued on to his chamber, ignoring the cries for him to come back.

Once within his chamber, Otho selected several phials of liquid, pouring them into a larger beaker and sealing it with a metal plug. Slipping the beaker into his robe, the chamberlain grabbed several more phials, these filled with thick red fluid and checked that his poison dagger was secure in its wrist sheath. A part of his mind was screaming for him to run, but he knew that if he did he would never have another chance to rule the tower. He had to act now.

As he approached the throne room Otho flattened himself against a wall. Glancing around the corner he saw the Wraith reclining in the throne chair, observing the screen as it showed him various images. Slowly drawing his dagger, Otho gripped the point between his index finger and thumb. Taking a seep breath, he tensed his arm, then spun around the corner and hurled the dagger at the Wraith. The small blade spun through the air, headed for the Wraith's throat. The Wraith raised an arm and the dagger pinged off metal armor. Deactivating the throne chair, the Wraith got to its feet just as Otho drew back to hurl his poison phial. Before he could release it the Wraith drew a silver contraption and fired a blue pulse of light that tore Otho's forearm apart. The phial shattered on the ground and sizzled where it touched metal. Pain exploding in his arm, Otho fell to the floor as the Wraith stopped five paces from him. "Finish it," Otho gasped as he tried to reach for his other poisons.

"Anyone foolish or brave enough to attack me alone deserves a reward," Misheltrec said as he holstered his pistol. The human had not know that the first command he had figured out was how to use the city's life-sign scanners to find those still hiding. He had observed the man's approach and now he would learn what had made him so brave or so foolish. "I shall greatly enjoy tearing your mind apart thought by thought, but later." Closing the last few steps to the fallen human, Misheltrec struck him in the temple, knocking him out instantly. Reaching inside his armor, he withdrew a heat-sealer and applied it to the man's wounded arm, preventing him from dying of blood loss. Next he bound him with the clothing he had taken from the headless guard; the others were already tied up with their own clothing and lay in a line on the far side of the chamber.

Resuming his seat on the chair, Misheltrec continued his search for a way to activate the ring remotely. He watched as most of the city's inhabitants left and headed for the village near where he had been ambushed. Something moved in the trees a short distance away that caught his eye, and using his mind he focused the screen on it. A human was moving through the forest in the direction of the ring. If he had known how, Misheltrec would have sent a weapon against him, but instead he watched as the man reached the ring and entered the coordinates of the world where Misheltrec's ship had landed. Laughing out loud, Misheltrec thanked the memory of the Empress for such good fortune. Obviously someone in the city had wanted to acquire the Atlantian technology aboard his cruiser. Instead they had just ensured the fall of their city. Reaching out with his mind, he connected with the minds of the three drones he had left aboard his vessel. Smiling he sent one simple message. "Bring the hive," he commanded.


End file.
